Yuri- I mean! Yokai Academy (Continued)
by dustinhogan83
Summary: This is a continued version of Yuri- I mean! Yokai Academy by Sai Kunai Blade. This story belongs to this guy and the first 19 chapters are in his/her words. I also don't own Rosario Vampire or Soul Eater.
1. Maka Plus Vampire

Maka was dying to get away from Death City, but more specifically, her father and Soul. Soul had finally given into Blair's advances and started a genuine relationship with him. As for her father, he finally got an actual girlfriend, enraging her. She wanted nothing to do with either of them and wanted to go as far away as possible. Maybe also start a relationship with another girl, because after Tsubaki had a phase were she flaunted herself Maka developed a higher interest in girls than guys.

"Maka Albarn, report to the Death Room immediately." The speaker said.

"Finally." She said, getting up and left to the Death Room.

"Hell~O, Maka!" Lord Death said in a goofy tone.

"Hey, Lord Death, what's up?" She asked.

"There's a school I'm going to need to transfer you to. It's far away in Japan. I need you to go there to ensure the students don't fall under the influence of the lingering madness. Asura may be defeated, but his madness is still all over the world. And these students are special circumstances... It's a school solely for monsters where humans aren't allowed. I was thinking of sending Crona, but there's no way he'd be able to deal with it. I also checked 2 things for you. 1: demon weapons count as monsters and 2: half-humans are, for some strange reason, allowed to be there as long as they are half monsters, but you are half monster, so it's fine. They may not be the most liked people there, though, fair warning. Oh, here's the uniform!" Lord Death said, handing her the uniform.

The skirt was as short as Maka's, so there was no problem there. Lord Death must've even found a trench coat version of the uniform, because it was a trench coat.

"Thanks, Lord Death, it's almost exactly like my outfit right now." Maka said. Then something else popped into her head. "I'll be going on my own, right? I don't need Soul anymore. I can control my weapon form now and Soul's a Death Scythe already, so our partnership has reached its climax." She said, making an excuse, although Lord Death laughed when she said "climax".

"Don't worry, Maka. I'm well aware of your situation with Soul. You will be going alone." He said.

"Excellent." Maka said, leaving.

Her father begged her to stay, but she ignored him. 10 hours later, she was at the bus stop to get to the school. She sat in about the middle of the bus and waited calmly to get there.

"Hey, girl? Are you ready for this? It's gonna be tough at this school. You seem like a smart girl, but at this school, smart won't do that much for you." The bus driver said.

"I heard the gist of it from Lord Death, I think I'll be fine, though." Maka said brightly.

"Okay then. Good luck, girl." The bus driver said, letting her off at the stop.

She began walking through the forest, when suddenly she heard a noise and made Baraka-like blades come out of her wrists. After a while, she dismissed it, but then right when she withdrew the blades and turned back to the path, a girl on a bike smashed into her, coming from the woods for some odd reason, throwing them both to the ground. Maka passed out for a second, but when she woke up and put one of her hands by her chest to push herself up, it felt soft and she heard a slight moan. She looked and she was grabbing a girl's thighs. She looked up at that point to see a beautiful girl with waist-length pink hair and a curvy figure that dwarfed Maka's still-in-development one. She also noticed that she was laying across this girl's thighs. She quickly tried to get away, but then she felt a hand on her lower back and butt.

"Wait, hold on! You shouldn't be moving so fast!" The girl warned, holding Maka steady.

At first, Maka believed that the girl may want to spank her, which Maka might've enjoyed, during a sleepover, the girls played truth or dare and Patty dared Liz to spank Maka, at which point Maka learned she had a spanking fetish, back to point, Maka didn't want to be spanked by a complete stranger. The girl helped Maka into a sitting position, then apologized.

"I'm sorry. I got dizzy all of a sudden and lost control." She said.

"Oh, it's fine." Maka said, then noticed she was bleeding.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" The girl said, getting out a tissue and was about to wipe Maka's bloody cheek. But then... "Oh, I can't... I shouldn't... But, that smell..." She said in a loopy tone.

"Smell?" Maka said, smelling herself. She didn't smell out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire!" She said, biting into Maka's neck.

Maka was unsure how to react. She was stunned for a moment, then the girl returned to her senses.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself. So, hey, what do you think about Vampires?" The girl asked.

"Well, I've never met a vampire, so I guess they're okay to me." Maka said.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl said, hugging Maka, sending them both to the ground. "That means that we can be friends. My name's Moka Akashiya, by the way!" She said happily.

"I'm Maka Albarn and sure, we can be friends!" Maka said, happy to have a new friend.

"Wow, are names are a lot alike!" Moka said amused. "Are you going to Yokai Academy, too?" She asked.

"Yeah. My first year." Maka said.

"Oh, mine too! I'll see you at school!" Moka said, running off.

Maka smiled, then checked her neck, then headed to school. She took a seat near the window close to a corner, just one seat behind her. The teacher then walked in and Maka noticed her hair was similar to cat ears. Maka took a quick look at her soul which kind of reminded her of Patty's: A hot-pink ditzy, but well meaning and good-natured soul.

"Well, good morning, students! If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher!" She said happily.

'So she's a neko! Patty would love this. I remember her saying nekos were her favorite anime characters.' Maka thought happily.

"I'm sure you all already know this, but Yokai Academy is a VERY unique school made exclusively for monsters!" She said.

' _Yep. I know that fact. I may want to keep my wits about me_.' Maka thought cautiously..

"Currently, this world is well under the control of humans, so the only way for monsters like you and I to survive, class, is to learn to co-exist with them!" She said.

' _That sounds like a great idea_.' Maka thought happily, smiling. The teacher then happily trotted to the black board where a bunch of rules were written in Japanese.

"And that brings us to: Our first rule! Except for special circumstances, as long as you're on campus you must remain in your human form, everybody got that?" The teacher said in her happy tone.

' _No problem for me. This is my true form, minus the blades._ ' Maka thought.

"Rule number 2! Never EVER reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." The teacher said, still quite happy.

' _That's more good news._ ' Maka thought.

"Everyone WILL follow these rules, right?" The teacher asked hopefully.

Maka heard a body scoff right beside her.

"Bunch of boring rules?" The boy said, leaned back, looking like he didn't care about anything. He was wearing his school uniform loosely and had more piercings than Maka could count.

Something about him got on Maka's nerves.

"And you are... Ah! Saizou Komiya!" The teacher said, still happy.

"If we do come across a human, we should just eat them. I'd start with the cute girls after molesting them, personally." He said sticking out his tongue, which was too long.

Now Maka was completely furious, scowling and ready to either Maka chop him or slice him with one of her blades. She hid her left arm between the desk and the wall and started forming and retracting a blade. Fortunately, no one noticed.

"Well, at this school there's no chance of that happening. At this school all the students and teachers are monsters! No exceptions! You see, this school's enclosed in a giant, secret barrier. But even if a human got through somehow and wandered in here, they would be killed immediately!" The teacher said, somehow still being happy after that scary-ass explanation.

"What did you say about molesting girls!?" Maka demanded.

"Hey, there weak, babe. They deserved it." He said slyly, then sniffed Maka. "Oh, so you're what smelled like a human." He said in a cocky manner.

Before Maka lost her temper and attacked, the door opened up to reveal a familiar (to her) face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Moka said.

"Oh, it's alright! Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher said politely.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya!" She said happily, giving off an aura of beauty that even some of the girls (Maka being one) fell for. Suddenly, she noticed Maka and vise versa, then she ran and hugged her. "Maka, you're here, too! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She said happily as Maka tried to get enough air from the crushing hug. A Rosary then appeared on Moka's chest.

Maka and Moka were walking around the school together but they were not locked by their arms and Maka was walking normally, not being dragged, although they were AWKWARDLY close to each other. They both went to the vending machine and got a drink, but when they reached in, their hands accidently touched, causing both bisexuals (or at least Maka presumed, given some of Moka's movements) to blush.

"S-sorry!" Maka said, jumping up a bit.

Moka giggled, then stood up. "Oh, you're silly!" She said, giving Maka a playful push, which accidently sent her flying into a nearby pillar, but Maka managed to stop herself with her elbows and Moka could've sworn she saw some blades coming out of Maka's elbows, but they disappeared, leaving the vampire quite curious. "This is fun, huh?" She said, then both felt a strange presence.

"Hey, two sexy ladies sitting here. Maybe we could all get together for some fun." Saizou said.

"You again! Leave us the hell alone!" Maka said enraged.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Moka asked.

"Right before you came in he made a bunch of comments about eating humans and molesting women!" Maka growled.

"Well in that case forget it! You can have fun on your own!" Moka said, instantly as enraged as Maka, then both left and somehow got on the roof.

"Wow.. That was pretty scary." Moka said.

"I'd love to be able to kick that guy's ass, right now." Maka said, venting to calm down.

"So, Maka, what kind of a monster are you?" Moka asked.

Maka was thinking about the rules Nekonome mentioned, then decided since Moka was her good friend, she could answer, but then Moka stopped her.

"Oh, wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other are we? It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She said cheerfully.

"But you told me what you are, Moka." Maka said, now officially calm and happy.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that was a rule then." Moka said, swaying back and forth, embarrassed.

"You know, I thought vampires were supposed to be scary." Maka said curiously.

"Oh, well, my powers have been sealed by this rosary. I can't even take it off myself. But if it were removed, I'd become my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire." Moka explained.

"Wow. So much about monsters I don't know. I should study up more." Maka thought.

"I'm just glad we're here and not in a human school. I just... I hate humans." Moka said, for once not sounding happy and innocent, but slightly angry and offended.

"What?" Maka asked, shocked and equally offended. Earlier she had thought Moka stood up against Saizou with her for all humans, not just girls.

"I went to a human school once and I felt so alone. Nobody believed in monsters and they all treated me like I shouldn't have even been there." Moka said, incredibly sad.

Maka understood that pain, remembering how Kim Diehl felt when they pretty much abandoned her. But still, she had to test something.

"So, what would you say if I told you I was half-human?" Maka asked.

Moka turned to her new friend, shocked. "What?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"I guess that says all I need it too. I guess we can't be friends, Moka, if you can't except me for what I am because of my mother." Maka said, running away from the shocked vampire in defense of her beloved mother and, therefore beloved heritage.

Moka couldn't believe she lost the only friend she's ever had and the girl who she had developed feelings for, admiring Maka as a person and also admiring her body. While she wasn't nearly as developed as Moka, she was still slightly curvy and attractive. She knew how much a mother meant and decided to go after Maka to apologize, maybe even regaining her friendship and start to develop their relationship more. She ran for a while and reached the woods and suddenly ran into Saizou.

"So where do you think you're goin'? Stick around, babe." He asked her, blocking her way. Moka froze for a moment, then got a sly grin and answered.

"Sorry, but I'm busy now." She said.

He chuckled, then got a menacing look on his face, then stuck his forked tongue out and began to transform. "How about getting' busy with my true form! I'm an orc!" He said proudly, then lashed his disgusting tongue at Moka.

Maka barely heard the scream from a distance, and had a feeling Mona was in trouble. She then sensed Moka was being attacked by a certain perverted dumb ass.

"Moka... And that jerk again!" Maka growled, rushing to the scene quickly.

Saizou laughed like a dumb-ass lunatic, having drenched Moka in his disgusting saliva. "Come on, babe, I showed you my true form, why don't you show me yours? Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." He laughed like a stupid-ass.

"For one it's against school rules!" Moka said angrily.

"We're outside of school now, so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" He said, dancing like a doofus, then launched his nasty-ass tongue at her.

Moka closed her eyes, but then she hear a shing noise like in an anime when a sword slices through something, accompanied by Saziou's screaming. She opened her eyes to see Maka crouching on one knee, the other one bent and her left arm brought across her body, with a long blade coming out of the end of it. She turned towards Saizou.

"Leave her alone, you bastard." She growled, then a blade exactly like the first came out of the other and, as well as two curved blades coming out of each foot, one (presumably) from each big toe and pinky toe. She rushed in at Saizou, then cut him with her arm blades with a deadly combo at a blinding speed, then she flipped and caught his chin and face with the blades on her feet. She went for the combo again, but she was overzealous about it and Saziou managed to recover.

"You little bitch! You're getting raped first!" He shouted, punching her in the chest, sending her crashing into Moka, then both crashing into a tree.

Moka managed to get onto her feet, then tried to help up Maka. "Maka, I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or disrespect your mother." She apologized, pulling Maka up slightly.

"It's fine, Moka. I overreacted, too. But for now, that's not important. I need to beat this asshole!" She said, trying to get up, but she stumbled on something and, while reaching out for something, accidently grabbed Moka's rosary, removing it.

"My rosary..." Moka said in shock. Then, an enormous swarm of bats came and circled around her. Then a bat flew into her breasts, increasing them probably 2 cup sizes, then another flew into her ass, also slightly enlarging it as well as making her curvier. Then her hair started to fade from pink to silver. Then she spun around and kicked, then the bats surrounded her.

"Hey, she looks different..." Saizou said, feeling her energy.

Maka felt it too and tried to look at her soul, but the bats were blocking her. While she was at it, she looked at Saizou's soul and saw a perverted soul that was also similar to Black Star's, but looked even more retarded. Then, the bats all flew away, revealing a completely new Moka, a curvier, larger breasted, more terrifying Moka with silver hair and blood red eyes. An intimidating aura was coming from her, too, which was like its own wind, blowing Moka's much shorter skirt in the breeze. Maka looked again at her soul and now saw a completely new one. The original Moka's soul was pink, had bat wings on it and a cross. The new Moka's soul was as red as her eyes, much like Crona's, but also had more menacing bat wings on it and piercing red eyes coming from it.

"The tales, their true! The red eyes, silver hair and overwhelming energy! She's an S-class Super monster!" Saizou said.

Moka now glared at the dumb-ass monster before her. "So, you're the one that woke me up?! Now your place!" She said, kicking the retarded orc in the face, sending him sailing into a tree, making them crash on him. Once that was done, she turned to Maka, grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up into the air like a little girl. "So, your other half is a demon weapon, isn't it?" She spoke in a deeper, terrifying voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Maka said, scared. Her energy was on par with Asura's.

Moka sighed and brought the smaller girl close to her. "It's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. You risked your life to save my other self even after what she said. Besides, you fought with amazing power. Not too mention, you didn't even have a full form but you were still kicking his ass. And, you fight up close and personal, vampires love that. A test of our strength. You'd be a good mate as far as I'm concerned. You might have guessed it, but we're lesbians also." She said, tossing Maka over her shoulder when she finished talking, giving her a small swat on the butt as well, which made Maka squeal, she enjoyed it, but it stung more than she thought it would,

Moka carried Maka back to the school in this position, to see all students were heading to their dorms. The guys all had their own dorms, but girls were 2 per room. An amazing coincidence was: Moka and Maka shared the same room.

"Well, I'll enjoy this." Moka said, opening the door, then immediately shutting and locking it behind her. From there, she stripped Maka down to her bra (but took off her panties) and began spanking her, getting satisfying squeals each time, continuing until she made a pleasing pink color. She then slipped Maka into a new pair of panties, replaced the bra with a new one as well, then slipped her into see-through, silky pajamas. Maka blushed at being made a dress-up doll, but enjoyed it, especially the spanking. Moka then changed her own clothes, before finally getting ready to put the rosary back on while she was in her own bed.

"Nighty night, Maka." She said, then clipped it back on, reverting back into the pink-haired Moka, who promptly passed out for a second. Then she woke back up with a yawn, just long enough to give a small apology. "Sorry for the spanking, Maka." She said sweetly.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it anyway." Maka said.

Then at that moment, both of them passed out and fell asleep at the same time.


	2. Succubus Plus Harem

Dear Mom,

I'm having lots of fun at this new school. I've made a few new friends, too. It'd be nice if you could see this place. I miss some of my friends back home, but it's nice to get away from Soul and that good-for-nothing papa of mine.

Love you and see you later,

Maka.

Maka wrote as she finished her daily letter that she would send to her mom once the bus came back in another month.

Maka was walking down a path to the woods, followed by some guys, but then they turned around to see someone else coming.

"Dude, check it out, it's her!" One said.

"Oh, yeah, it's that new girl, Moka!" Another said in a creepy tone.

"She's so hot, it should be illegal!" The last one said in a lame, desperate tone.

' _Ugh, why are all the guys here a bunch of pervs? ONE guy who isn't a complete perverted Jackass, that's all I ask_.' Maka thought angrily as she kept walking.

Moka kept walking, but then she saw Maka and picked up her pace. The annoying pervs then ran right to her, arms held out wide, but she moved right passed them over to Maka.

"Good morning!" She said, happily, having gotten up later than Maka.

"Good morning to you, too, Moka!" Maka replied happily as the two walked off, much to the despair of the pervs.

From a hidden position, a girl with blue hair watched from behind the scene, somewhat pleased that Moka had another girl to go after, leaving all of the guys open for her.

"So, are you lonely, being surrounded by monsters?" Moka asked her perspective girlfriend.

"No, I still fit the bill of monsters, so I'm one of you guys when you think about it." Maka replied.

"That's great! I just got worried about you feeling on your own." Moka said.

"You don't have to worry, I don't feel that way." Maka confirmed.

Suddenly, Moka leaned in and fell a bit, but Maka caught her.

"I'm sorry; I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast." Maka said, biting Maka's neck, much to the latter's shock and displeasure.

"Moka, don't treat me like your breakfast!" Maka said, running off a ways.

"Maka, wait, I'm sorry!" Moka called out to her, but to no avail.

Later, Moka was on the roof, thinking to herself.

"Ohh, I'm such a bad girl. But she smells so good. I should go apologize to her." Moka said, leaving to look for Maka.

Maka, meanwhile, was walking around campus when she noticed a RIDICULOUSLY well-endowed blue haired girl walking passed her, surrounded by a giant group of men.

"Well, she's certainly popular." Maka thought awkwardly. She also noticed a lot of girls glaring in anger while fighting tears of despair. She walked up to them in an attempt to console them. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No, that blue-haired skank stole our boyfriends from us." One of the girls said through sobs.

"I know the type," Maka said, thinking of Blair. "But it looks like she has more than enough boys around her; she shouldn't need all of them." Maka thought out loud. She decided to follow that group to see what she was up to.

She walked through the halls they went down, only to find that the girl was gone.

"So, you're Maka Albarn. The demon weapon, right?" A girl's voice rang out from above.

Maka looked up to see the girl from before sitting on the rail of the stairs above her. The girl then jumped down, her ridiculously short skirt blowing up allowing all the guys to see her panties, much to Maka's shock and disgust, believing the girl to have no shame.

"How do you know me?" Maka asked.

"Well, I sit in class behind you. Right to the left of Moka to be exact. It's funny how your names sound a lot alike. But speaking of her, I should be thanking you. You see, I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono and since you took the next biggest bombshell off the market, it's left me to execute my plan of getting every guy in this school to be my personal harem!" She said, striking a sexy pose, leaving guys awestruck.

"Wait, you're not supposed to reveal your monster identity to me, that's against school rules! And why do you need a gigantic harem? That just proves what all the girls are saying about you being a slut!" Maka said angrily, this girl now officially being worse than Blair.

This finally caught the blue haired girl's attention and caused her to glare at Maka with pure rage.

"Oh, yeah, well I think their just jealous that they aren't half as hot as I am! And you included! You are easily the most flat-chested, least curvy chick in this school!" Kurumu shouted, bringing tears to Maka's eyes.

"Whoa, I think they're about to have a cat fight!" One guy said.

"For our sakes I really hope so!" Another said.

Just then, Moka came and finally found Maka, confronted by another taller, more endowed girl glaring down at her, she also noticed Maka was slightly cowering.

"Maka, are you okay?" She asked.

Maka quickly turned away from the succubus, crying. She would've run right past Moka, but the latter stepped into her way and embraced her.

"There, there, it's okay." She said, running her hand over Maka's hair.

"Whoa, look at that, chick on chick action!" They guys gawked, but stopped when they saw a death glare and aura coming from Moka.

Moka then turned her attention to the blue haired girl in front of her.

"You, what did you do to Maka?!" She demanded.

"Oh, that little bullet? I just told her what's true; she's not even close to being called a bombshell like myself." She said, striking a sexy pose.

Moka glared at her again, but then turned and left with Maka. They began talking and Moka apologized for drinking Maka's blood. But shortly after they saw one of the girls Maka had helped before crying again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Moka asked.

"That bitch, Kurumu! She took my boyfriend and went to the nurse's office with him!" She said.

"We should go stop her!" Maka said.

"Right!" Moka agreed.

They quickly ran in and threw open the door to the infirmary just as Kurumu was about to kiss the boy and Moka pushed her out of the window, allowing the boy to come back to his senses.

"Quick, get out of here!" Maka said, slightly laughing to herself in her head, due to her line being similar to Scorpion's from Mortal Kombat, which she played often, using Baraka to learn good moves she could use, although the projectile spark attack turned out to not work.

Suddenly, a long, whip-like tail wrapped around Maka's neck and Kurumu flew her out of the window, Maka quickly grabbing onto her to save her. Kurumu couldn't take the weight of both of them and dropped them. Maka tried to fight off Kurumu, but her Baraka-based style proved to fail due to the succubus' incredible speed. Moka then had enough, grabbed Maka's hand while avoiding the blade and pulled off the rosary.

"So, are you ready to pay for what you did?" Moka asked.

"You're gonna pay for stopping me from claiming my destined one and saving my race!" Kurumu shouted.

Maka then understood, reading a lot and learned that succubi were an endangered race and needed to carefully choose their mate. But anyway, Moka dodged an attack from Kurumu, then grabbed her tail, throwing her into the air and then kicking her through a lot of trees into one huge one.

"Please stop! No more, I'll stop!" Kurumu pleaded.

"To be sure, I'm gonna tear off your wings and tail." Moka replied coldly.

"Please no, I'm begging you." Kurumu pleaded.

Moka continued to go forward, but Maka grabbed her should and shook her head. Moka sighed, but then looked back at the succubus.

"Fine. But you're not getting away unpunished. To put it mildly, Maka isn't the only one who will be getting spanked tonight." Moka said, making the other two girls blush and slightly shake.

Moka then grabbed the succubus and held her under her arm, spanking her fiercely for what seemed like an hour. After she finished, she dropped Kurumu, leaving her crying on the ground, holding her ass before grabbing Maka for the same S&M as the previous night. The next morning, the two were talking and Maka said how she said how she cares for both Moka's and that she would finally let them drink her blood. Suddenly from behind, they heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning!" Kurumu chirped out, surprising the other girls. "I made some cookies, maybe we could eat them together!" She said, holding out a small basket.

"Why would you want to eat with us?" Maka asked cautiously.

"Well, you're not my destined one, but I wanted to repay you for saving me from the other Moka." Kurumu said happily.

The scent caught Maka's nose and reminded her of her mother's cookies. "Well, they smell good." She said, slightly entranced.

' _This could be trouble in the future, though_.' Maka thought to herself.


	3. Witch Plus Jealosy

Dear Mom,

Exams got here a lot earlier than at DWMA. But I still did pretty well.

Moka was looking at the scoreboards and shrilled when she saw how good she did.

"Look, Maka! I made 13th!" She exclaimed happily.

"That's great Moka!" Maka said happily, then looked at her name under 2nd and smiled a little, but then frowned.

"And you made 2nd! You're a genius! Oh, what's wrong?" She said when she noticed Maka's disappointment.

"I've always tried to push myself to be in first, so it's kind of a disappointment when I don't make it." Maka said, looking at her name just behind another girl's name: "Yukari Sendo".

"Well, maybe you'll beat her next time." Moka said, trying to cheer up her girlfriend. She even quickly leaned in and gave Maka a kiss on the cheek… Unfortunately, however, this led to her drinking some of Maka's blood; much to the latter's protest, as she wasn't strong enough to break away from the vampire's grasp.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Moka was being spied on from a nearby pillar. "Moka… She's amazing!" The girl said, blushing from her hidden point of view.

"Congratulations, Red Order Yukari." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see her class president standing behind her with two of his pedophilic-looking goons. "As expected, you're the undisputed number one student this year! I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, huh?" He said, then there was a close-up of his eyes making him look like EVEN MORE of a pedophile. "But you hear this: Don't press your luck or you're gonna get it, you hear?" He said, making him sound like a pedo to go along with his looks.

"Press my luck, huh?" She asked, scared.

"Yeah, that's right, for example; that stupid witch costume of yours!" One of the other pedo representatives said, flailing and pointing like a brat at her outfit.

The fattest one got WAY too close for personal space and began looking her up and down. "It's against school rules; you'd better take it off." He said, sounding like a bigger pedophile than…. whoever got arrested for a serious pedophile charge…

"Yeah, but this is my…" Yukari started to say, but was interrupted by the assholes once again.

"As your class president, the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache, so spare me the sob story." He said, holding his head, smiling like an arrogant douche.

They all began to laugh, but Yukari held her wand behind her back and made golden washtubs hit them in the head.

"Ha ha ha! It serves you right, you stupid jerks!" She laughed.

The class rep got up slowly, incredibly pissed. "Why you little brat! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He shouted, thrusting his pedo claw hand at her. "I'll teach you, you prepubescent piss-ant!" He shouted, but then someone interrupted the attack.

Moka stood in front of the girl as a shield as Maka sliced off the razor tips of the fingernails, making the blade disappear before anyone could guess at what just happened.

"Hey, stop it!" Moka ordered.

"Huh, who the hell are you?!" The class rep demanded, looking at her, surprised.

"BACK OFF. You shouldn't go around hitting girls!" Moka told him.

Maka then looked at him with a sly grin. "That's true, class president. Picking on little girls like that, my how you abuse your power. As a matter of fact, you do that way too much, you just make up random crap to make it seem like you can get away with being a bullying douche." She said.

Everyone then looked over to see what was happening and the class rep realized that there's no way he could get away with so many witnesses. "What do you say we leave it at this for the time being? Come on guys, let's go." He said, getting his lackeys and walking off. "Heh. Disgusting witch!" He said, shocking the 3 girls. "I swear being in the same class as one of your filthy kind just makes me wanna puke all over the place." He said, finally leaving.

Maka was absolutely shocked. She had taken a witch's soul before, but she never had a look on them like that. They didn't HATE witches; they just historically had bad run-ins with them and had to defend humans from them. But some witches were on their side, like Kim Diehl and Angela Leon. And Maka would NEVER hurt a witch A: that didn't deserve it or B: one so young. She looked at the young girl, then at her soul: it was a creamy pink, it looked a little mischievous, but that was to be expected by someone of her age, but she also sensed some form of loneliness. The three of them had lunch together after that and introduced themselves.

"Thank you SO MUCH, Moka! You really saved my neck back there." Yukari said happily. "I should introduce myself: I'm Yukari Sendo!" She said.

Maka was shocked. She was the smartest kid in the school and she was almost too young to be there!

"Yeah, I've heard of you, you're in the same grade as us, but you're 4 years younger, right?" Moka asked.

"4 years younger?! So wait, did you skip a few grades or something?" Maka asked in slight disbelief.

"Wow, I guess that means you're like super smart aren't you?!" Moka asked in a ditsy, happy tone, which made the young witch blush. "And your outfit rocks!" She added, making the blush worse.

"Well, that's very nice of you, but I'm not the impressive one. You're by far the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen, Moka! And you're kind-hearted. And smart. And cool." She said, surprising the two other girls. She then began to shudder. "You see… I…Uh… You should know… I love you more than life itself, Moka!" Yukari said, leaping over the table, tackling Moka and groping her. "Every time I passed you in the hall, I fell more and more in love you and since you saved me from those jerks I decided that you're the one!" She said happily.

Maka was completely shocked, unable to think of anything to do in this situation.

"Huh, what are you saying?! What do you mean, the one?!" Moka asked.

"Well duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" She said.

"WHAT?!" Maka said, trying to peal the younger girl away from Moka. "No way, I'M Moka's girlfriend!" She said.

"Maka's right, but I can be your friend who's a girl!" Moka said.

"Yay! I'm so excited about this!" Yukari said happily.

'I can tell.' Maka thought, slightly jealous.

The rest of the day, Yukari walked right behind Moka, squeezing her boobs. "Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are even bigger than they look?!" Yukari asked in a tone was kind of weird.

"Hey, listen, Yukari, could you-?" Maka started to ask, but was interrupted.

"I'm flat as a pancake myself, so getting to squeeze big ones like these is a dream come true!" She said in the same lustful/creepy tone.

"Yukari, could you please let go, I'm starting to feel a little weak..." Moka said uncomfortably.

"No! Stop it!" Maka said, peeling Yukari away.

"I knew you'd show up at some point. I know ALL about you, Maka Albarn! You're the daughter of Death's death scythe and you go to that horrible school DWMA that teaches students to hunt witches! And you even killed a witch yourself and gave it to your weapon!" She said.

Moka was shocked. She never thought Maka could do something that sounded so cruel. "Is that true, Maka?!" She asked, still shocked.

Maka sighed, but then answered. "Yes, it's true. But we now know that not all witches are evil. We only hunt down the evil witches that would hurt anyone, not just humans. We do it to defend people. The witch whose soul I took was Arachne Gorgon's. She was an evil witch who wouldn't think twice about hurting humans, monsters or even other witches. She was going to let the kishin Asura release his madness and destroy the world, throwing it into chaos." Maka said.

Moka was slightly relieved; she still couldn't believe it, though. Maka was some kind of hero, but she also stole people's souls, evil as they were, she was still shocked. She had also heard of kishins, but never thought they existed. She was now terrified. Yukari however, was still not convinced.

"Still, not all witches deserve to have their souls stolen, even if some are evil! You hunt us for no reason!" She said angrily.

"Now we don't! We hunt them to protect people and only if they're evil! I even have 2 witches for friends!" Maka said.

"I don't believe you! I won't let my darling Moka be influenced by an evil meister like you. So now, I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari said, chanting and then out of a janitor's locker, brooms, dustpans and a bunch of buckets began beating Maka, who had no choice, despite other people being in the hallway.

She jumped back and made blades come out of her arms and feet, slicing and kicking the items, breaking most of them, except the metal buckets, which managed to hit her, almost knocking her out, but she did one last move and knocked the bucket down, but she had to get to the nurse's office before passing out. She managed to shuffle around the corner, but then passed out, luckily right at Kurumu's feet, who took her to the nurse's office.

"That's what you get for messing with a witch!" Yukari laughed triumphantly.

Unfortunately, 3 particular pedophiles were hiding just around the corner, further proving their pedophilia, listening to the whole conversation.

"That little witch is out of control. Revealing your monster identity is DEFINITELY against school rules!" The fattest one said.

"Looks like you pressed your luck a little too far." The leader said.

"But what about the other girl? She made those blades come out of her arms; she must be some kind of demon weapon!" The other creepy, bratty, skinny one said.

"If you listened to the conversation, you would've already known that. But there are loopholes. That was an emergency, plus she didn't go full form, so I suppose it's okay. Besides: Demon Weapons are ACTUALLY accepted." The leader said.

Back in the nurse's office, for some odd reason, the nurse wasn't there, so Kurumu had to take it upon herself to do a surprisingly good job at tending to Maka's wounds.

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked, dabbing a cotton ball she held with tongs up to a wound on top of Moka's head, which made her wince slightly, so Kurumu moved the bloody cotton ball away.

"I don't really know what to do." Maka said.

"It sounds like you've had a really rough experience, Maka." Kurumu said.

"You have no idea. It's hard to even get near Moka now. I can't cut through things like metal that easily. It takes a while and by that time, she hits me with something else." Maka confirmed.

"I've heard of that girl. Supposedly, she's some sort of genius, but apparently she's childish and bratty. And everybody in her class hates her guts." She said which actually depressed both of them. "But she's probably really full of herself because she's so smart. You know how those brainiacs are." She said, but then stopped; remembering Maka came in just behind Yukari. "Oh, wait. Nevermind. Sorry." She apologized.

From outside, Yukari spied on the two girls. "Maka, you evil girl and my most hated rival, I'll fix you so bad you'll never sit again!" Yukari said. She then pulled out a voodoo doll. "This is my voodoo doll! And it has Kurumu's name written ALL over it!" She announced, holding it up. "Just tuck this strand of Miss titty-pie's hair inside AND…." She said, moving the doll.

Suddenly, back inside the infirmary, Kurumu stood up for some reason.

"Kurumu, something wrong?" Maka asked.

Kurumu began looking herself over as she turned around without moving any of her muscles. "Actually, no, it feels like I'm moving on my own… What the!" She said, then shrieked as she suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Maka's skirt and panties, yanking them both off the smaller girl and dropping them on the floor.

"Kurumu, what the hell?!" Maka demanded, trying to cover herself, while the succubus was still trying to figure out what was going on, before she suddenly grabbed the younger girl and held her under her arm.

Moka walked to the infirmary and heard a hard smacking sound over and over, along with screams of pain and protest that sounded like Maka. She opened the door, but was still panting from exhaustion. "I thought I'd never lose her." Moka said, then opened her eyes to the rather unexpected event of Kurumu spanking Maka.

"Ow! Kurumu, stop it! That hurts!" Maka said, kicking her legs frantically, feeling worse pain than she receives from one of Inner Moka's spankings.

"Kurumu let her go! You're still mad about her ruining your harem plan, aren't you?!" Moka asked angrily.

"I've gotten over that, but I don't even know what's going on, I'm confused as you!" Kurumu argued.

Unbeknownst to them, Yukari had 2 voodoo dolls, one having control of Maka, which she then used to make a few…. Adjustments…. To Kurumu's school uniform. All three girls were shocked as Maka yanked down Kurumu's skirt and panties. Moka was shocked, but quickly slammed the door so no one could see.

"What's going on here?!" Maka screamed in anger… and pain, now that Yukari continued what she had been doing with Kurumu's doll.

Suddenly, all 3 of them heard laughing and turned towards the noise, Kurumu still holding Maka in the same position with her hand ready, but she now had control. "Hahahaha! It worked, I did it!" Yukari shouted from outside, pointing at them.

"It's Yukari!" Moka shouted, causing the witch to hide.

Later in the classroom, they began talking about Yukari's actions to her.

"Look, Yukari, I understand why you think demon weapons, Lord Death and Meisters are evil, but we're not. I used to think all witches were evil myself, but for a while now I've known they're not. That doesn't change the fact that there ARE still evil witches out there that WILL hurt innocent people, other monsters and even other witches, like Medusa Gorgon, or her sister Arachne." Maka said.

"I don't care, humans are evil and so are the people that protect them and hunt down witches! Even if Medusa and Arachne WERE evil heretics, YOU were the one who killed them!" Yukari said, shocking Moka.

"Is that true, Maka?" She asked, horrified.

"Yes, it's true. But I did that for good reasons: I killed Medusa… Well, more precisely, her spirit and soul in order to save a little girl even younger than Yukari. And I killed Arachne in order to save EVERYONE. Even all of you guys and I didn't even know you back then. If her plans went through, we'd all be dead or consumed by madness from the kishin." Maka said, now scaring all 3 girls because of the kishin.

"Still! I don't trust you and I won't let you anywhere near Moka!" Yukari said, hitting Maka in the head with a golden washtub, then running out the door.

"Come back here, you little brat!" Maka said, about to run after her.

"Um… Maka…" Moka said, gesturing downwards.

Maka looked in time to turn completely red to see her skirt around her ankles and Kurumu lifting it back up for her.

"You should calm down, too. You can't go around losing your temper with a little kid like that." Moka scolded the smaller girl.

"Well, she's being a brat and she deserves it! My mom would do the same thing Kurumu did to me earlier if I was that much of a brat!" Maka said, then looked down at the Rosary. "What does the other Moka think of this?" She asked.

The rosary flashed, signaling that Inner Moka was incredibly surprised to hear her opinion was wanted. "Honestly, I believe she deserves what Kurumu and Maka have been getting from me." She said, getting blushes from both girls mentioned.

"Yeah, but…" Moka said.

"She must've gone through a lot, witches are hated by both sides, human and monsters." Kurumu said.

Yukari was laughing to herself, hiding the emotions of sadness from remembering all the things they said to her. Unfortunately, just then, she bumped into 3 particular people. "Ow, that hurt you moron, why don't you watch where you're going?!" She asked, shouting and flailing with her eyes closed.

"Well, I suppose compared to you, anyone could be considered a moron." The class president said.

"The class president…" She said, shocked.

"Well, if it isn't little miss rule-breaker?" the other skinny pedophile said, stepping into view.

"You've gone and made our class president angry." The fat one said, also stepping into view, the three of them now looking down with incredibly creepy faces at the small 10 year old on the ground, making the ultimate pedo moment.

"Well, that doesn't have anything to do with you guys, so leave me alone!" Yukari shouted at them angrily.

"Oh, but it does…" The class president said creepily as all 3 of them closed in on her, then he grabbed her by one arm, lifting her up in the air while the other two stood behind either her or two her side, both with creepy pedo looks on their faces. "Whenever a student does something to disrupt class discipline, it's always our responsibility to teach them a lesson." He said in a still creepy tone, scaring Yukari.

Back in the classroom….

"My point is, you're WAY too lenient when it comes to Yukari." Maka said to Moka, who looked down in a thinking type of way.

"But still, when you stop to think about how she must feel…" Moka said, but was interrupted.

"If that's the way you look at it, think about MY feelings, because I'm the one getting beaten to death here." Maka said.

"Don't you get it?! You should know what it's like to be different. I know you do, Maka." Moka said.

"That's not the same thing. The only thing that's ever happened to me was that everyone was shocked that I'm both meister AND weapon." Maka said.

"Don't you understand? I won't abandon her!" Moka said, running out.

"She DID say she didn't care if she was well-liked. I mean, let's be honest, that is SO like a witch." Kurumu said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Maka said, only half-understanding: Medusa and Arachne didn't care what anyone thought of them, but she didn't think that counted for ALL witches.

"You mean, you don't know? Look, witches are half-way between monsters and humans, but they're not really either one," Kurumu explained, meanwhile in ANOTHER pedo scene, the three class presidents were dragging Yukari into the deep, dark, foggy, concealed forest. Kurumu then continued to explain, "A long time ago, people used to say witches were the link between monsters and human beings. Nowadays, people think that they're nothing but half-monsters," Kurumu said.

"Half-monsters?" Maka said, confused. She was informed that half-monsters were allowed here, but then she remembered Lord Death said they weren't the most well-liked.

"They aren't exactly accepted by the humans, either," Kurumu said, holding up a finger to emphasize she was going to make a point, "Back in the day, things were pretty bad. They had witch trials and witch hunts. They've always been a hated people. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone. She's probably always felt like she was alone from the very beginning." Kurumu said.

"I can't believe it." Maka said, feeling horrible for the little witch. She also was reminded a lot of Crona: one of her closest friends, who was a former enemy and the son of one of her worst enemies, Medusa, who treated her own son less than dirt.

"Maybe we should go help Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, I'll go after them, you fly through the sky and wait in case we need help." Maka said.

"Right!" Kurumu confirmed, jumping out of the window and sprouting her wings, flying off to the forest while Maka ran out and followed where Moka had went.

Meanwhile in the rape forest, the pedo leader threw Yukari against a tree.

"Hey, what's your problem that hurt?!" Yukari shouted at him.

"'It hurts, it hurts!' why don't you go cry about it?!" One of the assholes said.

"Yeah, you're voice is disgusting." One of the others said.

"Yep. Disgusting is exactly right. It makes me sick!" The leader said, transforming.

The three of them then turned into a bunch of freaky lizards, still about the same size, a regular human who knows how to handle themselves in a fight could probably take them. They approached Yukari, who drew her wand.

"You're nothing but a disgusting, snot-nosed, shrimp-ass bitch!" The leader said "A thing like you DOESN'T belong here!" He added.

This shocked Yukari, remembering when 3 girls from her class were badmouthing her and she used her magic to yank down their skirts from behind a corner.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The leader said, making Yukari look up.

"Magic wand attack!" She announced as she chanted a spell. It was interrupted, however…

"Oh, shut your damn mouth!" The leader said, biting her magic wand and effortlessly breaking it.

"Oh, no! He ate my magic wand!" Yukari said, looking at the stump that was once her cute little wand.

"Ugh. Gross. I've never tasted something so terrible in my life." The leader said.

"What should we do with this one, huh?" The one on the left who was previously the bald, bratty pedo asked.

"I say we eat her. There's plenty of fog, there's no way anyone would see us." The one on the right who was previously the fat one who was the biggest pedo suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" The leader said, sticking his tongue out, making him look like a lizard pedophile. "She's a prepubescent little runt, but at least she'll take the taste of that wand out of my mouth!" He said, laughing evilly, approaching her.

"Oh, no…. PLEASE! HELP ME!" Yukari shouted desparately.

"Get away from her! Right now!" Moka shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Moka, it's you!" Yukari said, relieved.

The leader looked forward at her, chuckling. "Well, well, look who it is!" He said.

"I just had a great idea, boss, how about we eat both of them!" The brat said.

"I second that motion." The fat one said.

"I gotta admit; she does look tasty, all plump and juicy and most of all… She's got THOSE. And THIS. And THAT!" He said, focusing on her boobs, then curves, then ass.

Moka was ready to fight, but the Yukari shouted and surprised her.

"I'm fine, just get out of here!" Yukari shouted. "As far as monsters go, these guys are a joke! Trust me, I can handle them myself!" She said.

"You gotta stop doing that, Yukari." Moka said, walking towards her. "Don't act so tough. If you're scared, there's nothing wrong with asking others for help. You really should try being more honest with yourself." She said, now being almost in front of Yukari.

"But I…" Yukari started.

"There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Yukari." She said as the lizards all looked between each other and exchanged confused looks. "Why bite off more than you can chew? You're still a little girl, you know." Moka said.

Yukari rubbed her eyes, then spoke. "I'm not pushing myself too hard." She said.

"The truth is, you've been alone your whole life, right?" Moka asked, shocking the smaller girl. "If you feel lonely and you don't like being all alone, why don't you say so?" She asked.

Yukari looked away for a moment, then looked back.

"I was the same. All alone, all by myself." Moka said, tearing up slightly.

"You too, Moka?" Yukari asked, then Moka smiled to her.

"That's why I'll never give up on you. It's why I wanna help you and be there for you, Yukari. No matter what." Moka said, holding Yukari's hands.

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari said, then embraced the older girl and started to cry.

"Hey! What gives?! Did they forget about us or something?!" The leader asked in shock, one of his eyes twitching.

"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?!" One of the others said.

"We're not gonna stand for it! You understand me, fellas?! We're not gonna put up with this crap, are we? I say it's high time we chow down on some of that yummy-looking rump roast!" The leader said, lunging at Moka.

Yukari gasped, seeing what was happening. "No!" She shouted, getting away from Moka's hug and biting the leader's tail, managing to hurt him.

"Oww! What the hell do you think you're doing, you miserable little brat!" He said, swiping his claw at her, only to have his palm impaled by one of Maka's wrist blades, before being uppercutted with a high kick Maka delivered with a large blade sticking out of the center of her right foot.

She then jumped back with Yukari as the leader landed on his back, but slowly got up.

"Huh? I don't get it, why are you here?!" Yukari asked.

"I know how you must feel. I have a friend who's a lot like you. His name is Crona. He was always alone; no one ever took the time to deal with him. Even his own mother treated him like a weapon, nothing more." Maka said, surprising the young girl, but she didn't believe her.

"You liar, how am I supposed to believe you?!" She asked.

"I saved you and came here for both of you, didn't I? And, if I get the chance, I'll introduce you to him someday." Maka said.

"Alright, that's enough! This is getting ridiculous! For the last few minutes, it's been nothing but a bunch of sappy melodrama." The leader said.

"It's time we step in and take care of these wimps!" The brat said, rushing at Maka and Yukari.

"We've got this, class president, you do the other girl!" The fat one said, also rushing at the two girls.

"No, Yukari! Maka, look out!" Moka shouted.

The two girls failed to notice the danger in time, but luckily, at the last moment, Kurumu swooped in and grabbed them, flying high, dodging the attack effortlessly.

"Maka, Yukari, are you okay?!" She asked.

"Kurumu!" Yukari said in shock as the succubus landed and set them down.

"Uhh! You girls are heavy." Kurumu sighed as she set them down.

"Another do-gooder?!" The class president said.

"This is getting annoying." Another one said.

"Whaddya say we round 'em up and eat every last one of 'em?" The brat asked, shocking Yukari.

Maka then stepped in. "You want some, bring it on!" She said, standing in front of Yukari.

"Maka, you're…" Yukari said in shock.

"It's time, boys attack!" The leader ordered, rushing at the group.

"Let's eat!" The brat shouted, also barreling towards our young group of heroes.

"Dinner is served!" The fat one said, rushing, in back of the other two.

Moka then rushed back up to them. "Have Maka remove the Rosary! I wish to fight beside her!" Inner Moka ordered. "What?! Okay!" Moka said, understanding what happened. "Maka! My other self wants you to remove the rosary!" Moka said.

"Okay!" Maka said, yanking it off.

There was a brilliant flash of light, Moka's body improved, hundreds of bats swarmed her, everyone was scared and intimidated by her awesome monster energy.

"Get back, you filthy trash!" Moka ordered, stopping the 3 where they stand.

'Is this… Moka's vampire form?!' Yukari thought in her head.

"Look! Her hair! Don't you know getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!" The brat said, rushing at Moka, only to be kicked into a tree.

"That skirt is WAY too short, too! It's a clear violation!" The fat one said, also rushing at her, only to be easily knocked away by Maka's blades.

'The legendary S class monster, a vampire! And a mythical demon weapon!' Yukari thought, incredibly intimidated.

The leader looked in fear at his 2 lackeys thrown into tree tops so effortlessly. "They knocked them out that easily?! And one of them has blades! I can't see them! What the hell just happened?!" He said in shock.

"You aren't worth my time. The only way you pathetic losers can gain any power is by ganging up on the weak!" Moka said, now standing behind the class rep, setting Maka down, having held her bridal style so both of them could get behind the leader quickly to scare the shit out of him.

He jumped back and faced the two of them. "Having blades come out of you and having such strength is against OUR SCHOOL'S RULES!" The leader said, rushing at them.

Moka threw a roundhouse kick at his mouth, shattering all his teeth while Maka threw a side kick to his stomach with 3 ice skate-like blades on the bottom of her foot, the two of them effortlessly sending him flying.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted as he skipped across the water like a stone.

"Okay, you win. I'll start my parole." The leader said as he sank to the bottom of the pond.

"Wow. I guess we can always count on you two." Kurumu said.

"But why?" Yukari asked.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I was so bad and I did mean things to everybody. I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?" Yukari asked.

"Didn't you hear anything we said, Yukari?" Maka said, getting the younger girl's attention. "We came to rescue you because we all wanna be there for you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore. From now on, we'll be right by your side." Maka said, then both her and Kurumu smiled.

Yukari looked back and forth between everyone and cried, never having anyone really care for her.

After a few days….

Kurumu and Moka were carrying some paper shopping bags to the classroom for some reason, talking about Yukari.

"About Yukari, I heard she COMPLETELY cleaned up her act after that. She got up in front of the WHOLE class and apologized for the mean tricks she pulled. Everyone started to feel guilty for all the mean things they said about her. Little by little, they started to open up to her." Kurumu said, opening the door as they reached their destination.

"That's so great." Maka said.

"Oh, my darling Maka, I just love you to death!" Yukari said, hugging Maka around the waist.

Both girls dropped their bags in shock.

"Yukari, what's up?" Moka asked.

"Hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other; I should come over and play sometime!" Yukari said happily.

"Come over and play?" Moka asked, confused.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Because I already love you, Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Maka, too, isn't that great?!" She asked, while Maka was incredibly confused. "When I got pushed by Maka, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore. What I mean is I want her to push me down over and over again!" She said, hugging Maka tighter, the latter of whom was trying to pry Yukari off of her.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea!" Maka said, trying to gently push Yukari away.

Kurumu laughed while Moka looked down with her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"You're just wasting your breath." Moka said, somewhat coldly. She then lunged at Maka. "Maka belongs to ME!" She said, then bit Maka.

"No! Moka, ease up a bit! You're gonna drink all of my blood at this rate!" Maka complained.


	4. Pointless Filler Plus Fans

The scene began with the 4 main girls of the series (so far) eating lunch together.

"Sorry, but this skipped a big portion of the beginning of the episode because Tsukune had issues Maka wouldn't be dealing with. Whee~!" The bat, Kou, who normally talks about the monsters and pointless things informed, flying away later.

"Hey, have you girls felt like you've been getting spied on a lot lately?" Kurumu asked.

"Now that you mention it, I have." Yukari said having a flashback. She was walking down the hall carrying a film projector and a few books, presumably for class, groaning about its weight. "Wow, this TV equipment is so heavy." She said. She also turned from side to side, hearing something behind her, then heard a picture being taken and turned to see a tall, creepy guy on both knees on the floor a little ways behind her with a camera. "Hey creep! What the heck are you doing?!" She demanded.

He stood there in shock for a minute, but then got up, taking a bunch of random-ass, irrelevant pictures at random-ass, irrelevant angles, trying to act as if he wasn't being a perverted creep taking pictures of the young witch. "Just taking pictures of our ever-changing school! See, I'm in the photography club! So, this is part of my duties! These photos are for the yearbook and not for my personal use at all." He said, talking pretty fast, taking pictures faster and faster after each sentence.

Time then flashed back and zoomed into Kurumu. "Me too." She said, having her own flashback. She was at…. Some form of an ingredients store, getting supplies, presumably for love potions to use on her close-to-being-boyfriend, Tsukune.

"See, and you all probably thought Tsukune wasn't in this story!" Kou said, flying away.

"Let's see, I need Vanilla extract, baking powder and a bottle of Liquor. Great!" She said, grabbing the ingredients, spinning around happily. "Yahoohoo! I really hope Tsukune's gonna like this! And Maka probably will if he won't eat it." She said, happily. Suddenly, she felt as though she was being watched and turned around to see…. A perverted looking, short, fat guy, trying and failing to strike a dashing and/or sexy pose, creeping out the Succubus.

Later, she was walking down the hall, her boobs bouncing with a hard-to-describe noise after each bounce. Unbeknownst to her at the time, she was being followed by someone with a giant gut that made a sloshing sound every time he took a step. She turned around to see him doing the same thing as before, leaning towards a wall with one hand on it, the other hand on his hip and one leg in front of the other. "Again?!" She said with a creeped out expression on her face, covering her boobs with her hand.

Later again, she came out of some random room with something in her hand, shocked to see her stalker/poser leaning against a pillar in front of her, holding a wilted flower. "He's here, too?!" She practically screamed. Later yet again, she and the rest of her gym class was doing basic stretching exercises, Kurumu being right next to Maka in the back, then when she did her toe touches, she saw the guy striking another pose, only upside down, due to her position. "He's still staring!" She shouted. (Probably at my ass!) She screamed in her mind.

Back to real time. "Getting stared at is WAY worse. I mean, I'd rather have my picture taken than have some guy gawking at me like that." Kurumu said, slurping a few noodles.

"Yeah… Me, too." Moka said, sweatdropping.

"What about you, Maka?" Kurumu asked.

"Well…. Maka said, having a flashback. She just walked out of her room, getting ready for the day, when some rather young-looking guy rushed at her, got on his hands and knees and grabbed her hands, hanging his head down to the ground.

"Oh, Maka, my one and only goddess, my Bladed Beauty, please go out with me, I'll be your humble slave!" He said.

Maka was instantly disgusted and jumped back, growing a curved blade from each shoulder and a Baraka-like blade from her wrists. "Back off, you perv!" She said, slicing him slightly, but not seriously, then she hurried away.

"Oh, even when they strike me, you and your blades are absolutely beautiful!" He said, his eyes spinning from his beatdown.

Then we went back to real time.

"Either way, those guys give me the creeps." Yukari said.

"We can kick their ass if they try anything with us." Kurumu said.

"Agreed. But what about your boyfriend, Tsukune?" Moka asked Kurumu.

"I'll be his personal bodyguard. If they try anything, I'll take them out. It'll be like killing to turds with one bone. Yahoohoo~." She said confidently.

"I think what you meant was killing two birds with one stone." Yukari deadpanned.

Later on….

Maka had packed a small bag full of letters and went to the bus stop, not unnoticed by Yukari, the latter of whom went to Moka.

"Moka! Maka has a bag and she was heading off campus!" Yukari said.

"Wait! She couldn't be leaving, could she?!" She asked, horrified.

Maka reached the bus stop and noticed Tsukune was there.

"Hey, Tsukune, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh, Maka! Um… Nothing, I was just here to-." He said, but was interrupted.

"Where do you get off calling her Maka?!" A voice called out.

They turned to see the 4 fanboys in their fanboy outfits, standing there with their arms crossed.

"She's one of our sacred goddesses! So how dare you say her name so lightly, you punk!" Maka's fanboy said.

Maka had heard from Kurumu that Tsukune was as a matter of fact a human who was enrolled in this school by mistake, so she knew he couldn't take them on alone, if at all.

"You creeps are the only punks around here!" Maka said, sprouting the same sets of blades described earlier, as well as one coming straight out of each rib, a curved blade from each toe, elbow and kneecap and also out of the back of her ankle.

"What the hell?!" Tsukune screamed in fear. He was still unused to anyone transforming, so he definitely didn't expect to see blades coming out of anyone. He never heard of Demon Weapons before.

"Shut up and stay back!" Maka whispered/hissed.

"We don't know where you're planning on going, buddy." The fat one obsessed with Kurumu said.

"But you're off of school grounds now, so that means the 3 of us can do this!" The tall one said, then they all lamely transformed.

Moka's stalker put the cup he previously beat Tsukune with on his head and turned into a weird umbrella freak. Yukari's obsessor extended his neck and Kurumu's stalker only lost his face and opened up his shirt. Maka's stalker just grew shark fins on his head, back and elbows and turned blue.

"You lost whatever badass points you ever had." Maka said under her breath.

"So those are your monster forms?!" Tsukune asked.

"What was that? Wait, no, even you're dissing us now? Awe, dammit!" Umbrella said,

"Um… No, it's just that…" Tsukune started.

"It's just that we're pretty dorky-looking monsters, right?! We know…" Blob said in despair.

"And it sucks! The chicks at this school always go for the cool, flashy, badass monsters that go here! Looking like this, we don't stand a chance." Stretch said.

"And you! You don't even try, but somehow you still get girls! That's why we hate you!" Shark said.

"And why you're gonna die!" Umbrella said, spinning and blowing Tsukune away. Maka was able to stand her ground, however. She rushed at him, but the stretch started squeezing Tsukune like a snake.

"Don't think you're gonna get out of this one!" He said. Maka then rushed at him, but he tossed him to umbrella, who merely put his foot on his back (seriously, they couldn't have made Tsukune out to be any more of a wuss through this entire show. He's only there to pull of the rosary, be a compassionate bitch and get his ass kicked multiple times an episode.)

"Yeah, especially when you try to steal the women we love!" Umbrella shouted, then kicked him to blob.

"I only like Kurumu! Everyone else is just my friend!" He pleaded.

"You'll never get to sit down and chew the fat with our darlings ever again!" Blob said, trying to eat Tsukune with his stomach.

"We won't stand to let you take them away from us ever again!" Shark said as they ganged up on him while Stretch constricted him and Shark got ready to bite him.

"Perfect! They're all finally together!" Maka said, rushing in and curling into a ball of blade, slamming into them, unfortunately, Blob cushioned most of the blow.

"Take your hands- I mean neck- off of him!" Moka called as the other 3 girls flew in for the rescue, Kurumu carrying them all.

"Um… Question: why do I always have to carry you guys?" Kurumu asked, slightly strained.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I forgot which spell to cast to make us fly." Yukari apologized.

"Um… Guys, this stuff can wait! Tsukune and Maka can't!" Moka said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Kurumu said, setting them down and flying back up high. She then swooped in and grabbed smacked Stretch, sending Tsukune flying.

"Magic wand! Love seat!" Yukari said, making a blue cushioned seat beneath Tsukune for him to safely land on.

Then the girls went on to fight in order to protect him after a cheery speech about friendship and helping that I've decided to skip, then the pathetic runts crying and then they attacked. Stretch went first, stretching his neck out at Yukari.

"Yukari! My love! I'm gonna wrap myself so tight around that smoking hot little body of yours! You're a ripe fruit ready to blossom and I want a taste!" He said, opening his mouth, to which the witch ran away at top speeds.

"Gross, no, get away!" She said, running back and forth like in classic cartoons with her hands up in the air in a full panic.

Kurumu was trying to punch Blob in the stomach instead of clawing him, only to get her hands covered in a nasty slime.

"I have an enormous abundance of love for you, so what's say you and I gaze lovingly at each other, huh?!" He asked hopefully.

She looked at her hand, groaned and shaked it off. "Ugh! What am I supposed to look at?! Your face? 'Cuz you don't have one, you big, fat freak!" She said, trying to stab him with her claws, only to get her hands stuck under his giant man-boobs until she pulled so hard she fell back.

Shark dived at Moka and grabbed her legs, nuzzling them like her father once did to Medusa. "Oh, Maka, please! Be with me! I'm so desperate and you are such a goddess. I would worship you!" He said.

Maka was only disgusted, kicking him up into the air, jumping after him and cutting him up, knocking him out in an instant. "Back off! Almost all of you guys are pathetic jerks!" She said, huffing angrily.

Lastly, Umbrella was spinning madly, sending nasty goop everywhere and blowing Moka's skirt in the breeze. "Oh, Moka, no matter how hard the rains fall, no matter how fierce the rays of the sun become, which by the way are the archenemies of your lovely alabaster skin, I will be your umbrella of LOVE!" He said, approaching her, while she was covering her mouth trying not to throw up.

"Um…. Thanks, but I've got an umbrella." She said, then jumped back as he got closer, spraying more of the nasty goop. "Ew, no, stop!" she demanded.

"That's not good! I've gotta end this now!" Tsukune said as he wiped to goop off his face and decided to do something. "Hey, you three! You call yourself a fan club, but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers! You're pathetic!" He shouted at them.

They were shocked. "Wait, you're calling US pathetic?!" Umbrella shouted.

"And not just that, but ugly, no-good, disgusting, pervert monster trash, too?!" Blob said.

"I… Didn't say that last part." Tsukune said.

"You THINK that, though, right?!" Umbrella asked. "Well, you won't have to look at us much longer, cuz we're gonna…" He said, then they all charged.

"Destroy you!" They all shouted

Then, skipping stupid dialogue I couldn't understand, they transformed into an even lamer monster.

"What the?! Holy crap!" Tsukune said in slight fear.

"Not so pathetic now, are we?! In fact, the only pathetic thing around here is YOU, tiny!" It said, smacking him.

"The dumbass should've moved, whee!" Kou said, flying off.

"Tsukune, no!" Kurumu shouted, rushing to his side.

"Why didn't I think of this, sooner?" Maka said, pulling off Moka's rosary, then attacking to weaken him for the main event.

"You three! You woke me?!" She demanded, enraged as Maka fell back and stood next to her.

"Look! Those cold, yet beautiful eyes! And that silky, silvery hair! It's her! The one we've been waiting to worship all this time! Our true idol, the one who descended from the heavens above! We adore you! And we hope that you'll return our love!" It said.

"Never! Not even if you were the last amalgamated monster trio on Earth!" She said coldly.

They then took a stupid love-boy pose as if she just gave them a compliment. "Oh, such cold-hearted words, my goddess! Yes, thank you Ma'am, may we have another?!" They asked, then rushed at her as if she was going to give her a hug.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys?! Even my dad gets the hint before they do!" Maka shouted in disbelief.

"Kurumu! Yukari!" Moka said.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Yukari asked.

"The two of you have to help me out." She said.

Kurumu looked shocked for a moment, then got a sly look on her face. "Roger that!" She said, flying up to the left.

"Sure thing!" Yukari said, running to the right, leaving the path clear for the monster.

"What about me, Moka?" Maka asked.

"You and I are going to deliver the final kick, Maka. Maybe make a few ice skate blades on the bottom of your foot." She said, to which Maka happily complied.

"Take this, dorks!" Kurumu shouted, hitting them with a diving kick, knocking them forward, but they had a chance of getting their balance back.

"Magic wand! Let's rock!" Yukari said, creating a rock in front of its foot, tripping them.

"Oh no, what's that?! Watch out, we're gonna fall!" They shouted, falling towards the similarly named girls.

"Now get lost, losers!" Moka said as the two girls kicked the freaky monster fusion. Then they broke apart in midair and fell on top of Shark, who also turned back to normal.

The 4 losers then lay there, defeated.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Right away." Fatty said.

"I thought… She was the one. The one we've been waiting for! The true idol! From this day forward, we're now: the vampire fan club, 'kay?" The leader who worshipped Moka said, before they all passed out.

"Wow, what a long showdown! This episode's big fight came out at a whopping 8 seconds, whee!" Kou said.

The group then reunited.

"Tsukune, you can't leave me!" Kurumu shouted, hugging him and suffocating him in her breasts.

Moka then turned to Maka. "Maka?" She said.

"Yes ma'am?" The young half-weapon asked her.

"You're leaving doesn't work for me. I'd be out a playmate and I'd have no more blood to drink. And it would make HER cry. The other Moka that is, it would make her cry." Moka said.

"You can't leave us!" Yukari said, hugging Maka.

"You're all girls, what are you doing?!" Tsukune said, obviously against lesbian relationships.

"Know your place!" Moka said, kicking him into the air.

"I'm not leaving, what made you think I was?" Moka asked.

"But you had a packed bag!" Yukari said, flailing her arms.

"Yeah, I was going to give the letters I've been writing to Lord Death to give to my mom." She explained.

"I was mailing letters to my family. Wait, Lord Death, what?!" Tsukune said, instantly creeped out.

"Just watch." She deadpanned and opened a small gate such as the way Kid does, which she learned from him shortly before leaving, although she can only directly contact Lord Death, who popped up.

"Hello, Maka what's up?" He asked, then noticed everyone around him. "Oh, hey, kids. You must be some of Maka's friends I've heard about." He said.

"Lord Death, could you get these to my mom, please?" She asked, handing out the letters.

"Sure thing! See you sometime later; Soul will be happy to see you again." He said, taking the letters, then disappeared.

"That may be one-sided." She said.

"Who's Soul?" Moka asked.

"He's my weapon partner. Well, he was. I made him a Death Scythe, so he can be used by Lord Death now and as of lately, I consider our partnership dissolved." Maka answered with a slight attitude.

The bus driver came and Tsukune got him to deliver HIS letters.

The next day in class, Miss Nekonome had an announcement. "There were some construction delays, so it took a little longer than anticipated, but I'm happy to announce class that there is now a payphone in the campus store, one that will connect you to the human world." She said.

"What?!" Maka and Tsukune said, standing up.

"And the bus, due to overwhelming demand will now be coming here once a day.

"Isn't that great, Maka?" Moka asked as Maka sat back down. She then suddenly had a dizzy/hungry look on her face. "You smell good." She said, then bit Maka's neck, drinking her blood.


	5. Mermaids plus EEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!

Moka and Maka were now in the woods, away from anyone who may see them.

"So, are you really okay with this?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Maka said brightly.

"I'm so happy. The first time you've actually offered to let me suck your blood!" Moka said, digging in. After her drink, she smiled brightly. "It was delicious as always, Maka! Thank you!" She said, picking up her bags and starting off.

'Heh. I wonder if she has any idea why I do this for her?' Maka thought.

"We'd better get a move-on, we don't wanna be late for class!" Moka said, looking back.

'I guess not.' Maka thought.

'Ohh! Her blood is so yummy!' Moka thought, cradling herself.

Later in class…

"Okay, everyone! It's time for you to join a cluuuuuub!" Miss Nekonome said in her usual, ditzy tone.

"A club?" Maka thought.

"The primary focus of this academy is to prepare our monsters for human society; with your participation in these clubs, you'll learn to act just like humans, appreciate arts they've developed and deepen your understanding of the human culture." Miss Nekonome explained, then continued. "Now, in order for your transformation into human form to be perfect, you have to have a firm grasp of humans themselves. And ALWAYS remember this: You must never reveal your monster form no matter what." She finished.

"Um… Excuse me!" A student up front said, raising his hand.

"Yes?" Miss Nekonome said happily.

"Your tail." He said, pointing.

She looked back to see her tail was showing, then stopped for a moment. "MEOWWW!" She hissed, scratching a diagonal tic-tac-toe board on his face with her claws.

'What the!? She can't do that, can she?!' Maka screamed in her head.

"Now don't forget to check out the newspaper club! That's the club I run!" Miss Nekonome said happily, as if she hadn't just practically ripped off one of her student's human faces.

'After what you just did? I don't think so.' Maka thought.

And so, outside, there were dozens of club set-ups all over the place.

"Wow, there's a ton of different clubs to choose from, huh?" Maka asked.

"Hey, I've got a good idea! Let's join the same club!" Moka said, dragging Maka through the crowd with her.

"That was my plan anyway!" Maka protested, trying to get free while not falling over.

They then expected the various clubs…

"Come take pictures of ghosts with us!" A horribly detailed character said, holding up a picture with a ghost on it that was obviously colored on with red marker, but DEAR GOD, the animation on that character looked like he was some horribly drawn cut-out from an old cartoon. No wonder Moka screamed.

The next club…

"Acupuncture club?" A guy with green skin covered with nails asked. Once again, Moka screamed and clung tightly to Maka.

Next…

"Mummy club?" A dude wrapped up like a mummy said. Moka was now screaming, being held by Maka bridal style, which is impressive, considering Moka is like a foot taller than Maka.

Next...

"Make love potions with the chemistry club!" A dude with a vial in his hand and a basket of bugs in the other hand said. Moka once again screamed and held onto Maka.

Next.

"Moka, drink this!" The guy said, holding it out to her.

NEXT.

"Mine's better!" Another one said, holding his potion out.

NEXT!

'This is nuts! Doesn't this school have one normal club in it?!' Maka thought.

"Of course not, whee!" Kou said, flying in and changing the screen somehow.

"So, are there any clubs the other you would like to join?" Maka asked, looking at the rosary, which briefly flashed, indicating the other Moka was significantly surprised.

"I'm sure she'll tell us if there is one she wants to join." Moka said.

Then, there was a large group of boys standing in front of one stand. It was the Swimming Club stand and the leader was up front in her swim suit already.

"No wonder all the boys were gathered over here. What a bunch of pervs!" Maka said, her appreciation for the male gender declining by the second.

"Chicks in bikinis!" One fool up front said, fist pumping.

"Oh yeah and most of them are hotties!" Another fool said.

"Hm… The swimming club would be nice, but you couldn't join, could you, Moka? I read that vampires are weakened by water." Maka said, which made the rosary flash again.

"Yeah, that's right." Moka said, slightly afraid.

"Maybe there's a book-reading club or something." Maka said, continuing to look passed the stand.

"Yeah. Too bad, though. It looks like Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari joined it." Moka said.

After a half hour of pointless searching, they heard screams coming from the pool area.

"What could be going on?! Those don't sound like screams of excitement, they sound like they're in trouble!" Moka said.

"I'll go check it out, you wait here!" Maka said, rushing off to check on the incident. She arrived in time to see Tsukune getting his face shoved into the swim captain's boobs and the other swim members, now mermaids, were biting the male students and turning them into shriveled up prunes of corpses.

"Don't think badly of us. We DO lure innocent men into the water and suck their life force, but we are mermaids after all. It's sort of our thing" The captain said, jumping out of the water, revealing her own form.

"Quick monster fact: Mermaids are terrifying monsters whose very presence forebodes calamity at sea! Tales of these inauspicious creatures are well-known are well-known amongst sailors. In some legends, they entice male sea-goers with their alluring looks and then drag them, boats and all down into the depths of the ocean, Whee!" Kou said, then flew off.

"But- But Tamao-!" Tsukune tried to argue, as if he wasn't understanding the situation playing out before him.

"Didn't you hear me? I've been watching you since you first came here. I caught your scent. You have such an irresistibly delicious human-like smell. The same with Maka. Too bad she didn't join." She said, holding Tsukune's face, but then changed and looked at Maka when she mentioned her.

"Well, if you want a taste, you'll have to come get it!" Maka said, kneeling into a defensive crouching positions, blades coming out of her wrists, ribs and shoulder blades, all aimed towards Tamao.

The fish jumped at Maka only to spike herself on the blades and rush back into the water, severely injured. Maka then jumped into the middle of the pool, kicking another mermaid down below before she hit the water, then she sprouted more shorter but sharper blades from most of the bends of her body and most places on her body for that matter to make it impossible to bite her. The only problem was, the heavy metal was kind of weighing her down in the pool so she could just stay afloat, but fighting would be very difficult. Between her, Kurumu and Yukari, however, they were able to defeat most of them. But just as they thought they had won with only Tamao remaining to defeat, one came from below and grabbed Maka's feet, dragging her down into the pool. She tried to break free, but she was slowly losing consciousness and the blades were too heavy. But then, Tsukune finally manned up and pushed her away enough for Maka to cut the mermaid and knock her out, allowing the two to reach the surface.

"Well, well, I'm impressed, but still, you can't just shrug off the fact that you practically drown. This isn't one of those unrealistic video games where life just gets gray and you hide for a few minutes before jumping out and saying 'Hey, I'm back, let's fight!' This is the real deal. Besides, I'm in my element." Tamao said, slowly swimming closer in almost a taunting fashion as Maka coughed out mouthfuls of water.

"Don't flatter yourself. A pathetic minnow like you? I could beat you in my sleep." Maka taunted, deepening her voice so she sounded a little like Inner Moka.

"Minnow? You'll pay for that!" Tamao said, going just under the surface, swimming at crazy speeds towards Maka. "You demon weapons are weak in water, just like vampires! Those blades are only weighing you down! But for a mermaid like me, being in the water is home territory. No way in hell you have a chance of winning here!" She said, getting closer to Maka, who already had a plan.

"You think so? Well, how about we change up territory!" She said, making all of the blades vanish and jumping super high into the air.

"Too slow!" Tamao said, lunging into the air after her.

"I can't believe you took the bait like that! That's just like a fish!" Maka taunted, spinning.

"Hahahaha! DIE!" Tamao taunted, getting ready to bite.

"The air is MY home territory, so KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Maka said, making a rather dull blade come out of her foot and kicked Tamao in the face with all of her strength, sending her back down to the pool, landing in a basket for one of the games, which is kinda like basketball, except in the water with tiny nerf-like balls.

"Dammit! How could she defeat me so easily?!" Tamao demanded.

"Wow, even without Moka, this fight was over in a mere 85 seconds, whee!" Kou said, then flew off.

"Well, she should've known. If a mermaid is in mid-air, that's not exactly home territory is it? Plus, Maka is great at fighting in the air." Kurumu said with an analysis that seemed WAY beyond her, crossing her arms.

"Stupid fish!" Yukari agreed, nodding.

"Maka, that was amazing!" Moka said, climbing the rest of the way over the fence.

"Moka?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah, I was watching from the other side of the fence to stay away from the water." She explained.

"Thanks. How did I do?" She asked.

"You were incredible!" Maka said hugging her.

"Hang on, you're both girls!" Tsukune shrieked as if the world would end.

"Quiet, Tsukune!" Yukari said, hitting him in the head with a golden wash tub.

"I have to admit. You were very impressive, Maka Albarn." Inner Moka said through the rosary.

"Thanks." Maka giggled, blushing.

And so after a few days and a ditzy lesson from Nekonome on everything we already learned throughout the episode, our two favorite, similarly named lesbians were hanging out near the swimming pool for some odd reason, discussing what club they would join.

"Okay, so obviously the swimming club's out and there isn't a reading club….." Moka said.

"Well, in that case, what do you say to the newspaper club?" Miss Nekonome asked, licking a fish-shaped ice cream treat.

"Newspaper club?" The two girls asked.

"Yep! See, I'm the faculty advisor!" She explained.

"Sounds like a perfect fit to me!" Moka said.

"Aha! I finally got someone to sign up!" She shrilled happily.

'After what you did to your student, I'm not surprised.' Maka thought.

"Hey, I'll join, too!" Tsukune thought, desperate to get out of the swim club.

"Hold on! You're not joining that club without me!" Kurumu said, chasing after him.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna be in it, too!" Yukari said running over.

"Woo! That makes 5! This is totally awesome!" Nekonome said, cannonball-ing into the pool.

"We're in the same club after all!" Moka said happily, then bit Maka and drank her blood due to the excitement.


	6. Werewolf Plus Pervert

It was late at night in the realm in which Yokai Academy stands, everything looking dark and red like when Inner Moka makes her appearance. In the girl's locker room, a girl just finished a shower, dried off, got into her bra and panties and started to put on her shirt, humming to herself. She buttoned it up when she heard a strange noise.

"Who's there?" She asked in fear, looking at the window as a large figure moved away. "Is there somebody out there?" She asked.

Elsewhere, a girl was getting ready for bed, stepping into her pajama pants and adjusting them. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, indicating there was something behind her, possibly from outside her window. She turned around and screamed. Her fate is unknown...

Moka appeared in front of her girlfriend with a very happy look on her face. "Maka, can I... Please let me suck your blood!" She said, hugging Maka.

"Hold on! Moka- Wait!" Maka pleaded, but alas, her pleas fell upon deaf, concentrating ears as Moka began to drink her blood.

Moka then leaned back with a satisfied look on her face, then held her face adorably. "Oh, Maka, you're blood is so sweet, I might be getting hooked on it!" Moka said happily, although Maka had fallen down and passed out from sudden blood loss.

'If she keeps sucking my blood like this, I'll die from anemia! Maybe the newspaper club we joined will make that a headline.' Maka thought.

"Tsukune!" A voice was heard and Tsukune turned to see his girlfriend Kurumu. "Today's our first day! And I'm so happy to be in the same club as you!" She shouted happily, holding him close with his head between her boobs, although this was suffocating him.

' _HEEEEEELP! I CAN'T BREATHE_!' Tsukune shouted in his mind, praying someone would hear.

"Hey, guys! I joined the club, too!" Yukari said, jumping on Maka's back.

Tsukune reached out in one last try to survive, but failed and slipped into unconsciousness. Luckily, Yukari noticed this. "Oh no! Tsukune's dead!" She shouted, alerting the other girls, who desperately tried to revive him.

Then, as the camera was zooming into the school, some girls outside exercising were heard talking. "Did you guys hear there's a Peeping Tom on Campus?"

"Yeah, isn't it Creepy? I can't even change clothes without looking over my shoulder."

"Yeah, me either."

"Yeah, my club actually had to post a look-out while we change clothes."

"Good idea."

Now, back to the newspaper club.

"Now, let's get started! Welcome to the Yokai Academy Newspaper club!" Ms. Nekonome said, holding up a Newspaper.

"Wait, are we the only members?" Tsukune asked as they looked around the room to see no one else besides themselves.

"No, of course not, silly!" Nekonome said as the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late." A male voice said.

"There he is now." Nekonome said, pointing towards the door.

"I apologize for being a little tardy, but there were some things I had to pick up," He said, holding 3 bouquets, one full of red roses, one full of white and the last full of pink, which were blocking his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling, one of his teeth flashing. "I'm Ginei Morioka, the Club President." He said, handing the pink bouquet to Kurumu and the white one to Maka, one of his teeth flashing again. "But, please, call me Gin." He said, handing the red bouquet to Moka, his teeth flashing again. He then noticed Yukari. "Oh." He said, taking a rose from each bouquet and giving them to her. "I guess good things DO come in small packages." He said, then looked at all of them. "Those flowers make you look even lovelier than you already are." He said, looking at the girls.

"Anyway, Ginei here is the only other member of the club. He's also a sophomore. Since he's the oldest, he'll be the club president. So if you have any questions about it, you can direct them to him." She said, gesturing to him with her hand.

"That's right, I'm here for all of you." He said, brushing his hair back.

"Oh, the faculty meeting is about to start. I'll leave the rest to you, Gin." She said, smiling and waving, leaving.

"Sure, I got it covered." He said.

"Let's get down to business. For starters, let me explain what the club is all about." Gin said getting ready to explain it. "First and foremost, the newspaper club writes and edits the school paper. If something happens on Campus, we're there to report it. And we'll do anything for a story. That includes throwing ourselves in harm's way if need-be, so you better prepare yourselves now, guys! 'Cuz this club IS NOT for the feint of heart!" He said.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a hard-hitting journalist, committed to the truth." Moka whispered to her friends.

"But of course, sometimes we just report on the normal stuff." Gin said happily and calmly, sitting down. "With all that said, do any of you have any story ideas you wanna share?" He asked them and they all looked like they were hard in thought.

"I've got an idea, how about that Peeping Tom?" Kurumu asked.

"I agree." Maka said, giving Kurumu an appreciative look.

"Peeping Tom?" Tsukune asked.

"You haven't heard?" Maka asked in slight disbelief.

"There's this pervert that's been going around Campus lately and peeping on girls. The freak's so quick that no one's been able to get a good description of him yet" Kurumu said.

"The peeper's the worst of the worst." Moka said.

"Yeah, that's for sure, this guy's gotta be stopped!" Yukari said.

"He's a menace to this school and the girls who go here. He's worse than my father." Maka said.

"Then let's use the newspaper to stop him." Kurumu said and everyone nodded.

"Well, then the first thing we've gotta do for this story is find ourselves some informants." Gin said.

"How do we do that?" Tsukune asked.

"Through the first rule of reporting: Hit the pavement and start asking questions." He said.

Later, they began posting posters that read "Searching for information! Any information regarding the peeping tom. Anyone who knows, please come to the Newspaper Club. The Newspaper club."

"Your average citizen is your best resource." Gin said.

"Um, Gin? You're sure you want us to put the posters up this high?" Moka asked, who along with Kurumu and Maka, was stretching as much as they could to put the posters way up high.

"Um... No, I want 'em higher than that." He said.

"What?! Did you say higher?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit more." He said.

"Like this?" Moka asked, reaching a little higher.

"Or how about this?" Maka asked, reaching as high as she possibly could.

"Or even higher?" Kurumu asked.

"I can help put up posters, too." Yukari asked, walking up from seemingly nowhere.

"Well, not until you get a little bigger, okay? You're just too small for this right now." Gin answered calmly.

Tsukune walked to his club-mates with a stack of more posters.

"Is this high enough?" Moka asked.

"Perfect! Just stay right there." He said, crouching down.

'Hey, what are they doing?' Tsukune wondered, then walked up to Gin and crouched next to him.

"Kurumu? Moka? Maka? You doing okay up there?" Yukari asked.

"I'm good. Maka?" Moka asked.

"I'm fine. How about you, Kurumu?" She asked.

"I'd be better if my boobs weren't in the way." She sighed.

Tsukune then realized what Gin was looking at: Kurumu's pink panties, Moka's white ones and Maka's black ones.

'He's totally checking out they're panties!' Tsukune shouted in his mind, getting a massive nosebleed.

"Gin, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Cut it out!" Tsukune shouted, jumping between Gin and the girls, holding his arms out so Gin couldn't see passed them as he got up.

"What? What do you mean?" Gin asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean! You were totally looking up their skirts just then!" Tsukune argued.

"Oh please." Gin said dismissively, giving a polite smile. "Now why would a classy, flower-bringing guy like myself stoop to such levels?" Gin asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Moka asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just Tsukune here. He said something or other about looking at your panties." Gin said, shrugging.

"WHAT?!" All the girls demanded blushing.

"Hey! You were looking at them first, Gin!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune!" Moka, Maka and Kurumu shouted, getting in his face.

"Wait, girls, just let me explain! Yes, it's true, I did see your panties, but that's only because-!" He tried to explain, but was stopped by a slap in both sides of the face by Kurumu and Moka and knocked to the floor by the deadly, dreaded Maka Chop.

"If you ask me, he deserved that for peeping!" Yukari said, walking away

"If you really wanted to see my underwear the could've just asked me, you know." Kurumu said, walking away.

"Wait, I didn't mean to look at your sexy underwear!" Tsukune tried to explain, before turning to Moka and Maka.

"You're lucky I don't keep going until I smash your head in." Maka growled.

"Tsukune... I hate perverts!" Moka said, picking up Maka and carrying her away, the latter of whom was still ready to attack a second time.

"Thanks a lot, Tsukune. Our club meeting's over for today and it's all your fault." Gin said, walking away.

Later in the girl's bathroom...

"That's so gross! Was Tsukune really peeping?" Moka asked. "I feel so dirty! But, which ones did I wear today? What about you, Maka?" She asked, looking at her girlfriend, not recalling that it was her other self that had dressed both of them for the day after Maka's spanking session.

"Um... I forget myself..." Maka admitted. Both girls then slowly lifted each others skirts, when...

"What are you two doing?" Inner Moka's confused voiced asked through the rosary, causing both girls to scream in embarrassment. "You'd better be careful. For some reason I get a dangerous vibe off of him. I have a feeling he's hiding some sort of strange power. So you'd better be extra careful around that Gin, Okay?" She asked.

Later, Gin stood on the roof of the school. "Well, another GORGEOUS full moon tonight, huh? In fact... it's almost as gorgeous as you. My little Moka." He said, watching the sleeping Moka. Then, a wolf's howl was heard.

Later, as Moka and the other girls were walking to school, Tsukune showed up behind them. "Hey, wait up! Like I said, I didn't really mean to do it!" He pleaded.

"I don't care! I don't wanna see you anymore!" Kurumu snapped at him, causing him to put his hands up and do some stupid anime face.

"Do you really mean that?" Maka asked.

"No, but a little dose of the silent treatment will serve him right for peeping at our panties. Isn't that what you did with that guy Soul?" Kurumu asked.

"Um... No, I beat him over the head with a very thick book." Maka answered.

"Oh, come on girls, just hear me out! Kurumu? Moka?" Tsukune called, raising one hand way in the air like a complete idiot.

"Go away, pervert!" Moka said.

"Yeah, go jump in a lake!" Yukari said.

Meanwhile, at one of the girl's locker rooms...

"So are Moka and Maka a couple or something?" One of the girls asked.

"Hm... I don't really know them that well, but then again, I did hear something or the other from somebody who said they saw Moka kissing Maka on the neck." The girl said.

' _WHAT?! KISSING HER ON THE NECK!?_ ' Gin screamed in his mind, but then got a visual that calmed him down. But then he remembered that he probably doesn't have a chance with Moka now. " _AAAAAGH! NOW WAY, YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!_ " He screamed.

"Who's out there?!" One of the girls demanded, throwing open the window as Tsukune just happened to walk by.

"Wrong place, wrong time, Whee~" Kou said, flying onto screen.

The girl glared at Tsukune as he didn't even know what was going on.

"You were peeping on us, weren't you, you slime ball?!" The girl demanded.

"No, I swear, I was just passing by!" He tried to explain.

They continued to argue while Gin watched from the roof.

' _Looks like I better hurry and strike while the iron's hot. Especially since maybe I can drive a wedge between Tsukune and Kurumu_.' Gin though hopefully, then leaned his head back and, guess what? His fucking tooth flashed again!

Tsukune was now in a chair being interrogated by Kurumu, Moka and Maka. The first two stood in front of him looking terrifying while our favorite weapon/meister sat in a chair behind him, ready to bash him in the head with a Japanese phone book if she didn't like his answer.

"Look, it was all just a big coincidence. I was passing by right when they looked out." He tried to explain, but the two girls sighed, obviously not buying it.

"Maka chop!" Maka said, bashing his brains in with the book.

Later...

' _Why won't anyone believe me?_ ' Tsukune wondered, sighing.

"Well, I for one believe you, Tsukune." Gin's voice was heard and he was revealed on the other side of the staircase behind Tsukune.

Tsukune looked surprised, but then turned to see Gin. "Really?" He asked.

Gin then pushed himself off a wall and walked up to Tsukune, putting one arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, I've got your back, bro."

"Thank you, Gin." Tsukune said hopefully.

Gin smiled supportively, then spoke. "So what's bothering you?" He asked.

So, the two walked and talked outside of the building. "You're worried the girls don't like you anymore, huh?" Gin asked.

"Exactly! No matter what I say they're completely convinced I'm a total perv. And if this keeps up, Maka's gonna split my skull open with that giant book!" Tsukune said in fear.

"Hey, you see that?" Gin asked, pointing up to a window up high. "Climb up and take a peek." Gin said.

"What for?" Tsukune said.

"To change things with Kurumu, why else?" Gin asked, still sounding supportive. "Use that drum over there to climb on up." Gin said, gesturing to the closer of two nearby (and randomly placed) oil drums.

Tsukune grabbed it, then brought it over to the window and started to climb up.

"Dude, I don't have to tell you that Kurumu's SMOKIN' HOT! I was howlin' the first time I saw her. And I said to myself: 'I'd DEFINITELY want her to join MY pack.'" Gin said, getting a creepy look on his face, looking down at the ground.

"Wait, Gin, what are you talking about?" Tsukune said, looking back at Gin as he finally climbed up.

Tsukune screamed like a complete bitch/dumb-ass as the room he looked into was the girl's locker room and many girls were changing.

'What the hell?! The girl's locker room!?' Tsukune screamed in his mind, then saw a flash off to the side.

"You know, no one likes a peeping tom, Tsukune." Gin said, holding a camera, then held up the picture with an evil grin on his face. "Poor Kurumu. What do you think she'll do when she gets an eyeful of you doing just that. I told you this was going to change things with Kurumu. And if the situation with Maka is as bad as you say, you should get yourself a military helmet, or a suit of armor if her being a demon weapon is true." He smirked.

Tsukune looked back at Gin as the girls began to realize that he was there. "What the hell?! Gin you set me up, you scumbag!" He whispered/snapped at the older male, before the girls began to scream and he began to panic, looking back and forth all around to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Gin vanished like a ninja and Tsukune looked in disbelief, freezing completely, obviously forgetting where he was until he was hit with what looked like a hairspray can and knocked off the drum to the ground.

The girls then looked out to see who it was peeping on them.

"Look, that's him!" A girl with Maka's hair color screamed.

"Creep! Let's kick his ass!" A brown haired girl said.

As Tsukune sat there like a complete dumb-ass, rubbing his ass from the fall instead of doing the smart thing he was then ambushed by the girls he spied on.

"Hey, Sicko! You're not getting away with this!" One girl shouted.

"You're the peeping tom, huh?" Another girl said. Only at this moment did Tsukune finish rubbing and look up to see his predicament.

"Fess up, you sleaze-ball!" Another girl shouted, at which point, Tsukune's situation FULL dawned on him.

"No, you got it all wrong! I'm not the peeper, I swear!" He tried to inform them.

"Oh? Then what were you doing at the window?" a girl with the same color hair as Vanille demanded.

"That sure looked like peeping to me!" A girl with long, maroon colored hair said.

"Well, you see..." Tsukune started.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, accompanied by Maka and Moka.

"Kurumu!" He shouted.

"Is that true? You peeped on them?" Moka asked in disbelief.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding!" He shouted, doing his best to explain himself, but then his facial expression changed to guilt and sadness. "I did look at them... But that's because-!" He tried to say, but was interrupted by the maroon girl.

"Just confess!" She shouted as the girls closed in, weapons drawn and Maka joined them, growing blades from her forearms.

Kurumu then ran away crying and Moka followed, trying to comfort her.

"So you ARE the peeper, then!" Another girl screamed.

"He even admitted it!" Another shouted in rage.

Later, in the Newspaper Clubroom, Kurumu and Yukari were discussing it. "So Tsukune was caught peeping in the girl's locker room. That's the big story on Campus right now." Yukari said sadly.

"But there's no way he would do that!" Kurumu said, still trying to convince herself.

"I agree! He's usually too much of a pussy to look at any girls besides us." Yukari agreed.

"It's absurd! Tsukune leering at a girl other than ME?!" Kurumu shouted, to which Yukari deadpanned. Kurumu noticed this, then cheered up, trying to look happy. "Well, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why he did it!" She said innocently.

"What kind of reason?" Yukari asked.

"Well, that's what we in the Newspaper Club are gonna find out!" Kurumu said, fist-pumping.

Later on the rooftop, Moka and Maka were on the roof, trying to make sense of everything that's happened.

"So, what are you doin' up here? Hey, you know, it's kinda late. It's a beautiful full moon out tonight isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh, hey, Gin." Moka said.

"What are you doing up here?" Maka asked politely, trying to start a possible conversation.

"Well, I enjoy these full moon nights. They help me relax a little and I was waiting to talk to Kurumu in private. Try to help her see passed all this. It has to be hard on her. I just heard. About Tsukune, I mean. I gotta say, the guy didn't really look like the type to peep. I guess it's true about some people having second natures hidden inside of 'em, isn't it." He said seriously and also sounding disappointed.

"Oh, you have no idea." Maka said, pointing her eyes at Moka.

"Yeah, but Tsukune's one of our friends. One of the only friends I have. Could he really be the peeping tom?" She asked.

"I totally get that you wanna trust him. But come on, Moka. A whole bunch of girls caught the dude in the act." He explained.

"Yeah. He'll be lucky if he makes if off life-support, though. I messed him up pretty bad." Maka said, although what she didn't know was no one brought him to the nurse.

"He even moved the drum up to the window to get a better look! Pictures don't lie, Moka." He said

"How do you know about him moving the drum?" Kurumu's voice rang out as she and Yukari stood on the roof a few yards away, arms crossed, wearing Sherlock Holmes coats and hats, with the music playing behind them from nowhere, Kurumu even had a pipe.

"It's easy, just take a look at these pictures." Gin said, holding them out.

"I will, Gin." Kurumu said, taking them and holding them close. "Moka, Maka, take a closer look at these." Kurumu said.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Moka asked.

"Hey! These pictures only show him from the legs up, so how could you know he was standing on a drum, unless you were there, Gin?" Maka questioned, glaring at him as he looked shocked and took a step back.

"Uh... Cuz I went there! After all the ruckus! Cuz I'm such a news hound. That's how. See that was actually the first time I'd ever been to that location. But I could tell right away that he'd been using the drum to stand on." Gin said, scratching his cheek at first, but then started sweating fiercely.

"Oh, and how were you able to ascertain that it was TSUKUNE who moved the drum under the window?" Yukari said, looking away, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Simple! It's because those drums are never under the window like that!" He answered.

"But didn't you just tell us that was the first time you'd been to that location? And if that's true, how would you know that those drums are never kept under the window?" Kurumu asked. To this, Gin looked completely shocked.

"You were already familiar with the site, weren't you? And you knew that the drum had been used as a stand to peep into the window, too, isn't that right? What's more!" Yukari said, reaching into one of her sleeves, pulling out new pictures. "You were there when these were taken, weren't you?" Yukari asked.

Gin tried to maintain his composure, but wasn't doing to good. "Well, come to think of it, maybe I have passed through there once or twice and heard something about a peeper using a drum. But, come on! Even all that doesn't actually mean I was there during the scene of the crime." He said.

"Ha! No, that's exactly what it means, Gin." Kurumu said slyly, looking down at the ground.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean?!" He asked.

"After the events of what happened in the locker room, those drums were removed by the girls because they wanted to prevent a repeat performance." Yukari answered.

"In other words, the only time those drums were actually AT the site, was immediately before and immediately after the incident! It would've been impossible for someone who wasn't at the incident to know about them." Kurumu explained.

"Furthermore, Gin, we managed to obtain several reports, all from reliable witnesses, that just prior to the day's incident they saw YOU moving the drums." Yukari answered.

It finally dawned on Moka. "So then that means..." She said.

"Right." Maka said, death-glaring at Gin.

"The peeper is..." Yukari said.

Then, the three girls who fully understood the situation got together and all pointed at him. "YOU!" They all answered.

Gin's eyed trembled at that moment and he took a few steps back, causing photos to fall out of the bottom of his blazer, which were all perverted pictures of girls changing clothes. All the girls then glared at him, knowing he was confirmed the peeper.

"Oh, well, I wanted to do this the easy way. I'll just have to take you by force, then! Sorry about this!" He said, jumping into the air, landing far behind the 4 girls, transforming. His skin turned purple, his face protruded and he became furry, then completely transformed with a final howl into a werewolf.

Kou then flew onto the screen. "If it wasn't already obvious from all the hints in this episode, Ginei's a werewolf, dummy! They normally look like humans, but whenever there's a full moon, these guys REALLY wolf out. And, the stronger the light of the moon, the stronger their monster powers become, whee~!" He said, flying off.

Gin then jumped straight into the air, for his preferred choice, Moka, but she dodged just in time, but he landed just behind her.

"Moka!" Tsukune said, rushing in to try and save his friend.

"Tsukune, no! Werewolves are S class monsters! They're the same level as vampires! You can't win!" Kurumu pleaded.

But Tsukune still rushed in head-long anyway, towards the stronger, faster, deadlier male.

"Back off! I'm the alpha male here!" Gin said, lunging at Tsukune, claws out, ready to strike.

Tsukune apparently wasn't paying attention, because he didn't even try to throw a punch or anything to attack Gin, so he got clawed and fell off balance, getting knocked into Maka, who accidentally pulled off Moka's rosary. Maka hit the ground on her back just next to Moka, but Tsukune was still sent flying a little ways. For some reason, Moka didn't change yet, but Gin began repeatedly stepping on Tsukune.

"Moka's mine! So is Kurumu! You hear me, punk?! Because if you don't... You're wolf chow!" He said, raising his claws.

Luckily, Maka had enough time to recover and slashed Gin across the back with blades from her wrists. 'He seems a lot stronger than Free was. Free had magic power and far as I can tell, Gin doesn't, but he does have a lot more physical power. Free couldn't HOPE to be that fast.' She thought. Gin then turned his attention to her and tried to fight her, getting the upper hand, constantly appearing, striking and disappearing. All Maka could hope to do was dodge until she somehow made a cocoon of blades around her.

Finally, Moka began to transform and became the scary vampire we all know and love.

Gin stood, frozen in disbelief as mist or smoke from nowhere cleared to reveal Inner Moka in a sexy pose with her eye closed. "No way! It can't be! Those red eyes! She's... A vampire!" He said in complete fear. But then for some reason, he started laughing. "So this is what you turn out to be, Moka? Hahaha! This is the friggin' best! If a vampire's gonna be my woman, then first I'm gonna have to show you who the pack leader is!" Gin said, jumping high into the air and diving towards her.

"Get real, you flea-bitten fool!" Moka said, throwing what martial artist usually like to call a spear hand, but Gin was to fast and easily dodged it, vanishing.

"Hey, what are you aiming at? I'm over here!" Gin said, standing on a small rooftop of the stairs leading to the roof.

"He's so fast!" Yukari said in fear.

"I never even saw the guy move!" Kurumu said in shock.

"Not even Free was as bad as this! He was tough, but he was nowhere near that fast or mobile." Maka said.

"Wait, who?" Kurumu asked.

"Another werewolf I've fought before. But he couldn't get power from the moon. He could use ice power though." Maka answered.

"You've fought a werewolf before, Maka?" Yukari asked, starry-eyed, admiring the girl she loves.

"Yeah, but like I said, he wasn't this big of a problem." Maka said.

The two combatants weren't paying attention to their conversation, so Gin just gloated. "Vampires are known for their strength, but we werewolves are known for our super-speed. We're already fast to begin with and we get even faster as the moon gets brighter. And tonight's the brightest night of all, the full moon!" Gin said, leaping into the air and zipping around everywhere so fast he only appeared as a small beam of light, causing a wind that was constantly blowing Moka's skirt up. "And there's no one who can beat a werewolf on the night of a full moon! Come on, baby try it!" He shouted, still dashing around.

'So he's a werewolf...' Moka thought.

"Hope you're ready for an ass-whippin'! Because as long as the full moon's out, the only winner's gonna be ME!" He said, rushing by, swiping, nicking her skirt a bit.

"MOKA, NO!" Tsukune and Maka both shouted.

Suddenly, Moka easily grabbed Gin's arm as he came to attack again, much to everyone's surprise.

"All of a sudden, I think we panicked a little too much." Maka said.

"Well, it was kind of something to worry about." Tsukune said.

"He only nicked her skirt, drama-queen." Yukari said.

"What the hell, you blocked me?!" Gin said in fear and disbelief. "How, did you-?!" He said, then it dawned on him with more fear. "Wait, no, don't tell me..." He said, turning his head to look at the moon, which was hidden behind the clouds. "Ah, dammit! The stupid moon went behind all those stupid clouds and if the moon doesn't come out then my powers don't come out, either!" Gin shouted, stomping and pouting like a little kid while the others deadpanned. Gin suddenly manned up again. "Then again, it's not the end of the world, even with no moon out, a werewolf's still a force to be reckoned with. As you're about to find out first hand! Now be my she-wolf or I'm gonna have to hurt you! Ya hear me!" Gin said, swinging his claw.

Maka then rushed in quickly as used her blades to slice off the tips of Gin's sharp fingernails, leaving them dull as plastic butter knives. Moka caught his arm after that before it connected with her.

"You stray mutt! Do you really think you have what it takes to be with me, you should know your place!" She said, kicking him with her right leg in the left side of his head, then wheeled around and kicked him in the left side of his head, sending him flying towards the rail of the roof.

He managed to recover and landed on the school rail and was about to push himself back at Moka, but then the rail broke and the force of Moka's kick still had enough energy to push him the rest of the way off the roof. He flailed in mid-air, trying to make it back, but alas, he could not and he fell. "AAAAAH! I think I dooooo!: He screamed as he fell into the darkness,

"This episode's fiiight! Took a total of 112 seconds, whee~!" Kou said, flying away.

"Hmph. I prefer sharper people anyway." Moka said, picking up Maka and nuzzling her.

The next day, the club, minus a certain "wolf" was hard at work, passing out papers.

"Special addition!" Kurumu shouted.

"Hot off the presses!" Yukari cheered!

"Read all about it!" Maka said.

"Who would've guessed that our first addition would be about proving that I'm NOT a peeping tom? Crazy, huh?" He said, looking at Moka, who was tacking up, either a wanted poster for Gin, or the front page of the Newspaper which was the story about Gin being the peeping tom. Unfortunately, once again due to the short length of her skirt, he could see her panties and once again got a giant nosebleed.

"Don't look while I'm up here!" Moka said blushing, kicking him down by accident.

We now see the newspaper, which reads: "Yokai Newspaper: Extra! The true culprit behind the fabricated peeping incident was from Year 2 Class 1 Morioka Ginei!" Speaking of Gin, he was now in his werewolf form, running as fast as he could from the crowd of furious girls chasing him,

"Get back here you creep!" They all shouted. Then, Gin ran in the direction he just came from, having somehow made a complete U-turn without getting caught and the girls now chased him the way they just came from. "Gin, you pervert!" They shouted, still chasing him. Then, somehow, they did the same thing and ran back the way they had first chased him. "You're gonna pay for peeping on us!" They shouted. Then, once again, they chased him back the way they just barely came from. "You're dead!" They all shouted.

Moka had went over to check on Tsukune along with Kurumu, but then Moka caught whiff of his blood and, like Maka's, couldn't resist the smell. "Oh, I'm sorry..." She said, getting tipsy.

"Don't do it, Moka!" Kurumu said in a fierce tone.

"Miss Milk Cow is right!" Yukari said.

"I can't resist! I'm sorry!" Moka said, biting him and drinking, causing him to scream.

"Finally! Not me!" Maka cheered.


	7. Snow Woman Plus Stalker

It was your average day at the less than average school, the newspaper club was having great results handing out the papers.

"Papers here!" Maka shouted, holding them out.

"Get your own copy of the new issue of the Yokai Gazette!" Moka said, also handing out papers, the two of them right next to each other to the point their hips were touching.

"This issue's hot off the presses, people!" Kurumu said, holding them out.

"Wait 'til you take a peek at what's inside!" Yukari said, holding them out.

"Hey, I'll take one." A male student said, reaching out for one.

"Pass one over here, too!" A blonde female student with a pony tail on the right side of her head called out.

"They've even got strategies for the final exams!" Another male student said, impressed.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Gin were standing behind the… well, stand, set up for the newspapers. "Wow, the new issue sure is selling like hot cakes, huh?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, it's great after all the work we put into it." Tsukune said agreeing

"We did it, we got rid of all of 'em!" Yukari said, holding up the box happily.

"Looks like this issue of the paper was another big hit for us." Kurumu said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Moka suddenly had an idea. "Hey, you guys! What do you say we throw ourselves a rap party for once, we can all bring some snacks!" she said happily, leaning onto Maka, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"That's a great idea." Tsukune said, blocking his nostrils with tissues.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Yukari said, raising her hands into the air.

Suddenly, Moka noticed something. "Wait, has anyone seen Gin? Where'd he run off to?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Strange. He was right here just a second ago." Tsukune said, pointing right beside him.

Maka sighed in an annoyed tone. "Whatever, he's probably out hitting on girls again, don't you think?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Gin was looking at someone rather happily. "Right? That article is pretty interesting!" He said, then it is showed he's walking with two girls. "The newspaper club is looking for sexy models for a photo shoot and I can get you an audition!" He said.

"Wow, she was dead on the money, whee-hee!" Kou said, flying away.

We now focus in on Kurumu just barely at the waist line, to see she had her hands on her hips. "Forget about him, he's not invited." She said in a cold, uncaring tone.

"That jerk's the enemy of all women!" Yukari said, raising her hand with her wand in it way into the air, her eyes closed in a weird way to look like this _.

"One of the few people I can say with a straight face is worse than my father." Maka said.

"More importantly, what should we do for the party?" She asked, getting Yukari's attention.

"We should buy some snacks at the campus store!" Moka said.

"Yeah, they have all the good stuff." Maka agreed.

"Yeah. We should get some drinks, too, right?" Yukari asked.

"Okay, but no alcohol." Tsukune said.

"Alright, then it's a plan! After class, we'll meet up at the Newspaper club with the snacks. So do you guys want to play some games while we're there?" Kurumu asked.

All the time she was talking, the group hadn't realized it, but someone had approached them not too far away, her outfit from what we can see so far is dark and light purple striped leggings, matching panties from her mouth and spoke; it is also revealed at this point she has long, purple hair. "You people are all buddy-buddy, aren't you? You newspaper clubbers." She said.

The group then turned around to see her. We now get an ascending camera view that she has white sneakers, her sweater has a pocket on the front at stomach level, the sweater has nothing on the shoulders, but there are two straps under it, she has some form of necklace and she has purple eyes, matching her hair. "And you all like each other. Truthfully, I've never understood that way of thinking." She said, very little emotion in her voice.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?" Kurumu asked angrily.

The girl put her candy cane back in her mouth. "Newspaper." She said. Everyone looked shocked for a minute, so she reached her arm out. "Can I have one?" She asked.

"Oh, sure, it's a little folded, though." Maka said, pulling one out of Tsukune's blazer pocket and handing it to her.

The girl took it and leaned in closer to Maka, inspecting her deeply.

"Um… What are you doing?" Maka asked uncomfortably.

"So you're the famous demon weapon Maka, huh?" She asked, then took out her candy cane. "You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be. I kinda pictured you scarier with blades coming out of everywhere."

"Trust me, that's not a side of her you wanna see." Tsukune said, earning him a large dictionary to the face.

"I'll see you later." She said, walking away.

Moka walked up to Maka and wrapped both of her arms around one of Maka's. "Who was that girl, do you know her?" She asked, deeply concerned.

"No, I've never seen her before." Maka replied.

"Whoever she is, I don't like her." Kurumu said with a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah, tell me about it! Ugh!" Yukari said in disgust.

Tsukune raised his hands and tried to hide his nervous look with a happy one. "Let's just calm down and forget about her. Let's have the party of our lives after school today." He said.

"YEAH!" All 4 girls said; Maka, Moka and Kurumu all raising one fist in the air with kitty faces on and Yukari had both hands in the air.

Later, in class, Miss Nekonome was taking attendance. "Kurumu?"

"Here."

"Mr. Sato?"

"Present."

"Miss Shirayuki?"

No one answered.

"Miss Shirayuki?" Miss Nekonome asked as Moka looked at the seat in front of her that had been empty all year. "I guess she must be out again today." Nekonome said sadly.

Suddenly the door opened and the girl from before entered, ignoring the murmurs around her and took her seat in front of Maka.

"Oh, I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Nekonome said as the girl quietly nodded. "Well, since there's a new student in here, I guess introductions are in order. Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki. Extenuating circumstances have prevented her from attending class up until now, but everyone please be nice and treat her like a friend!" Nekonome said, then Tsukune and Moka freaked out like a couple of pussies.

Outside, Moka, Maka and Kurumu were discussing what to get. "Okay, so we'll buy snacks and head to the party." Moka said.

"Yeah, I've got goodies I plan on making for everyone. I've even got little cookie blades for you, Maka." Kurumu said, Maka giggling at the thought.

"I'll get the drinks then." Maka said as her girlfriend and girl friend walked away. Suddenly, she saw someone behind her. "What's that? Hey! Who's there?" She asked.

Mizore then popped out from a corner where she was poorly hidden. "Hello." She said in a slightly friendly tone, still not showing very much emotion.

"Oh, you're Mizore, right? What's up, do you need something?" Maka asked.

Mizore walked up, holding out the newspaper from before. "I read your paper. As usual, your articles are the most entertaining ones." She said.

"You're familiar with my work?" Maka asked.

In a vague reply, Mizore reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out what looked to be a diary with the kingdom hearts symbol on the back. "Even when I wasn't in school, Ms. Nekonome always brought over issues of the Yokai Gazette for me to read. Of all the articles, the only ones I save are yours." She said quietly.

"Oh. Thanks, I'm flattered." Maka said, blushing a little at the fact she had some form of a fan, opening the book. She was then shocked/creeped out to see Mizore's comments about the article.

("Love talk for the people I hope to…")

("Two hearts as one")

("Pure love")

"You like? I scribbled in a bunch of my own comments and ideas." She said.

' _What the hell? Is she a stalker?!_ ' Maka thought nervously.

"It's just that, I like all the articles your write. You're always writing from the point of view of the righteous and doing good things and protecting people. I can really relate." She said. There was a pause for a moment, but then they started talking again. "Your personality and the way you think is a lot like me and the way I think." Mizore said, walking closer to Maka, putting her arms underneath Maka's and picking the smaller girl up.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked nervously, also frightened, Mizore's contact feeling rather cold. She took a moment to look into her soul, seeing a purple, lonely soul, similar to Crona's, except Crona's had many more problems besides loneliness, but she also noticed it had an icy look to it and cold wind blowing around it.

"Trust me, I know exactly what that's like." She said quietly, holding Maka close, nuzzling her the way Inner Moka did in the previous chapter after kicking Gin's ass.

Later, in the faculty room…

Miss Nekonome appeared to be writing something when she was approached by a man in a white uniform.

"Miss Nekonome." He said.

"Why yes, hello there." She greeted in her usual happy/ditzy tone.

"Are you aware that there's a girl in your class that's been refusing to attend school? I think her name is Mizore Shirayuki. I just got word that she showed up for the first time." He asked.

"Oh! Yes, Mr. Kotsubo." She answered happily.

"If I were you, I'd be very careful about that one." He said.

"meow?" Miss Nekonome asked, confused.

"She hasn't attended a single class since she enrolled, it's only prudent to assume she's dealing with a very serious issue." He said.

Then, another female teacher walked up to them. "On top of that, her school records indicate that along with having a very unusual personality, she caused quite a few problems at Junior High." The teacher, Ms. Kagome asked.

"At any rate, to ensure she won't be a bad influence on the other students, we wanna make sure you watch her and keep a tight rein on her at all times." Mr. Kotsubo said.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out." Nekonome said, deadpanning, not wanting to have so much responsibility.

Meanwhile, Maka and Mizore were hanging out near the pond, skipping rocks. Mizore threw the next one. "Did you see that, Maka? That one skipped 9 times!" She said excitedly, pointing while Maka clapped.

"Awesome! Sorry, Mizore, but I gotta go now. See you later." Maka said, starting to walk away, until she was picked up by Mizore again.

"You wanna go to that buddy-buddy club of yours, huh?" Mizore said, shocking Maka. "It's your little girlfriend, Moka. She's the one you really wanna see isn't she." There was now mist gathering around them. "If you don't stay, there's really no telling what I'll do to that poor girl. All you have to do is just be mine and mine alone. 'Kay? That's it." She finished.

This was the last straw for Maka. "Leave her alone!" She said, struggling, then making small blades poke out of her and jab Mizore, but only enough for her to barely jab her, enough to make her let go of Maka, who then jumped a few feet away and turned to face her opponent, growing blades from her wrist and shoulders again.

Meanwhile….

Moka was sitting at the table alone with the snacks in front of her and some drinks Yukari had bought. "I wonder what's taking her so long." She said, concerned about Maka. Suddenly she heard the door open and instantly perked up. "Maka?!" She asked hopefully, but turned to see a completely different face… Mizore's. "What are you doing here? Where's-" Moka asked, stepping back defensively.

"Wait for her all day if you want to, she won't come." She said, walking over to Moka, water dripping behind her, then she grabbed Moka by the throat, both of them going to the floor, Mizore sitting on top of Moka.

"But, why are you-?" Moka pleaded.

"Because you're a nuisance, that's why. If you weren't always hanging around, Tsukune would've been mine a long time ago!" Mizore said in cold anger.

'Her hands, they're so cold! What's happening to me?!' Moka screamed in her mind as ice started forming on her neck and chin, until she finally got enough strength to fight back. "Cut it OUT!" Moka shouted, bitch-slapping Mizore across the face.

Ice then began to fall as Mizore's hair and, partially her face, turned to ice, one side slightly shattered. "Well that was a nice try. But the me that you see here is nothing but a puppet made out of ice and a good job at it, don't you think?" She asked, her voice echoing. "Sorry, but now it's time for you to die." She said, raising her right hand, which turned into a large ice katana. "In order for me to get what I desire, you have to go!" She said, moving her hand, pointing it down at Moka.

"No…. MAKA, HELP!" Moka screamed desperately.

Meanwhile, back at the pond…

Maka was pushed back across the ice, using her blades to stop herself. "Why are you doing this?!" Maka asked angrily.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me." She said, her hair now ice like the other one I described before.

"You're a Yuki-onna, or snow woman, aren't you? A rare race of female monsters that can bend ice to their will making it do what they want, right?" Maka said.

"That's right." Mizore said, quickly freezing Maka up to her waist and her arms.

"Let me go!" Maka demanded, trying to squirm, but to no avail.

"Don't you see, it was fate that you and I met. We both do what we think is right and protect people and I'm doing what I think is right and protecting the two of us. I feel the connection between us, I think you and I can understand each other. Embrace me and we can warm each other's frozen hearts." She said, approaching Maka, freezing her more.

"No, stop!" Maka said, making more blades come out of her, but they got stuck in the ice after she stabbed them through it.

"Calm down, just relax. Once I fully encase your body in ice, you won't go anywhere ever again. Once I do that you'll be mine and mine alone, won't you, Maka?" She asked.

"Maka! Just hold on!" Moka called from the sky, carried under the arms by Kurumu.

"But how? My puppet killed you." Mizore said, without emotion.

At this point, Kurumu had a sly look on her face. "Sorry to disappoint, but I swooped in and saved Moka at the last minute. I baked a secret love potion into a cake I made just for Tsukune and now it's COMPLETELY ruined, thanks to you!" She said angrily, swooping down.

"You stay out of my way!" Mizore shouted in rage, making giant ice spikes rise up at them, which Kurumu barely managed to dodge, causing them to crash, Moka crashing chest-first into Maka's face.

The three heroines laid on the ground, stunned, but then they recovered. "You two okay?" Maka asked.

"Fine." Both answered, but then Kurumu saw Mizore approaching. "Or not." She said.

"All of you trying to get in the way of the true love between Maka and myself? You all need to just disappear, especially you, miss Moka. I've had enough." Mizore said, raising her clawed hand.

Maka then got up and stood between them. "Just stop it! Stop this before we hurt anyone else! You say you're doing what's right and trying to protect us, but you're only doing wrong." Maka said.

"But, Maka, I'm trying to protect you." She said weakly.

"By freezing me solid? How can that do anything besides hurt me?!" Maka demanded.

"You're rejecting me?! MAKA, WHY?!" She screamed in rejected sorrow, making a giant mist, then vanishing in it.

"She's gone." Maka said.

"Where do you think she went?" Moka asked.

Kurumu looked confused, but then heard a cracking noise and looked down to see the ice at her feet cracking. "Oh, no, the ice!" She screamed as it broke beneath the 3 girls.

Later, at the track, 2 girls were walking to the dorms or something, after telling the Mr. Kotsubo to have a good day, but as they passed him, we see where his view is aimed: the girl's asses. "Damn. I'll tell you what, students these days develop way too freakin' fast." He said. He then walked into the woods and encountered Mizore, who was on her knees, crying into her hands. "Hey, you! What are you doin' out here, huh?" He asked, then he recognized her. "Oh, it's you." He said, then Mizore turned to see him.

Meanwhile, Maka sneezed as her, Kurumu and Moka were wrapped up in blankets in the club room to get over the freezing cold from the frozen water, Tsukune and Yukari were also present.

"Man, my cake's ruined thanks to frosty the snow-skank!" Kurumu shivered.

"I know what you…" Moka started before sneezing.

"Wow, you guys must've had a rough time, huh." Yukari asked.

"I know things seem kinda dreary at the moment, but we did plan the rap party and…" Tsukune started, but was stopped by the girls sneezing in a chain reaction: Maka, then Kurumu.

"Damn." Kurumu said.

"Jeez, you guys, you're all like a bunch of old farts." Yukari said annoyed. Then, suddenly, they heard a commotion outside. "I wonder what all the racket is out there?" Yukari said, getting up to investigate. She opened the door just as Miss Nekonome was about to run by.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're still here!" She said.

"What's going on?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Maka asked.

"Yes, you're classmate Mizore has gone and gotten herself into a lot of trouble." She said.

In the nurse's office, Mr. Kotsubo's body was wrapped in bandages up to his neck and he had bandages on a few parts of his face and around his forehead.

"Mizore did this? She went and froze Mr. Kotsubo?" Moka asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He was discovered right away, so his life isn't in danger or anything." Nekonome answered sadly.

"Wait, where's the proof she did this?" Maka asked, not wanting her to get in trouble if she didn't commit the crime.

"What are you talking about, she tried to freeze you and kill Moka and Kurumu." Tsukune whispered in an accusing tone.

Then Miss Ririko walked up from nowhere, her boobs bouncing as much as Kurumu's. "Proof? Who needs proof? When we found him, Mr. Kotsubo told us Mizore was the one who did it." She said.

"Miss Ririko." Tsukune said.

"She was a problem child from the get-go. We REALLY should've expelled her from school A LOT sooner." She said.

"Yeah, but she-" Miss Nekonome started, but then stopped and looked down.

"But, what about Mizore, where is she?" Moka asked concerned.

"For now, the entire faculty is out combing the grounds for her. And of course, when we find her, there's not a doubt in my mind she'll be expelled at once." Miss Ririko answered uncaringly.

"It just doesn't make sense, why would she go and do that to Mr. Kotsubo of all people?" Moka wondered.

Yukari raised her hand with a happy look on her face. "My guess is she went ballistic because Maka rejected her." She said happily.

"Yeah, that's probably true, given her personality; I wouldn't put it passed her." Kurumu answered.

"There may be another reason." Maka said, not believing Mizore was guilty, or if she was, that it was Maka's fault.

"Maka?" Moka asked, concerned.

"Maybe Mr. Kotsubo did something to offend her or threaten her?" Maka asked.

"I doubt it, that girl's crazy!" Tsukune said in a scared tone.

"Oh, please, that's a load of crap, there's no sense in blaming anyone but her for this." Kurumu said.

"She did this and she deserves whatever's coming to her!" Yukari said.

"Wow, if judges in the human world were as straight-forward as you guys, there would be a lot of over-crowded jails. Haven't you ever heard of the benefit of the doubt?" Maka said. Then she looked at Miss Nekonome. "Miss Nekonome!" She said, startling the teacher. "I'm going out to look for her on my own." Maka said, shocking everyone in the room.

Maka quickly left the room, just as Gin was entering. "Sorry to barge in, guys." He said, bumping into the exiting Maka. "Whoa! Man, what the hell's gotten into her, anyway, she's sure in a big hurry, huh?" Gin stated, looking as she was rushing out.

"Wow, well look who it is." Kurumu said in a cold, uncaring tone.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Yukari asked in an angry tone.

"Don't give me those dirty looks." He said, dismissively waving at them, then held up a camera. "I was out getting snapshots for an awesome new scoop." He said.

"Snapshots for…" Moka and Tsukune said, both in a distrusting tone.

"An awesome new scoop?" Yukari and Kurumu asked in the same tone.

Later, near a cliff, Mizore was on her own, near the edge, looking out to the sea, in the background.

"Hey, Mizore! Listen, you're in trouble back at school, so I need to know the truth to clear your name!" Maka said.

"You want to help me?" Mizore asked hopefully.

"Of course. We both want to protect people, right?" Maka said, smiling in a friendly way.

Mizore looked shocked for a moment, then smiled, walking over, picking Maka up and hugging her. "Okay, I'll tell you." She said, then put Maka down. "Mr. Kotsubo tried to molest me, so I acted out in self defense, but he shouldn't have been all beaten up like that…" She said, now looking like she was wondering about something.

"Maka!" Moka called as the 3 other girls, 4 if you count Tsukune, came running up to her. "There's been a terrible mistake, it turns out Mizore didn't do anything wrong!" She called out.

"I know! She just told me!" Maka called back.

"We found out what happened from Gin's pictures!" Yukari said.

"Here, look!" Kurumu said, holding them out. They showed Kotsubo turning into something big and red with tentacles and possibly fins, then him in this new form lurching over Mizore, then the last one was Mizore trying to get away with tentacles stretching out passed her, then more of basically the same thing.

"Yeah, I guess Gin comes through every once in a while." Tsukune said, chuckling nervously.

Then, all 6 of them heard a noise near the cliff as large tentacles came over the cliff. It was Kotsubo in his monster form, a Kraken! "So, you know my secret. So I'll have to deal with all of you now, starting with you, Shirayuki!" He said, rushing at Mizore.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Time to make sushi!" Maka said, snapping off Moka's Rosary before rushing at Kotsubo, slicing off tentacles with blades from her wrists and toes, while she had small, but long blades curving around her like armor.

By the time Moka completely transformed, Kotsubo's tentacles were all severed, but growing back. "So, the giant sushi pedo is the reason I'm out here, huh? Know your place!" Moka said, kicking him over the edge, but he grabbed Mizore on the way down.

"Mizore, no!" Maka said, retracting the blades and diving, catching her with one arm, Kotsubo having slipped due to lack of consciousness from getting kicked. Unfortunately, Maka lacked the strength to pull Mizore up with one hand and she was slipping off the slightly frozen edge.

Suddenly, both of them were lifted up by Moka. "You called me out for that?" Moka said in a teasing, but annoyed tone. She grabbed Mizore and set her down, but she still held Maka at eye level, giving her a scolding look. "You know I can't stand weaklings. You stole all the real fun when you cut off all his tentacles. I think you need punishment." She said, then held Maka under one arm, supplying the weapon/meister with a sound spanking, to which Maka squealed to no end until it was over and Tsukune nearly died of a nosebleed.

After she was finished, Mizore smiled, walked over with a frozen hand and began to massage Maka's pained rear. "Does that feel better? This is my part in protecting." She said, smiling, then all the girls laughed.

Later, Mizore cut her hair down to shoulder length and the girls kicked Gin's ass after finding out he had been taking dirty pictures and only found the Mizore molesting by chance.


	8. Math Plus Dumbass

**The school day began as normal at the Academy, the students were marching in, two by two talking and socializing. Suddenly, 4 guys turned around as if something was wrong or about to happen to see the Math Teacher, Ms. Ririko, or, to be more accurate, they were looking at her boobs that rivaled Kurumu's in size. The four boys were now shaking like idiots with giant blushes on their faces.**

 **She also had a nice ass, which her skirt just BARELY covered. She had luscious lips heavily covered with lipstick, slowly opening into a smile and just below it to the right, she had either a mole or a beauty mark. She was fuel for the wet dreams of many pubescent young men. She walked through a path made by the students, her body being admired by all the male students.**

 **"Whoa, who the hell is that?!" One of them asked.**

 **"The hot math teacher, Ririko Kagome!" One of the pervs answered.**

 **"I've never seen her." The first one said.**

 **She continued walking as people continued to get annoyingly perverted.**

 **"I wanna learn math on her." Another perv said in a trying-to-be-smooth tone.**

 **"Yeah, so would I!" Another one said.**

 **Then a heavy wind began to blow, flipping Ririko's skirt in the process, which was split, so the front and back weren't connected. This obviously revealed her dark pink panties in the process. "Ah! Oh, no! Pi R squared!" She shouted in what I'm guessing was shock and embarrassment. The males then passed out with a nosebleed after that. We look to Ms. Ririko's face to see her at first with her eyes clenched shut, blushing. Then she looks up a little with her eyes still closed and giggled.**

 **We now go to the classroom where Ms. Ririko is teaching math. "Right! Now let's take our formula for the area of a circle and use it to derive the surface area for this cone on the board, 'kay?" She asked, pointing to the cone on the board..**

 **"'Kay." All the students said.**

 **We now Tsukune Aono, who clearly has NO IDEA IN HELL what he is doing. 'Uh… I can't get it. I don't understand how to do this kind of math at all!' He thought, looking at his paper in fear.**

 **Now, Ms. Ririko decided to call on someone to volunteer to answer the question. "Now, can we get an answer from… Mr. Aono!" She said.**

 **"Um… Yes, Ma'am?" He said nervously, standing up.**

 **"Tell us how to do it! Solve this problem." She said.**

 **"Um… Uh…" He started. "I don't know how." He said, looking down at his desk.**

 **Saizou was the first to lean back and start laughing, followed by the rest of the class except Moka and Kurumu. Maka was even giggling a little. "What an idiot!" One of the guys shouted. Tsukune's face had giant bug eyes looking absolutely shocked.**

 **"Tsukune?" Kurumu and Moka asked.**

 **Suddenly, Ms. Ririko was in front of him with her finger in his face. "Bad boy, Tsukune, you're supposed to listen to your teacher. Zone out again… And I'll give you a spanking." She said, waving her finger.**

 **"We're getting close to finals, you know. You need to focus on those." She explained to him. But guess what? He wasn't focusing on what she was saying, but the whole time she was talking, his attention slowly went from her face down to, guess where? Her boobs.**

 **But he finally zoned back in, throwing his head back and scratching it vigorously. "Oh, no! Crap, I forgot all about finals! And if this keeps up at the rate I'm going, I'm gonna get an 'F' and flunk out!" He shouted in panic, practically sobbing at the end.**

 **"Man, Tsukune, you are so hopeless sometimes. I'm amazed you didn't get a nosebleed while you were staring at Ms. Ririko like that." Maka said in an annoyed tone.**

 **"Now, now, Ms. Albarn. We have to give him a chance now." Ms Ririko said politely to Maka, giving a slight wink. She then looked back at Tsukune, who was screaming like a bitch, still, giving a sly look.**

 **Later on the roof…**

 **"What? You want me to tutor you in Math?" Maka said, being against the wall with Moka pressed into her.**

 **"Exactly! It's taking all my energy just to get used to the school! And along with that, with all these crazy mix-ups I keep getting dragged into, I've been way too distracted to study!" Tsukune explained.**

 **"That's your own problem! You're just like Soul, trying to find shortcuts around it and take the easy way out! There's no shortcut around studying, that's all you can do, I'm not gonna let you get away with cheating!" She said, scolding him.**

 **"Maybe you're being a little too harsh about it?" Moka asked in her own gently scolding tone.**

 **"Please, help me Maka, I'm begging you here." Tsukune said, putting his hands together and bowing slightly.**

 **"Fine, but you better listen good! And have your attention on things besides my boobs and butt!" Maka said sternly, glaring at him.**

 **"Yeah, I'll help too! Maybe you can come to our room tonight." Moka offered, shocking Tsukune.**

 **At that moment, Kurumu burst through the door. "Now wait just a minute!" She shouted assertively. "I've got something to say! Sing, Cosign, Tangent, I learned all that in math class! So I'M the one you should be studying with!" She said less than modestly.**

 **"You know we wouldn't do what you're probably thinking right now, right? I barely even like him anyway and you know I'm not that much into guys anymore." Maka explained.**

 **"Well, I suppose… But, still!" She said. Then she was taken down by a broom with Yukari attached to it.**

 **"No! Don't listen to her! If you need a math study-buddy, I know everything, Tsukune! Things like the cylindrical shell method and such as PV equal MRT! The final's coming up soon and you need help in math, so come on, what do you say?" Yukari said, probably eager to brag and show off her knowledge again.**

 **Suddenly, the door Kurumu left slung way open closed to reveal everyone's favorite stalker, Mizore. "Speaking of math…" She said, surprising everyone, Kurumu and Yukari hugging each other tightly in fear. "I'm in the same boat because I missed a lot of school, so is it okay if I study with you guys too?" She asked.**

 **Kurumu and Yukari and Yukari instantly nodded. "Uh… Yeah, sure." They said.**

 **"I always thought studying would be better in a group." Maka said optimistically.**

 **"Yeah, all of us studying together is a great idea!" Moka said happily. "Well, should we get out of here and start hitting the books?" She asked.**

 **"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, fist pumping, except Mizore, she just raised her hand a little and stayed silent. Tsukune didn't either.**

 **Later in the Newspaper Club headquarters. Yukari was at the board pointing to a lot of stuff written on the board with some pictures of scales. "And this is a derivative: a measure of…" She rambled on, saying things impossible to type down correctly. Meanwhile, Kurumu's eyes were spinning spirals as if she was really dizzy and Mizore was repeatedly writing Maka's name in her notebook. "It allows us to input a line of plain tangents that function at that point." She continued, from there it sounded like she was choked up on something.**

 **"Great explanation, Yukari. Even someone like Tsukune should understand that." Maka smiled.**

 **"Yeah, thanks to you and Maka, I finally get it." Tsukune said gratefully.**

 **"So, all these tangents and integrals? How are they any different from addition and subtraction?" Mizore asked, shocking Yukari.**

 *****Time Skip*****

 **In the hallway where Maka and Moka are walking side by side, holding hands and talking, when suddenly, Kurumu came down the hall practically in tears. "Kurumu, what's wrong?" Maka said, stepping in Kurumu's way to try and stop her, only to be smothered in the two giant cannons, as the succubus didn't see her in time.**

 **"Oh. Sorry, Maka." Kurumu said, backing up.**

 **"So, what's the problem?" Moka asked.**

 **"It's Tsukune. He was getting special tutoring from Ms. Ririko after she chewed him out about our study session a few days ago and now he's a math zombie. He won't even focus on me, only his books!" She said, now breaking into tears.**

 **"We'll go see what's wrong, okay? When did this first happen?" Maka asked.**

 **10 minutes ago in gym…**

 **After an intense game of presumably volleyball, some of the girls were socializing. "So, are you ready for final exams yet?" One girl asked.**

 **"All of them except math." Another answered.**

 **Kurumu then jumped in front of Yukari and put her hands together as if in prayer. "I'm not either, so please be my tutor!" She pleaded to the little witch.**

 **Yukari waved her hands in front of her face with an uneasy look on her face. "I'm gonna have to refuse." She said, then giggled. This resulted her being wrapped up in ropes that Kurumu apparently had on her. "You can't take me hostage, NO!" Yukari screamed, trying to escape.**

 **"Tutor me in math and I'll let you go, I just gotta pass that final!" She said. She then bumped into Tsukune. "Oh, Tsukune!" She said happily.**

 **Tsukune turned lightly, his eyes shadowed and hidden by his hair, mumbling A LOT of math to himself.**

 **Now…**

 **"I see. Yeah, Ms. Ririko is terrible! You should've seen what she did to Moka earlier." Maka said, growling slightly.**

 **5 minutes earlier…**

 **Maka and Moka were standing in the half quietly, like many other students, talking and comparing notes. Suddenly, Ms. Ririko appeared behind Moka. "What are you doing?!" She demanded. She noticed Moka's notebook and snatched it from her. "How dare you try to seduce Ms. Albarn with this drivel! She's got the potential to pass Yukari as the number one student in this academy and you would dash those chances with this drivel?!" She snapped, throwing it in Moka's face, knocking her to the ground. "You've got some nerve. It's obvious Ms. Albarn hasn't been able to study because of you." She said angrily, shocking Moka.**

 **Maka growled at her and couldn't help making some blades on her body. "I was studying fine with Moka's help, Ms. Ririko. If anything is a distraction, it's you." Maka snapped.**

 **Ms. Ririko was shocked, but she left with a growl, stomping and having a hissy fit.**

 **Now, in front of the remedial lessons room…**

 **The two similarly named girls kicked down the door to reveal Ms. Ririko in monster form, which looked like the classic representation of a gorgon, but without the snake her… and the end of her tail looked like a flower, which was opened on top of Tsukune's head, looking like it was pumping electricity into it as he began spitting out incredibly complicated math problems faster than Eminem can rap.**

 **"What the hell are you doing?!" Maka asked.**

 **Ririko turned and looked at them with a glare. "I'm helping him study, which is more than you and the rest of your little tramp friends could do!" She said, snapping a whip at them.**

 **Maka growled at her, pulled off the rosary and went in for the attack. She managed to dodge the massive tail and cut her a few times with her blades, even cutting into the cobra-like fans on her sides as Moka completely transformed for the last move as always.**

 **"Know your place!" The angry vampire shouted, kicking the Lamia into a wall. "So, did you learn anything?" She asked.**

 **"Yes, ma'am and I appreciate the guidance you've given me." Ms. Ririko said in defeat, her eyes spinning.**

 **"This episodes big fight took a mere 31 seconds, whee!" Kou said, flying away.**

 **At that moment, all the candles and Ririko were frozen in a thin sheet of ice. From outside, Mizore smiled and shrugged. "What can I say, I just don't know how to hold back." She said.**

 **Later after the test….**

 **"I did it! I got the highest grade!" Maka shouted triumphantly, holding up her 105.**

 **"Wow, that's awesome, Maka." Moka said, smiling at her own 95. Tsukune, to some miracle, passed with a 69. Mizore gave a peace sign with a 56, while Kurumu was weeping.**

 **"Oh, no, I failed, now I'll have to take make-up classes!" She cried, holding her 44.**

 **"Too bad for all that tutoring I gave you." Yukari said, holding up her 100.**


	9. Summer Plus Reunions

Maka was waiting around for the bus for the group's trip when she heard a pleasant, familiar voice. "Hey, you!" Moka called.

"Oh, Moka, I'm glad you got here!" Maka said happily. She then looked at Moka's outfit. "You look amazing, Moka!" She said.

"Thanks. You do, too." She said. Maka was now dressed in her normal clothes. "But, Maka, you're early. We weren't supposed to meet for another half hour." Moka told her.

"I, uh…" Maka said, unsure of what to say.

"I can't believe our summer break FINALLY starts today. I'm looking forward to it. It should be fun." She said.

"Yeah. I never thought we'd be doing anything like this." Maka said.

Flashback…

"A club trip?!" Tsukune asked.

"That's RIIIGHT! And I've decided that for this year's summer trip, the Newspaper club is gonna go to the Human world!" Ms. Nekonome said happily.

Maka was happy about it, but Tsukune flipped out. "Are you positive this is a good idea?" He asked, sounding nervous and scared.

"Of course, it'll be fine as long as I'm with you!" She said, now slightly weirded out.

"Ha! So you're not sure!" Tsukune said, freaking out again.

Back to now…

"You know, I'm a bit nervous." Moka said. "I told you, about how I left the human world after Junior High School. And how I hated humans the entire time." She said.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you concerned about going?" Maka asked.

"Yes, to be honest, I'm still worried about it. I'm really afraid of what might happen." She said. Then she realized what she said and flipped out, waving her arms above her head. "Oh, but I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm with you, Maka! I'm looking forward to it a lot more than I'm worried about it, truthfully!" She said. Then she leaned into Maka.

"Moka…" She said.

"I'm not worried, you'll protect me, won't you?" She asked.

"Moka…" She said, somewhat stunned.

"Moka…" She fawned, then the two leaned in to kiss.

"Hold up!" Kurumu said as the two quickly separated.

"Hold on, you guys, wait for me!" Yukari said, rushing after Kurumu and Mizore. She caught up to them and got a pouty look on her face. "What do you two think you're doing, huh?!" She asked.

"Well, look who decided to come a bit prematurely!" Kurumu said.

"Can't leave 'em alone, can we?" Mizore said.

The two giggled until they suddenly heard a bus horn. They all looked over to see the bus coming and Ms. Nekonome leaning halfway out of it. "Hey, guuuuuys~" She called happily. The bus pulled up to us as Ms. Nekonome spoke. "This is the Newspaper club's first trip to the human world, right?" She asked happily. "So let's all be happy and have a great time!" She said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said happily.

"Hey, what about Gin, isn't he coming?" Tsukune asked.

"Apparently, he flunked a few subjects so he had to take make-up classes." Kurumu said.

Later in The tutoring room…

Ririko was flailing her whip around while Gin was weeping and trying to finish papers. "Shit, sorry guys, I'll come as soon as I can!" He said.

"Oh, please. You didn't exactly finish with flying colors." Yukari deadpanned.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! I managed to finish all of my make-up classes!" She said, quickly getting Yukari and herself on the bus.

"More like managed to skip them, I bet." Mizore said.

When they got on the bus, Maka couldn't help but hear Kurumu giggling to herself. "Yay me! Yahoohoo." She said.

They went through the tunnel and both Maka and Tsukune were excited to be back home. Only Tsukune directly expressed it, however. "I'm back home!" He said, happily.

Everyone suddenly looked at him strangely. "Someone's sure excited." Mizore said.

"Yeah, no kidding. What's that all about, you sound like a human?" Kurumu said.

"You know why? It's because he lived in the human world for so long! Right? Right?" Moka said.

They bus finally pulled to a stop and the group all noticed an interesting group of characters that we all know and love as the Soul Eater gang. "Hey, it's my friends!" Maka said happily, rushing off the bus. "Hey, guys!" She said happily, getting a massive group hug that practically crushed her.

Soul finally looked up at her. "Hey." He said in his normal, laid back tone.

Maka looked at him, but had torn feelings: She was glad to see him again, but just like her father, she could never forgive him for what he's done. "Hey, Soul." She said, kinda darkly.

"Maka, who are these people?" Moka asked, concerned, grabbing Maka's arm.

"Whoa, Maka, who's this?" Soul asked.

"Moka, this is Soul. He was my old weapon partner before I found out I could be a weapon myself. Soul, this is Moka. She's my girlfriend. And a vampire." She said. Everyone freaked out when she said the girlfriend part, but then again, they figured that wasn't too surprising, so they calmed down.

"A vampire, huh?" He said, walking up to Maka and opening her mouth, looking at her teeth.

"What are you doing?!" Maka demanded, delivering a Maka Chop, sending him to the ground.

"I thought vampires turn people into vampires when they bite them." He said.

"We can make people vampires or ghouls by biting them, but we need to inject our blood." Moka said.

The rest of the group looked in shock to see Yukari get off the bus. "A witch?" Kid asked.

"No, Kid, it's okay! She's one of the good witches!" Maka said, quickly.

"You're a Reaper, aren't you! You're one of those horrible monsters that hunt witches for no reason!" She snapped, getting ready to raise her wand, but Maka quickly snatched it.

"Only evil witches, Yukari. Remember?" Maka said.

After introductions were out of the way, the group went to the beach and started playing some form of volleyball.

"Tsukune, here!" Yukari said, hitting the ball to him. "So, you're not afraid of the human world?" She asked him.

"No, not all." He replied.

"Wow! Tsukune you're incredible!" She said.

Yukari hit the ball to Moka, but came up short, so she had to dive for it.

"Moka, are you okay?!" Maka said, going over to check on her.

"Oh, yeah. I just got a massive pile of sand up my swimsuit, that's all." She said.

Maka went to help her up, but got hit in the head when Mizore launched the ball to her. "Oops. My bad." She said.

Finally, Kurumu kept stealing the ball from Yukari and teased her when she pouted about it. "That's enough, this means war!" Yukari snapped.

"Oh, please, do you really think I'm scared of a little girl? If you want some, BRING IT." She said, slamming the ball back to Tsukune when she said bring it.

Yukari was getting pretty competitive now and was even going to use magic for a super shot against Kurumu. "Yukari no!" Tsukune said, stopping her, at the expense of getting slammed to the ground. "You know, you're not supposed to use magic in the human world." He said.

She started laughing at that point, sticking out her tongue. "Oops, I guess I got carried away." She giggled.

"Maka, are you sure about her?" Kid asked, walking over.

"Yeah, she's just a little kid is all." Maka said.

Not too far off, Ms. Nekonome wouldn't leave a sushi guy alone, looking at all of his fish. "Can I help you with something?" The guy said. She merely squealed happily over the fish he hadn't cooked yet. "Thos fish are raw." He said.

"Rowr! To be completely honest, I like them better that way." She said.

"Good thing that suit is so tight. Her tail might pop out otherwise." Maka said.

"What tail?" Liz asked.

"She's a neko." Maka explained.

"Really?! Meow!" Patty said, acting somewhat like a kitten herself.

Moka and Maka were sitting on the beach together now and Moka leaned up against her. "The ocean. It's so beautiful." Maka said.

"Yeah." Maka agreed.

The two leaned in to kiss, but then they were interrupted. "Hey, Maka!" Black Star called. "Quit being a bum on the beach and come for a swim with us!" He said.

"I'm spending time with Maka right now, Black Star. She can't go in the water." She said.

"Fine, be a deadbeat." He said, until she threw a book in his face.

Later, the group found a sunflower field and went to investigate. "Wow! Look at all these sunflowers!" Moka said in awe.

"Maybe it's for tourists?" Tsukune asked.

"But there's nobody else here." Mizore said.

"There's a sign here that says 'do not enter.'"Maka said, reading it.

"But this place is so beautiful! I wonder why?" Yukari said, walking in further.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a decently powerful witch, one that could easily kick Medusa's ass, who was spying on them from the bushes, looking closely at Kurumu's ass from the look of it, before hiding again in the flowers.

At the same time not too far away, a couple walked into the field and the girl stopped in her tracks. "No. How did we end up over here? We should leave." She said, sounding scared.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's the big rush?" The guy asked.

"You haven't heard about this place, have you? Listen, if I'm right, this is the same hill people keep disappearing from." She said.

"No way. For real?" The dude asked, not the least bit concerned.

"That's why I'm so freaked out here! From what I've heard, all the locals say this place is cursed by a witch. Apparently, she got mad about plans to develop this hill, so she started abducting people left and right." She said.

"You're joking, right?" The guy said, still not worried.

"Hurry up, let's go!" She said, grabbing his hand, leading him away. "Everyone around here calls this place Witch Hill. They say it's because a witch lives here forever." She said, which caught Yukari's ear, along with Kid's.

"That may be worth looking into." He said quietly.

Kurumu laughed and walked up to Yukari. "You hear that? Apparently, your relatives go around abducting people!" She teased.

"And apparently, you believe everything you hear! I guess your every bit as dim-witted as I thought you were!" Yukari snapped.

"Well, I know this, witches get on my nerves." Kurumu taunted.

"And I know that I don't like succubae whose only redeeming feature is being a sex-bot!" Yukari shouted.

"And what would a kid like you know about that?" Kurumu asked, standing up and folding her arms until Yukari made a wash tub fall on her, which shocked the spying witch.

Later…

Yukari stood on the top of the hill looking down at the sunflower field. "Witch hill, huh? I wonder if a witch really lives here. Maybe she's like me?" She wondered, when suddenly she saw a figure. She raised her wand, but then the moon came from behind the clouds to light the area, revealing a woman.

"No need to look so frightened, my little witch friend." She said, stepping into the light to completely reveal herself. "My name is Ruby. I'm a witch just like you. We're the same, you and I, Yukari." She said, pulling out her wand, which looked menacing compared to Yukari's.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You came up this afternoon. I've been watching you ever since. Never once did I imagine I'd run into another witch. I wanna ask you something. You see, I would really like to become your friend, if you want." She said, almost shyly.

"You'd really be my friend?" Yukari asked.

Ruby then livened up. "Oh! So we can, then, right!?" She asked, running up and hugging Yukari.

"Ruby, you-" Yukari choked out, being held a little too tight.

"You and I are both witches, so we should be best friends." She said, to which Yukari nodded.

"Yay! My new friend!" She said, hugging Yukari again.

Back with the group…

"Hey, has anybody seen Yukari? We should go look for her." Maka said.

Back with the witches…

"It's so pretty, huh? This is a beautiful hillside and the shameful humans have been trying to tear it down for years." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that's right, I heard something about a development project." Yukari commented.

"That's exactly why I'm going to wipe out the humans." She said, shocking Yukari. "So, will you help me out? I need you." She said. Yukari stammered, unable to make a proper sentence. "Don't worry. All of the plans are already in place. All we have to do is carry out Her Ladyship's orders and everything will be fine." Yukari said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Her Ladyship?" Yukari asked.

Ruby stood up and held out her hand to help up Yukari. "Yes, I'll show you, come on! The three of us will live together on Witch Hill! It'll be great!" She said.

"But, I-" Yukari started.

"Hey!" Tsukune called. "Oh, there you are, Yukari. When you disappeared on us, we all got really worried about you." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, standing up.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, this is-" Yukari started, but then Ruby raised her wand.

"So you STILL try to come and defile our lovely hillside, human scum!" Ruby shouted in rage, charging her attack.

Suddenly a bunch of nearby plants rose up and became somewhat intimidating monster, but to Tsukune, they were terrifying. "Quick monster fact: These guys are a type of plant monster that will attack humans or animals and devour them, whee~!" Kou said, then quickly flew off before one could get the chance to eat him.

They began advancing on Tsukune as Yukari tried to convince Ruby to stop. "You've got it all wrong, Tsukune didn't come here to defile your hillside!" She said.

"Just stay out of my way, Yukari!" Ruby ordered.

"Please, don't do this, he's my friend!" Yukari said.

"Now devour him!" Ruby said, sprouting 4 raven wings on each side of her body for a total of 8, flying into the air and pointing at him with her wand. Before they could finish the attack, however, Yukari sliced them apart with tarot cards. "No, Yukari! Don't interfere!" Ruby said.

"I don't have any other choice!" She said.

"Why not?!" Ruby demanded.

"Because I won't let you hurt my friend!" She said.

"I don't understand, he's not even a witch!" Ruby said.

"So what?! Tsukune's still a close friend of mine and that's why I'm not gonna let you touch him, you hear me?!" She said, standing her ground.

"Thank you, Yukari…" Tsukune said, softly.

"What? That can't be. I don't understand. Nothing in this world could possibly be stronger than the bond between witches." She said, glowing with power. "And if there is anything stronger, I'll destroy it!" She said, her eyes glowing with the power.

She had the monsters ensnare Tsukune, leaving him defenseless, not that he wasn't before, but now he couldn't run, like he should.

"Please stop!" Yukari said, before the getting ensnared herself to prevent her from interfering. She realized the rumors of the witch abducting people were true and thought she couldn't hold on any longer, but then she remembered something Kurumu said.

Flashback…

"What would a kid like you know?" Kurumu said in a condescending tone.

Back to now…

"No! I can do things, too! Just watch!" She said, swinging her wand to cast a spell. "'cuz I'm not a little kid anymore!" She said, casting the spell, giving off a powerful magic aura. She then made it rain tarot cards with wings, cutting through the monsters with great force, killing them and making them drop Tsukune, then they went back to her.

"Some showdown, huh? Everyone's favorite vampire Moka didn't even transform this time, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

Everyone else then showed up, weapons at the ready. "Oh, wow, what are those things?!" Moka asked.

"Monsters? And it looks like Yukari took them out." Kurumu said, looking at Yukari. Suddenly, the little witch panted heavily and dropped to her knees. "Yukari!" She said, running up and kneeling beside her. "Are you alright? Don't die on us!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry. Please. I'm just a little tired." She said, looking at Kurumu.

"Idiot! Why did you fight them all alone?!" Kurumu asked, concerned.

"But, Kurumu…" Yukari said.

"We can chew her out later. Right now we should get her back to the tent." Mizore said.

Kurumu turned her back to Yukari for her to climb onto her. "Get on." She ordered.

Yukari then remembered Ruby and looked over to her, standing up. "Ruby, listen. I've decided that I can't stay here with you. I have friends that I care about. Sorry." She said, bowing politely, walking away.

"Come on! Stop playing tough and let me carry you down on my back." Kurumu said, walking after her.

"No, I can walk." She said.

"That was impressive, Yukari. Good job." Maka said supportively.

"So, what should we do with THAT witch?" Kid asked, pointing Liz and Patty at Ruby.

"I don't know. We can't really let her run free, but-." Maka said, looking down, unsure of what to do.

"I say we take her down! I, Black Star will create the next Death Scy-!" Black Star shouted, before being silenced by a Maka chop and dragged to the tent.

"Guess that's it. Yukari seems fine now, huh?" Tsukune said.

"Hey, you went looking for Yukari, then when you didn't come back I got really worried something happened to you so I got everyone else to come get you." Moka said.

Suddenly, Tsukune was impaled in the side by vines and fell to the ground, looking dead.

"I will bring Yukari home with me. Because it's my wish. And also her ladyship demands it." Ruby said.

"Tsukune… Please, no. NOOOOOOO!" Moka screamed, then suddenly, in a burst of monster energy, Inner Moka appeared, even with the rosary still attached.

' _Impossible! That intimidating energy! It's stronger than even Stein or Papa_.' Maka thought.

At that moment, Kurumu also irradiate with massive amounts of monster energy, claws and wings revealed. "How dare you!" She screamed, flying at Ruby, who could only react in shock.


	10. Decisions Plus War

Maka was waiting around for the bus for the group's trip when she heard a pleasant, familiar voice. "Hey, you!" Moka called.

"Oh, Moka, I'm glad you got here!" Maka said happily. She then looked at Moka's outfit. "You look amazing, Moka!" She said.

"Thanks. You do, too." She said. Maka was now dressed in her normal clothes. "But, Maka, you're early. We weren't supposed to meet for another half hour." Moka told her.

"I, uh…" Maka said, unsure of what to say.

"I can't believe our summer break FINALLY starts today. I'm looking forward to it. It should be fun." She said.

"Yeah. I never thought we'd be doing anything like this." Maka said.

Flashback…

"A club trip?!" Tsukune asked.

"That's RIIIGHT! And I've decided that for this year's summer trip, the Newspaper club is gonna go to the Human world!" Ms. Nekonome said happily.

Maka was happy about it, but Tsukune flipped out. "Are you positive this is a good idea?" He asked, sounding nervous and scared.

"Of course, it'll be fine as long as I'm with you!" She said, now slightly weirded out.

"Ha! So you're not sure!" Tsukune said, freaking out again.

Back to now…

"You know, I'm a bit nervous." Moka said. "I told you, about how I left the human world after Junior High School. And how I hated humans the entire time." She said.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you concerned about going?" Maka asked.

"Yes, to be honest, I'm still worried about it. I'm really afraid of what might happen." She said. Then she realized what she said and flipped out, waving her arms above her head. "Oh, but I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm with you, Maka! I'm looking forward to it a lot more than I'm worried about it, truthfully!" She said. Then she leaned into Maka.

"Moka…" She said.

"I'm not worried, you'll protect me, won't you?" She asked.

"Moka…" She said, somewhat stunned.

"Moka…" She fawned, then the two leaned in to kiss.

"Hold up!" Kurumu said as the two quickly separated.

"Hold on, you guys, wait for me!" Yukari said, rushing after Kurumu and Mizore. She caught up to them and got a pouty look on her face. "What do you two think you're doing, huh?!" She asked.

"Well, look who decided to come a bit prematurely!" Kurumu said.

"Can't leave 'em alone, can we?" Mizore said.

The two giggled until they suddenly heard a bus horn. They all looked over to see the bus coming and Ms. Nekonome leaning halfway out of it. "Hey, guuuuuys~" She called happily. The bus pulled up to us as Ms. Nekonome spoke. "This is the Newspaper club's first trip to the human world, right?" She asked happily. "So let's all be happy and have a great time!" She said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said happily.

"Hey, what about Gin, isn't he coming?" Tsukune asked.

"Apparently, he flunked a few subjects so he had to take make-up classes." Kurumu said.

Later in The tutoring room…

Ririko was flailing her whip around while Gin was weeping and trying to finish papers. "Shit, sorry guys, I'll come as soon as I can!" He said.

"Oh, please. You didn't exactly finish with flying colors." Yukari deadpanned.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! I managed to finish all of my make-up classes!" She said, quickly getting Yukari and herself on the bus.

"More like managed to skip them, I bet." Mizore said.

When they got on the bus, Maka couldn't help but hear Kurumu giggling to herself. "Yay me! Yahoohoo." She said.

They went through the tunnel and both Maka and Tsukune were excited to be back home. Only Tsukune directly expressed it, however. "I'm back home!" He said, happily.

Everyone suddenly looked at him strangely. "Someone's sure excited." Mizore said.

"Yeah, no kidding. What's that all about, you sound like a human?" Kurumu said.

"You know why? It's because he lived in the human world for so long! Right? Right?" Moka said.

They bus finally pulled to a stop and the group all noticed an interesting group of characters that we all know and love as the Soul Eater gang. "Hey, it's my friends!" Maka said happily, rushing off the bus. "Hey, guys!" She said happily, getting a massive group hug that practically crushed her.

Soul finally looked up at her. "Hey." He said in his normal, laid back tone.

Maka looked at him, but had torn feelings: She was glad to see him again, but just like her father, she could never forgive him for what he's done. "Hey, Soul." She said, kinda darkly.

"Maka, who are these people?" Moka asked, concerned, grabbing Maka's arm.

"Whoa, Maka, who's this?" Soul asked.

"Moka, this is Soul. He was my old weapon partner before I found out I could be a weapon myself. Soul, this is Moka. She's my girlfriend. And a vampire." She said. Everyone freaked out when she said the girlfriend part, but then again, they figured that wasn't too surprising, so they calmed down.

"A vampire, huh?" He said, walking up to Maka and opening her mouth, looking at her teeth.

"What are you doing?!" Maka demanded, delivering a Maka Chop, sending him to the ground.

"I thought vampires turn people into vampires when they bite them." He said.

"We can make people vampires or ghouls by biting them, but we need to inject our blood." Moka said.

The rest of the group looked in shock to see Yukari get off the bus. "A witch?" Kid asked.

"No, Kid, it's okay! She's one of the good witches!" Maka said, quickly.

"You're a Reaper, aren't you! You're one of those horrible monsters that hunt witches for no reason!" She snapped, getting ready to raise her wand, but Maka quickly snatched it.

"Only evil witches, Yukari. Remember?" Maka said.

After introductions were out of the way, the group went to the beach and started playing some form of volleyball.

"Tsukune, here!" Yukari said, hitting the ball to him. "So, you're not afraid of the human world?" She asked him.

"No, not all." He replied.

"Wow! Tsukune you're incredible!" She said.

Yukari hit the ball to Moka, but came up short, so she had to dive for it.

"Moka, are you okay?!" Maka said, going over to check on her.

"Oh, yeah. I just got a massive pile of sand up my swimsuit, that's all." She said.

Maka went to help her up, but got hit in the head when Mizore launched the ball to her. "Oops. My bad." She said.

Finally, Kurumu kept stealing the ball from Yukari and teased her when she pouted about it. "That's enough, this means war!" Yukari snapped.

"Oh, please, do you really think I'm scared of a little girl? If you want some, BRING IT." She said, slamming the ball back to Tsukune when she said bring it.

Yukari was getting pretty competitive now and was even going to use magic for a super shot against Kurumu. "Yukari no!" Tsukune said, stopping her, at the expense of getting slammed to the ground. "You know, you're not supposed to use magic in the human world." He said.

She started laughing at that point, sticking out her tongue. "Oops, I guess I got carried away." She giggled.

"Maka, are you sure about her?" Kid asked, walking over.

"Yeah, she's just a little kid is all." Maka said.

Not too far off, Ms. Nekonome wouldn't leave a sushi guy alone, looking at all of his fish. "Can I help you with something?" The guy said. She merely squealed happily over the fish he hadn't cooked yet. "Thos fish are raw." He said.

"Rowr! To be completely honest, I like them better that way." She said.

"Good thing that suit is so tight. Her tail might pop out otherwise." Maka said.

"What tail?" Liz asked.

"She's a neko." Maka explained.

"Really?! Meow!" Patty said, acting somewhat like a kitten herself.

Moka and Maka were sitting on the beach together now and Moka leaned up against her. "The ocean. It's so beautiful." Maka said.

"Yeah." Maka agreed.

The two leaned in to kiss, but then they were interrupted. "Hey, Maka!" Black Star called. "Quit being a bum on the beach and come for a swim with us!" He said.

"I'm spending time with Maka right now, Black Star. She can't go in the water." She said.

"Fine, be a deadbeat." He said, until she threw a book in his face.

Later, the group found a sunflower field and went to investigate. "Wow! Look at all these sunflowers!" Moka said in awe.

"Maybe it's for tourists?" Tsukune asked.

"But there's nobody else here." Mizore said.

"There's a sign here that says 'do not enter.'"Maka said, reading it.

"But this place is so beautiful! I wonder why?" Yukari said, walking in further.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a decently powerful witch, one that could easily kick Medusa's ass, who was spying on them from the bushes, looking closely at Kurumu's ass from the look of it, before hiding again in the flowers.

At the same time not too far away, a couple walked into the field and the girl stopped in her tracks. "No. How did we end up over here? We should leave." She said, sounding scared.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's the big rush?" The guy asked.

"You haven't heard about this place, have you? Listen, if I'm right, this is the same hill people keep disappearing from." She said.

"No way. For real?" The dude asked, not the least bit concerned.

"That's why I'm so freaked out here! From what I've heard, all the locals say this place is cursed by a witch. Apparently, she got mad about plans to develop this hill, so she started abducting people left and right." She said.

"You're joking, right?" The guy said, still not worried.

"Hurry up, let's go!" She said, grabbing his hand, leading him away. "Everyone around here calls this place Witch Hill. They say it's because a witch lives here forever." She said, which caught Yukari's ear, along with Kid's.

"That may be worth looking into." He said quietly.

Kurumu laughed and walked up to Yukari. "You hear that? Apparently, your relatives go around abducting people!" She teased.

"And apparently, you believe everything you hear! I guess your every bit as dim-witted as I thought you were!" Yukari snapped.

"Well, I know this, witches get on my nerves." Kurumu taunted.

"And I know that I don't like succubae whose only redeeming feature is being a sex-bot!" Yukari shouted.

"And what would a kid like you know about that?" Kurumu asked, standing up and folding her arms until Yukari made a wash tub fall on her, which shocked the spying witch.

Later…

Yukari stood on the top of the hill looking down at the sunflower field. "Witch hill, huh? I wonder if a witch really lives here. Maybe she's like me?" She wondered, when suddenly she saw a figure. She raised her wand, but then the moon came from behind the clouds to light the area, revealing a woman.

"No need to look so frightened, my little witch friend." She said, stepping into the light to completely reveal herself. "My name is Ruby. I'm a witch just like you. We're the same, you and I, Yukari." She said, pulling out her wand, which looked menacing compared to Yukari's.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You came up this afternoon. I've been watching you ever since. Never once did I imagine I'd run into another witch. I wanna ask you something. You see, I would really like to become your friend, if you want." She said, almost shyly.

"You'd really be my friend?" Yukari asked.

Ruby then livened up. "Oh! So we can, then, right!?" She asked, running up and hugging Yukari.

"Ruby, you-" Yukari choked out, being held a little too tight.

"You and I are both witches, so we should be best friends." She said, to which Yukari nodded.

"Yay! My new friend!" She said, hugging Yukari again.

Back with the group…

"Hey, has anybody seen Yukari? We should go look for her." Maka said.

Back with the witches…

"It's so pretty, huh? This is a beautiful hillside and the shameful humans have been trying to tear it down for years." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that's right, I heard something about a development project." Yukari commented.

"That's exactly why I'm going to wipe out the humans." She said, shocking Yukari. "So, will you help me out? I need you." She said. Yukari stammered, unable to make a proper sentence. "Don't worry. All of the plans are already in place. All we have to do is carry out Her Ladyship's orders and everything will be fine." Yukari said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Her Ladyship?" Yukari asked.

Ruby stood up and held out her hand to help up Yukari. "Yes, I'll show you, come on! The three of us will live together on Witch Hill! It'll be great!" She said.

"But, I-" Yukari started.

"Hey!" Tsukune called. "Oh, there you are, Yukari. When you disappeared on us, we all got really worried about you." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, standing up.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, this is-" Yukari started, but then Ruby raised her wand.

"So you STILL try to come and defile our lovely hillside, human scum!" Ruby shouted in rage, charging her attack.

Suddenly a bunch of nearby plants rose up and became somewhat intimidating monster, but to Tsukune, they were terrifying. "Quick monster fact: These guys are a type of plant monster that will attack humans or animals and devour them, whee~!" Kou said, then quickly flew off before one could get the chance to eat him.

They began advancing on Tsukune as Yukari tried to convince Ruby to stop. "You've got it all wrong, Tsukune didn't come here to defile your hillside!" She said.

"Just stay out of my way, Yukari!" Ruby ordered.

"Please, don't do this, he's my friend!" Yukari said.

"Now devour him!" Ruby said, sprouting 4 raven wings on each side of her body for a total of 8, flying into the air and pointing at him with her wand. Before they could finish the attack, however, Yukari sliced them apart with tarot cards. "No, Yukari! Don't interfere!" Ruby said.

"I don't have any other choice!" She said.

"Why not?!" Ruby demanded.

"Because I won't let you hurt my friend!" She said.

"I don't understand, he's not even a witch!" Ruby said.

"So what?! Tsukune's still a close friend of mine and that's why I'm not gonna let you touch him, you hear me?!" She said, standing her ground.

"Thank you, Yukari…" Tsukune said, softly.

"What? That can't be. I don't understand. Nothing in this world could possibly be stronger than the bond between witches." She said, glowing with power. "And if there is anything stronger, I'll destroy it!" She said, her eyes glowing with the power.

She had the monsters ensnare Tsukune, leaving him defenseless, not that he wasn't before, but now he couldn't run, like he should.

"Please stop!" Yukari said, before the getting ensnared herself to prevent her from interfering. She realized the rumors of the witch abducting people were true and thought she couldn't hold on any longer, but then she remembered something Kurumu said.

Flashback…

"What would a kid like you know?" Kurumu said in a condescending tone.

Back to now…

"No! I can do things, too! Just watch!" She said, swinging her wand to cast a spell. "'cuz I'm not a little kid anymore!" She said, casting the spell, giving off a powerful magic aura. She then made it rain tarot cards with wings, cutting through the monsters with great force, killing them and making them drop Tsukune, then they went back to her.

"Some showdown, huh? Everyone's favorite vampire Moka didn't even transform this time, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

Everyone else then showed up, weapons at the ready. "Oh, wow, what are those things?!" Moka asked.

"Monsters? And it looks like Yukari took them out." Kurumu said, looking at Yukari. Suddenly, the little witch panted heavily and dropped to her knees. "Yukari!" She said, running up and kneeling beside her. "Are you alright? Don't die on us!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry. Please. I'm just a little tired." She said, looking at Kurumu.

"Idiot! Why did you fight them all alone?!" Kurumu asked, concerned.

"But, Kurumu…" Yukari said.

"We can chew her out later. Right now we should get her back to the tent." Mizore said.

Kurumu turned her back to Yukari for her to climb onto her. "Get on." She ordered.

Yukari then remembered Ruby and looked over to her, standing up. "Ruby, listen. I've decided that I can't stay here with you. I have friends that I care about. Sorry." She said, bowing politely, walking away.

"Come on! Stop playing tough and let me carry you down on my back." Kurumu said, walking after her.

"No, I can walk." She said.

"That was impressive, Yukari. Good job." Maka said supportively.

"So, what should we do with THAT witch?" Kid asked, pointing Liz and Patty at Ruby.

"I don't know. We can't really let her run free, but-." Maka said, looking down, unsure of what to do.

"I say we take her down! I, Black Star will create the next Death Scy-!" Black Star shouted, before being silenced by a Maka chop and dragged to the tent.

"Guess that's it. Yukari seems fine now, huh?" Tsukune said.

"Hey, you went looking for Yukari, then when you didn't come back I got really worried something happened to you so I got everyone else to come get you." Moka said.

Suddenly, Tsukune was impaled in the side by vines and fell to the ground, looking dead.

"I will bring Yukari home with me. Because it's my wish. And also her ladyship demands it." Ruby said.

"Tsukune… Please, no. NOOOOOOO!" Moka screamed, then suddenly, in a burst of monster energy, Inner Moka appeared, even with the rosary still attached.

' _Impossible! That intimidating energy! It's stronger than even Stein or Papa_.' Maka thought.

At that moment, Kurumu also irradiate with massive amounts of monster energy, claws and wings revealed. "How dare you!" She screamed, flying at Ruby, who could only react in shock.


	11. New Term Plus Competition

"The start of our second term. I don't know if I'm more happy or more nervous this time around. I'm having really mixed feelings about it." Tsukune said.

"I know I'm more excited about it." Maka said.

"Tell me something," Moka said, "Traveling to the human world, none of you ever once went to visit your parents. Was that okay?" She asked.

"Well, I never want to see my Papa and Mama is still travelling the world, so I don't know where she is." Maka said.

As for Tsukune, he remembered when they were in the human world and he tried to call his family on his pink flip phone. The phone started ringing and his mother picked up. "Hello? Aono residence." She said.

"Hey, mom." He answered.

"Oh, hi, sweetie! You're on Summer break, right? So when are you coming home?" She asked.

"That's what I'm calling about." He said.

"Oh?" She asked.

"I'm actually already back in town, but I didn't have time to drop by the house on this trip." He said.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you as long as I know you're doing okay." She said.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry, I'm doing great." He said as the bus rolled up. "I've made tons of friends in school and I've joined the newspaper club." He told her.

"We work together to write the school paper. And we have a lot of fun making it." He said.

"I'm having a total blast, mom." He said.

End flashback…

He looked back over to Moka to see she was right in his face, causing him to jump back like a bitch. "Tsukune, what are you spacing out about?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said.

"Okay." She said, then it looked like she was yawning and blushing, but then looked at Maka, looking hungry. "I'm sorry, seeing you I just can't help myself." She said, tackling her and drinking her blood.

"Oh, not again!" She cried out, anime tear streams going down her face.

Later, in the printing room…

They were printing off papers like mad. "Our first issue since Summer break ended and it's turning out nicely, huh?" Tsukune asked.

"It sure is!" Yukari said, nodding.

"Yeah, I hope we have another big turn-out like always." Maka said.

"I think the real highlight is about the feature article on the latest fashions in the human world. The girls on campus will love it." Moka said excitedly.

"Uh-huh! Of course they will and that's because I wrote it!" Kurumu said.

"Hey, let me see." Maka said, taking an issue from Moka. Her and Tsukune read it and went into instant disbelief.

'Dark tan? And loose socks?!' Tsukune shouted in his mind.

"That get-up went out of style years ago, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

"Uhh, Kurumu? That article might be A LITTLE outdated." Maka said.

"What was that?" She asked in an annoyed tone, picking Maka up under the arms, which was her intimidation tactic for when the two occasionally get into arguments, but it doesn't work.

"Wow, guys. Look at all the content we have. I'm really impressed." Tsukune said, looking at the paper.

"Yeah, so am I." Mizore said, popping up from nowhere and taking Maka out of Kurumu's arms, holding her like a baby, scaring everyone.

"Hey, Mizore." Maka said.

"Hey, now, since we know each other well enough, from now on, why don't you refer to me as your 'little snow bunny.'" She said, nuzzling her.

"If you two are done, we still have a lot more issues to print, so let's go!" Kurumu said in a very take charge tone.

"Wow, you're really worked up about this aren't you?" Mizore asked.

"Of course I am." She replied, grabbing Tsukune's arm. "It's because it was put together by me and Tsukune." She said.

"Now, that's not quite true, Kurumu. You know it was a group effort." Moka said, wagging her finger at Kurumu, who laughed nervously.

"No kidding." Yukari added.

"You know, at first I thought you guys were just a clique and a weird one at that, but then I thought this newspaper club wasn't half bad." Mizore said.

"Alright, guys, we've still got a little time before class, so let's hand these out, huh?" Tsukune asked, to which we all agreed.

Out at the front gate…

"Square! Get your paper here!" Some girls called.

"It's the debut issue of the Yokai Square, folks!" Another girl called.

"It's Super exciting and filled with lots of informative articles!" Another girl said.

"And our first article has a special feature on the human world!" The last girl said.

"Awesome! It's printed in color, too!" One guy said, reading it.

"Yeah, and it's got swimsuit photos!" Another guy said, blushing.

"Whoa! The latest fashion from the human world!" One girl said, walking by.

"So tulip patterns and belt bottoms are all the rage, huh?" Her friend asked, also walking by.

"Just what the hell are they all reading?" Kurumu said, going up to the girls passing them out.

"It looks like it's that Yokai Square." Yukari answered.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Who gave you guys permission to start handing out Newspapers?" Kurumu demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean permission."

"And this rag? The Yokai Square or whatever it is?" Kurumu said, snatching it from the girl. "It's not even a legitimate paper, unlike the Yokai Gazette put out by the Newspaper club." She said, reading it.

"Yes it is." Some girl said, walking up.

"Me? I'm Kato. The Super Newspaper Club President." The girl said.

"What the hell is that?" Kurumu asked.

"There's already a Newspaper Club." Tsukune said.

"We've got permission from the school and we're an officially recognized club!" Kato said, holding up a pass to certify it.

"I don't understand." Tsukune said.

"Well, you're little Newspaper was just so unbelievably boring, so we decided to create our own Newspaper, one that will make everyone forget about you." She said arrogantly.

"Like hell it will, big mouth!" Kurumu said, but then Maka and Moka grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, Kurumu." Moka said.

"If you don't believe me than try competing against us, kay?" She said, walking off.

"That's what we'll do!" Kurumu shouted, raising her fists into the air, then turning around to the group. "Come on, we can't let them beat us!" She said.

"Yeah, time for some good old competition." Maka said, determinedly.

"I agree." Moka said.

"We've got our latest and greatest issue, so let's start handing it out!" Yukari said, raising one hand into the air.

They all slammed down their papers and started handing them out. "The latest issue of the Yokai Gazette, hot off the presses, people!" Kurumu shouted.

"Check it out, it's got a big feature on the human world!" Yukari said.

"It's got the latest in human fashion!" Moka said.

"You don't wanna miss anything it has to offer!" Maka called out.

"If you don't read it, I'll freeze you solid." Mizore threatened.

However, everyone agreed that the paper was rather bland and the pervs complained about no swimsuit photos.

"All that work down the drain." Tsukune said.

"But it's not our fault, we never thought we had a rival to contend with." Moka said.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Maka said.

Later in the faculty room…

"What the hell is this Super Newspaper Club?" Kurumu demanded.

"Rowr, I'm sorry, I only learned about those guys myself yesterday." She said.

"Still, how did they get approval? Will the school really allow two different Newspaper clubs to exist?" Tsukune asked.

"No. They won't." She said, shocking everyone. "You see, the plan is to keep the club that's most popular and scrap the one that's not." She explained.

"What? No way!" Tsukune said.

"But you can't be serious!" Yukari said.

"That's fine, bring it on." Kurumu said, having an aura of fire around her.

"What are you talking about, Kurumu?" Maka asked.

"It's between us and the Newspaper club and those upstarts in the Super Newspaper club! This is about who's more popular, so let's show those jerks, who's number one!" She snapped, raising her fists.

"Hold on, we have to talk to Gin before we can do anything." Tsukune said.

"He's right, he is our club president after all." Moka said.

"Who cares what that perv thinks?! I bet you any money he's probably off with a camera somewhere peeping on girls!" She snapped.

Meanwhile, on the roof…

Gin had some type of camera sniper rifle and was peeping on girls until he saw the other Newspaper club in a black outfit. "It's them." He said, watching as they went into a door marked "public Safety Commission."

"She sure nailed that one, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

Back at Cafeteria…

Everyone was gawking at Kurumu, Maka and Yukari, who were dressed in maid outfits, passing out papers. "Whoa, who are those babes?" One guy asked.

"We're Yokai Academy's…" Yukari started.

"Newspaper club! Yahoohoo!" Kurumu finished.

"And here's our latest issue." Maka said, holding it out.

"You never wanna miss out on a single issue of our Yokai Gazette! Do you, gentlemen?" Kurumu asked, holding out a paper.

Yukari and Maka leaned in towards Kurumu at that moment. "Hey, Kurumu? I feel incredibly embarrassed wearing this outfit?" Yukari whined.

"Same here. And it barely fits me." Maka complained.

"Hang in there. We've gotta wear them so we can win over these droolers, I mean readers. So just grin and bear it for the sake of the club, okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Maka pouted.

"Kay, I'll do it, but still." Yukari said.

"Plus, if any of you gentlemen are kind enough to subscribe to the Yokai Gazette, well then, you'll receive…" She said, holding out a small bag. "Homemade cookies from yours truly!" She said happily.

"How, hot babes in maid suits and cookies!" One guy said.

"So tell us, guys, which newspaper do you think is more interesting?" Kurumu asked.

"The Yokai Gazette of course!" They all cheered.

"Yeah, we so won!" Kurumu said, turning to the fourth wall when she said this and winking.

"Come get your Yokai Square!" One of the girls called. They were dressed in swimsuits and had pictures of themselves in swimsuits. "For everyone who gets there issue of the Yokai Square, you'll receive these special and oh so sexy pictures of us, they're free for subscribers!" The girl from their club with long black hair and red eyes said, showing the pictures.

"Just don't use them for any 'funny' purposes, okay?" One of the other girls asked.

Nobody was looking at the Yokai Gazette anymore. "Can they even do that?!" Kurumu said, freaked out.

"Definitely not! Us in the maid outfits was pushing it!" Maka said.

"Regardless if they can or can't wear revealing outfits, they are." Yukari said.

"But you guys are sexy, too!" Kou said, then started crying. "It's sad you don't see this, whee~" He said, flying off.

"So tell me guys, which issue of the school's paper do you find interesting?" The girl asked.

"The Yokai Square of course!" All the guys shouted.

"We can't let them get away with this, Yukari!" Kurumu said, turning to face the young witch. "We need some sexier outfits!" She said, but was shocked to see some fat pedo getting closer and closer to Yukari while she was crying.

"You're so cute, I'd take you any day over those buxom bikini girls, a sweet little luscious girl like you-" He said, then we couldn't hear the rest because we focus in on Yukari crying and getting overly creeped out until she finally ran away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, running away.

"Hey, Yukari, hold on, wait!" Kurumu screamed, waving to her. She gave up when she realized the young witch wouldn't come back, then glared at the pedo, before kicking him in the face.

"Perv." Maka said, stomping on his head.

"We've almost beaten them!" Kato said from around the corner.

Back at the club room…

Maka and Kurumu were trying to calm down Yukari, who was still crying. "That guy was so creepy." Yukari said, still rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay, Yukari, don't cry. Now, let's get back to passing out papers." Kurumu said.

"I think we are done after today." Maka said.

"You mean we're still gonna keep at it?" She asked.

"Yeah! We'll be in skimpy bikinis, too, but our will be skimpier than theirs!" Kurumu said fiercely.

"Why do I feel this is only gonna lead to trouble?" Maka asked.

"I'd like to see that, but no." Gin said as the other members of the club came in.

"Sorry, but we didn't feel good about this so we spoke to Gin." Tsukune said.

"He is club captain." Moka said.

"This is one we're gonna have to lose. Nothing good can come from taking these guys on." Gin explained.

"Are you nuts?! Those talentless twits! All they do is wear skimpy bikinis and flaunt themselves!" Kurumu shouted.

"And you don't?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, you were gonna do the exact same thing, so isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Yukari asked until Kurumu spanked her once and she started bouncing up and down in pain.

"I'm more worried about who's behind them. And that would be the security committee." Gin said.

"Security committee?" Maka asked.

"Who would they be?" Mizore asked.

"Well, in a nutshell, they're basically a more violent version of a disciplinary committee. They're all about fighting first and asking questions later." Gin said.

"They claim that they're just keeping the peace and taking the bad guys down, but student police would be a better name for them." He continued.

"Student police?" Tsukune asked.

"But we haven't done anything wrong. Why us, Gin?" Moka asked.

"The same thing that always happens. Once the so called security committee got a taste of power, they started getting more and more corrupt." He said.

"The committee is just a sham now and they use force to get whatever they want. They're nothing but a bunch of thugs extorting cash from other students." He continued.

"It's hard to believe a group as criminal as that would be allowed on campus." Moka said.

"As for why they're targeting us, the Yokai Gazette is becoming more and more popular, so I'm guessing our little paper is becoming a thorn in their side." Gin said.

"But if there is a club like that, isn't it our job as a Newspaper club to expose what they're doing?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, you hit the nail right on the head, Tsukune!" Yukari cheered.

"Yeah, that's right, all we need to do is keep hammering away at them with article after article!" Kurumu shouted.

Gin's face was dark and expressionless. "Gin, what is it?" Tsukune asked as Gin slammed his hand down on the stack of papers.

"We're not going to debate this anymore. All these papers are going in the incinerator and that's the end of it. Got it?" He said, about to storm out.

"No, wait!" Tsukune said, turning to face Gin.

"But, Gin, we worked so hard on it." Moka said.

"You heard what I said." He responded.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Kurumu argued.

"Just do what I said. That's an official club decision." He said, walking out.

Later, at the incinerator…

The group carried out almost all of the boxes of the papers. "Is that all of them?" Tsukune asked.

"There's still a few more boxes inside. I'll go get them." Moka said, walking off.

"I'll help." Tsukune said, following her.

"Yeah, me, too." Yukari said, following them.

"It's too bad. After all our hard work it gets ruined because of some other stupid club." Maka grumbled.

"Hey, Maka, let's just go hand these papers out right now." She said.

"But Gin's club president and he said we need to get rid of them." Maka said.

"Who cares? These newspapers. You don't realize how precious they are to me, Maka." She said, hugging them tightly and crying onto them.

"It's because I made them with Tsukune. They're something that him and I created together. The thought of having to burn what we created is just too much. I can't do it." She said, still crying.

Suddenly, they heard laughter behind them and turned to see the Super Newspaper Club, or at least the first 3 members, not Kato. Suddenly, the first took weird handstand poses and started spinning. "Oh, Mistress!" The first one called.

"These two are still planning on passing out their crappy Newspaper to everyone." The next one snitched, doing the same thing.

"Unleash your divine wrath upon them!" The last one suggested, also posing and spinning.

"You guys again!" Kurumu snapped.

"And who's this mistress?" Maka asked.

Suddenly, a strand of silk like the move String shot grabbed the papers in Kurumu's arms and yanked them away from her. They were then yanked back to Kato, who was standing on some type of Spider Web. "These papers weigh so little, I guess they really are light on content." She said. She suddenly lowered herself down with more webbing, down to her subordinates who kneeled before her. "Good job, girls, thanks for keeping an eye on them." She said to the girls.

"We live to serve you, mistress!" They said at once.

"What the hell!? Why did you have them watching us?!" Kurumu demanded.

"That's an excellent question. And why do you want to make life in our club living hell?" Maka demanded.

"You two are full of questions. I guess Ginei Morioka hasn't told you about it, has he?" She asked.

"What?" Maka asked.

"It doesn't matter. From this point on you and your little newspaper club are done." She said.

"No, it's not! And those are our papers so give them back!" Kurumu demanded.

Suddenly, she looked pissed. "What did you say?! Who exactly do you think you're talking to here you peon?!" She said, throwing our papers in a fire. "See? I knew you're newspaper was trash and look how well trash burns!" She smirked.

"Those are our papers!" Kurumu said, rushing for them.

"Not anymore!" One of the girls said, tackling her.

"They're gonna burn!" The second girl said, also grabbing on along with the third one.

"I'll get them!" Maka said, rushing for them, but was suddenly caught up in a strand of web.

Kato then threw off her school uniform to reveal a different black one, then turning into her monster form, a bunch of spider legs coming from her ribs.

"Kato here is actually a Jorogumo. A ginormous spider monster from Japanese folklore who can also take the form of a woman, whee~!" He said, then flew off.

"So that's your true identity, huh?! I know who you serve, you're wearing their uniform!" She snapped.

"Well, well, it seems the one thing you are good at is digging up information, Ms. Reporter!" Kato said smugly. Then she put on an arm band.

"What is that?" Maka asked, making blades come out of her to free herself, momentarily shocking Kato.

"The security committee's arm band and our badge of pride. We keep order and preserve justice at this school." She said.

"Your order and justice is all BS! You guys are low lives! And thugs!" Kurumu said, trying to resist.

Kato just got a stupid look on her face and started laughing. "You really need an attitude adjustment!" She said, firing a web at her, which trapped her and Kato's subordinates.

"Kurumu!" Maka said, then turned back to Kato. "Let her go, bitch!" she demanded.

"What the hell is this?!" Kurumu demanded.

"There's no point is escaping!" The first girl said.

"Trust us, we know." The second one said.

"Our Mistress caught you just like she caught us." The third said. It's important to say now, they were all in monster form. Dumb monster forms that looked like butterflies or a praying mantis.

"If you're wondering who these girls are, they're members of former clubs that defied the security committee." Kato explained.

"I used to be a member of the classic literature club." #1 said.

"I was in the Japanese tea ceremony club."#2 said.

"As for me, I was a member of the yaoi Manga club." #3 said.

"They were, but once I injected them with my venom, those stubborn girls became my faithful servants! And all it's going to take is a tiny bit of my venom." She said, jumping on the web as Maka went to attack her and continuing down towards Kurumu.

"No, stay away! I'd rather die than serve an 8 legged skank like you!" Kurumu said, struggling.

"Oh, how I love to trap prey in my web! All of you struggle and scream, but there's no escape!" Kato said, laughing stupidly.

"Hey, Spider-woman! That's what you look like in your monster form? It's pretty pathetic." Mizore said, throwing ice at Kato, who dodged.

"Ice? Mizore?" Maka asked.

"Hey, come on." Mizore said, popping out from up in a tree. "Didn't I tell you to start calling me your little snow bunny?" She asked, to which Maka anime fell.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Kato screamed, spitting a web at Mizore, who went back behind the tree.

"Actually, I'm not the one that you'll be fighting." Kurumu said, then going back behind the tree.

Moka ran up at that point along with Yukari. "Hey, are you guys alright?!" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here!" Maka said, running up, hugging Moka quickly and pulling off the Rosary.

"No, what's this?!" Kato demanded, shielding her eyes.

The whole 9 yards went on and Inner Moka now stood to fight. "Hey, will you hurry up and get me down from here?!" Kurumu asked.

"No, I won't." Moka said, shocking the Succubus. "If you wanna save yourself from becoming one of those spider's minions, you're going to have to do it on your own." She said.

"Fine, I will! Maybe if I just pull harder!" She said, struggling.

"No, you don't! Hold her tight!" One of the minions said as they all grabbed her.

"Lay off!" Kurumu shouted, sprouting her wings and spinning, finally freeing herself. "I didn't need you after all." She said proudly.

"You cost me my prey, vampire!" She snapped firing a web at Moka, but she caught it with her wrist. "You think you're hot shit with that power, but compared to Kuyo, the Security committee president, your monster strength is just a joke!" She said.

"And?" Moka said.

"And I'll prove how weak you really are!" She said, yanking back on the string, but still couldn't budge her.

"Oh will you now?" Moka smirked, casually grabbing the thread and wrapping it around her arm more to reel her in. "Twine, twine the little thread. Twine, twine the little thread." she said in sing-song, reeling her in more and more.

"Wait, can't we talk about this!? Stop it! Look, if you let me go, I won't report this to the security committee, I promise!" She said. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Piss off!" Moka said, then kicking her.

"My turn!" Maka said, doing a kick like the one Kid did to that little puppy ball he found in the pyramid to launch Kato skyward.

"That's for me!" Kurumu said, having flown in and now slammed both feet into Kato's back, sending her flying into the web with her minions, trapping them in a giant web ball.

"Since you 4 like webs so much, you can spend the rest of your days wrapped in them." Moka said.

"Sure, that'd be super. Right girls?" Kato said, dropping her head.

"This episodes fight was over in 117 seconds, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

the group reconvened, minus Gin.

"Look at what they did to our papers!" Kurumu wept.

"I can't believe it. After we worked so hard." Moka said.

"I've made a decision!" Tsukune pitched up, drawing everyone's attention. "I know it means going against what Gin said, but as the Newspaper club, it's our duty! We have to expose the security committee!" He said.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said.

"You guys don't have to do this, but I am!" He said.

"Me, too. I'm behind you, 100% Tsukune." Moka said.

"You can count on me as well!" Yukari pitched in, holding her wand above her head.

"You can add me in on it, too." Kurumu said.

"Let's do it!" Maka said.

Later in the Security committee room…

"Kato was defeated?" Kuyo, asked.

"Yes, sir. And in a mere 117 seconds." Someone else answered.

"I suppose it's only to be expected. Vampires ARE S class monster." He said, then looked at Gin's student profile.

"Still, that was foolish Newspaper club. It appears you've forgotten all the lessons we taught you last year." He said, burning Gin's profile. "And there's you." He said, picking up Tukune's profile, from here I could see that his monster identity on the profile was 3 big question marks.

"Tsukune Aono, sir? Him?" The subordinate asked.

"It looks like we're in for the best show we've seen in some time." He said, starting to burn Tsukune's profile.


	12. Human Plus Confession

Finally getting their investigation of the security committee underway, the group was hunting after them to see if they could catch them in the act. First, they came across one of them punching a member of the track team in the face, sending him back to his friends.

"We're sorry, sir!" One of the others said, catching him.

"But we need more time! Please, just a little more!" The guy who got punched pleaded.

The member of the committee who punched the guy wiped the blood off his knuckles as he spoke. "But that's not what we agreed to. You were supposed to have that payment to me yesterday, my friend." He said.

"I hate these guys already." Maka growled as she and Yukari took pictures.

"Yes, well, it's just that we had to buy new training equipment-." One of the track members said, but then the leader of the committee group raised his hand and the others closed in. "No, wait! I promise we'll get it to you!" He pleaded. Then the group began to kick the shit out of the team.

"We have to put a stop to these guys." Maka said, snapping more pics.

Later…

Some dude took a bite out of a burger as him and 2 friends, one being Saizou, were sitting on the roof, ditching class. "This is friggin' lame! I hate class." Saizou said.

"Good, man. Let's stay here and skip." The other one said.

"Yeah, that's some righteous thinkin' there man." The one with the burger said.

Suddenly, they heard a girl's voice. "Any student who slacks off better be prepared to feel the hammer of justice!" She said. They looked to see another group of the security committee with the red haired girl with the staff leading them.

"It's the security committee!" They all said in fear.

"Ah, dammit!" Saizou said.

"Let's get out of here!" The one with the burger said as they all turned and ran, only for the group to catch them and start beating the shit out of them. From above, unseen, Kurumu snapped a few pics of the beatdown.

Later…

Tamao just got out of the swimming pool. She began walking away as one big-ass member of the group stopped her and she quickly pulled out a packet of money and gave it to him.

"Where the hell was she keeping that?!" Maka asked.

"I don't know, but these are good pictures of what those creeps are doing." Moka said, snapping some.

Later, for no apparent reason, they were running and all of a sudden stopped in a bunch of different poses like they were about to rush in to some serious shit. "And so it went, the Newspaper clubs investigation into the nefarious dealings of the security committee was proceeding at a rapid pace, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

Later in the Newspaper club room after the title screen…

Tsukune threw down another picture of a student regretfully handing over money to the security committee. "Those creeps are getting away with whatever they want!" Moka said.

"At this point, what we really lack is a direct testimony from the victims themselves." Tsukune said, crossing his arms.

"That's the thing! We keep trying to get answers, but no one wants to respond to our questions!" Yukari said.

"Yeah, it's like everyone's terrified of retribution." Kurumu sahav

"Well, this security committee IS pretty bad news." Maka said.

"But we can't run with what we have now, we don't have enough for a solid article, yet. What we need is an informant." Tsukune said.

"I think I found some." Mizore said, popping out from under the table, once again, surprising everyone.

"Mizore, when did you get in here?" Maka asked, still somewhat freaked out.

"Call me your snow bunny. I'd love that." She said, turning away from her, blushing and cupping her face.

"Wait, you said you found some. Some what?" Moka asked.

"I found some informants." She said.

Flashback…

The "vampire fan club" was fawning in the hallway over pictures of MOSTLY Inner Moka, but some of the regular Moka and Damion as well. "I found a club that could never pay. A club that looked like it could go under at any minute. So I reached out to them." She said, in the flashback there was a cold chill for the club and they looked to the source to see Mizore stalking them.

"Hey, who's that girl over there, huh?" The fat one asked, creeped out.

"Beats me, but she looks pretty hot." The tall one said, then shivered in fear.

"For some reason I feel a REALLY bad chill in here." The tall one said as they quickly escaped.

Later, they were walking down the walkway, still feeling the chill. "Yo guys, that girl's still looking at us, isn't she?" The tall one asked.

"I don't even have to check, I can tell she is by this chill." The fat one said.

"Hey guys." She said suddenly, scaring them. She then popped out from around a pillar, looking like she was emitting her monster energy. "I need you to tell me what you know about the security committee." She said.

They immediately turned to face her and freaked out, waving their hands as a symbol to stop. "Whaddya mean?! We don't know nothing about those dudes!" The leader said.

"Yeah! I don't know no dudes!" The fat one said.

"You guys better be telling the truth," She said, stepping out from behind the pillar. "Because if I find out you're lying to me, I'll stalk you for the rest of your life. And then I'll freeze you solid." She said, her eyes hidden by her hair, when suddenly, the right one lit up, looking like one of Raiden's eyes, then she froze the entire area.

"Oh, man, this chick is scary as hell!" The tall one said.

"Don't freeze us, we're begging you!" The leader pleaded, but she did.

End flashback…

"That's basically the long and short of it." She said.

"Okay then." Maka said a little weirded out.

"Great job, Mizore, way to go." Moka congratulated.

"Those creeps may think it's fine when they're doing the stalking, but it seems they don't like it so much when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?" Yukari said.

Later…

They arrived at the door to the Vampire Fan club and knocked on the door, before popping their heads in. "Excuse us, sorry to barge in on you like this." Tsukune said.

"Could we maybe borrow your ear for a moment?" Moka asked.

They were all shocked when we actually looked at the club room to see so many creepy pictures, action figures, posters and cut outs of the girls. "We're really busy here, what do you people want?" One of the members asked, although none of them were the original 3 members.

"We're looking for the fan club coalition guys; you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" Tsukune asked passively, scratching the back of his head.

"If you wanna find them, the security committee just came here." The snippy one said.

Suddenly, the one that kind of looked like the tall one who was just observing a doll of Moka, perked up and looked at him. "Hey, shut up!" He said frantically.

The first one freaked out, then made it look like he was polishing off his camera. "Sorry, we don't know anything." He said.

"You tell us the truth!" Yukari demanded, getting in their faces along with Moka, Maka and Kurumu.

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Moka asked.

"Come on, what are you hiding?!" Kurumu demanded.

"Tell us what you said NOW!" Maka snapped.

The Newspaper club was then promptly thrown out of the room. "Just leave us alone! It's got nothing to do with us!" The fan club members cried like babies.

Later, at the security committee room…

Kuyo was relaxing or meditating or something when the member with glasses walked in. "Sorry for disturbing you, sir." He said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Well, what is it?" Kuyo asked.

"It's about those clowns we carded off to keep their mouths shut. They had some interesting information to share." The glasses guy said.

***Timeskip***

Maka was walking to school tiredly when she heard a voice behind her. "Morning, Maka!" Moka called, catching up to her. She suddenly saw how tired she was and had a little anime shock for a second, then blushed with her eyes big and black. "Hey, what's the matter? You look really tired." She said.

"Oh, yeah. The investigation: I started thinking about where we should take it from here and I guess I couldn't get to sleep." Maka said.

"Sorry to hear that. Um… Maka, can I…?" Moka asked shyly.

"The usual, Moka?" Maka asked. Maka leaned in to kiss her, but Maka leaned in to bite the scythe girl's neck, when suddenly...

"Kurumu kick!" Kurumu announced, doing some kind of spinning drill kick with both legs to Moka's back.

"Hey, what the hell was that for, Kurumu?" Moka pouted as Maka was freaking out.

"We're gonna be busy all day long so don't you go sucking her dry do you hear me?!" She demanded.

"Hey, let's just cool off and get back to work!" Yukari said, grabbing one of Maka's arms.

"Yeah, I'll find more people I can stalk into submission." Mizore said, picking Maka up.

Meanwhile, on the roof…

Gin was once against spying on girls with his camera, singing a little song. "Oh, what'll it be? I'm gonna see, taking off their clothes. Taking off their-" He sang, then noticed Kuyo and a large group of the security committee. "It's him." He said dreadfully.

They were in class when the door opened and the group Gin was just observing walked in. "Oh, no, it's them." Moka said.

"What are they doing here?!" Kurumu said in fear.

"Um… We're in the middle of class right now. What can I do for you?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"There's no need to worry." The glasses guy said, raising his hand like he was a Jedi.

"It won't take but a moment." The redhead girl said.

"As of right now, you are under suspicion of being a human." He said, shocking everyone. "Therefore, you will be undergoing a Security Committee inquest." He said.

Maka thought. "Hang on, that can't be!" Maka said.

"Exactly!" Moka said, standing up.

"Yeah, there's no way a human could even be at this school!" Kurumu said.

"Silence!" He snapped, glaring at us, giving off monster energy that rivaled Inner Moka's, intimidating them all. "Depending on the circumstances, you 4 are just as guilty. Maka Albarn, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki. Gather your things. You're coming, too." He said. They were then handcuffed and led off to god knows where.

"And the other Newspaper club members?" Kuyo asked the one with glasses.

"That would be 10th grader Yukari Sendo and 11th grader Ginei Morioka, sir." He replied.

"Ginei Morioka, huh? It's been quite some time since we've seen that nuisance." Kuyo said.

"Shall I have him arrested, sir?" He asked.

"Leave him be. As long as he hasn't forgotten last year, I doubt he'll raise a hand against us." Kuyo said, smugly.

Yukari then popped out of a corner. "If I'm gonna save everybody, this is my only chance." She said to herself. "HEY!" She called out, but was pulled back behind the corner by Gin.

"Stay back!" He said as he pulled her in.

"Gin, what are you doing?" She asked.

"There's way too many of them, what good could you do by yourself, huh?" He asked.

"Stop it, I have to go help them!" She said, pulling away, but still stayed facing him. "Please, if I don't go save them right now, they'll be-" She started.

He crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders. "We've gotta hold back for now, okay?" He said. She started to cry and he hugged her. "I warned you. I tried." He said.

Back with the group…

They were led to some Japanese Samurai temple thing and trapped in different rooms. "No, I'm not a human!" Tsukune shouted. "Where are the others?! I want to know where you dragged them off to!" He demanded.

"You don't need to worry about them; they're not being harmed in any way." Kuyo said, relieving Tsukune. "Not yet." He smirked arrogantly. Tsukune stood up and tried to attack, but was easily restrained. "Calm down. They're in custody like everybody else. They're probably being questioned." He said in an assuring tone.

"Wait, what?! Everybody else, who!?" Tsukune asked.

He then showed him an image of the other people they had captured and talked to. "Yeah, there's no doubt about it that dude smells like a human, all right. I mean, I sit in the seat right across from him, that guy has always smelled weird and I thought so from the first time I laid eyes on him." Saizou said. He had that little black bar over his eyes, but it was still obvious who it was.

It then cut to Kotsubo. "Tsukune? Well as far as athletes go, he's pretty much the worst I've ever seen. And I have to admit, he's such a weakling, it would make sense if he's a human." He said.

It then cut to some random kid from his class who was so far unidentified. "well, he definitely has a human-like scent. Everybody knows about it." He said.

Then we cut to a random, unidentified girl from his class. "Moka is always kissing him on the neck." She said.

Then it cut to some unidentified nerd who stood up out of his chair right in front of the camera. "That guy reeks." He said.

Another unidentified girl. "I thought he was sort of weird sometimes." She said.

Another unidentified guy who looked pissed, standing up and was literally right in front of the camera, maybe an inch away. "And he smells awful!" He said.

We then cut to Tamao. "You know, now that you mention it, he never once tried to change into his monster form to try and save Moka and his friends when they were in serious danger." She said.

Now we cut to Ririko, who was fidgeting excitedly like she was trying to keep herself from getting aroused. "Mr. Aono? Oh, yes, he had a delicious scent, all right. He smells exactly like a human." She said.

Kuyo then turned off the fire images playing from his hand. "The writing's on the wall. No matter who's testimony we listen to, they all lead to the assertion that you're human." Kuyo said. "Including all of the people you call your friends." He said, playing Kurumu's interrogation.

"Are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't believe that your friend is a human?" The guy with glasses asked.

"Of course I don't believe it!" She snapped, leaning forward.

"And what makes you so certain?" He asked.

That stopped her. "Uh… Well, for one thing, a human being could never get into Yokai Academy." She said.

"Very well. Then surely you must know what kind of monster he is, right?" He continued.

"No, I haven't." She said.

"Never, you've never seen it? Not once?" He continued.

"Well, it's just-" She said, but then it cut to Mizore's interrogation.

"But that's a school rule, we're not supposed to reveal our monster identities without a good reason." She said.

"Well, yes, you're certainly right about that." The girl with the stick said.

"Well then it just means Tsukune has been really good about following the rules!" Mizore said, leaning forward.

"Well, I suppose that is one possibility, but not turning into your monster form, even when your good friends are in serious trouble? Come on, do you really buy that?" The girl said, giving Mizore a cocky smile the whole time.

"Just what are you saying?" Mizore asked.

"Well, I'm saying your friend is a spineless, cowardly, lily-livered excuse for a man." She replied, still smiling.

"He's not, Tsukune's not a-." She started. Then it cut to Moka's interrogation.

"We know everything. We know all about how you've been sucking his blood. Vampires… They love human blood, don't they?" The tall dude asked. "Therefore, logic dictates he's a human!" He snapped.

"No, you're wrong! I suck his blood because... Because it's delicious! It's not 'cause he's human or anything!" She said, at first leaning forward, then withdrawing herself.

Then it went to Maka's interrogation. "No, he's not a human. They could never even get in this school." Maka said, having a pouty look on her face.

"Then how do you explain he's never revealed his monster form?" Her interrogator asked.

"Maybe he's one of the monsters that doesn't have one! Like witches or vampires. They're normal form is their human form." She snapped.

Then, Moka's interrogator began to throw water on her. "No, wait! Stop it! I admit it, I'm a human!" Tsukune said, to which Kuyo threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

"Tsukune? Why did you do that? Why did you tell them the truth?!" Maka said.

Kurumu slapped her in the face at that point. "You knew all along. You lied to us!" She said.

"Calm down, Kurumu!" Tsukune said.

"Leave me alone!" She said, shocking him.

"A family feud, eh? Well, you have been lying to them about who you really are, I guess you're getting yours." Kuyo said. "Go on, toss them out. Except for Moka, she's to remain here.

"No!" Maka snapped, standing up and growing a bunch of blades everywhere.

"She's knew all along and hid the truth. She's as guilty as he is. Lock her up in the special cell." Kuyo said.

"I don't care! I won't let you keep her here and I won't let you hurt Tsukune! He's my friend and as a member of the DWMA, I can't allow you to do harm to a human." She said.

"So you mean to stop us as well? Take her away. Chain her up somewhere out of the way. Nowhere near Moka." He said.

Back in the Newspaper club room…

"Dammit!" Gin said, slamming his fist against the blackboard. "I tried to warn you guys. I told you not to go messing with them." He said.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone came in. "Kurumu! Mizore!" Yukari called cheerfully.

"I can't believe you guys got out of there alright!" Gin said happily.

"I'm so happy you're okay. Hey, where's Tsukune, Maka and Moka?" Yukari asked.

"Tsukune's a human and Moka and Maka knew all along." Mizore said.

"That's why they're keeping Moka locked up. Maka, too, or else she'd try to stop them." Kurumu said.

"No way, it can't be!" Gin said.

"It's gotta be a lie! The fact that Tsukune is some human is just wrong!" Yukari said.

"I guess it does make sense. He was always pretty bumble-y for a monster, I always thought something was up." Gin said.

"Attention, students! From this moment, we will begin the public execution of Tsukune Aono, the human who infiltrated our school." Kuyo announced.

While most of the crowd was in fact enraged at the fact Tsukune was actually a human, some actually seemed against the idea, sympathetic and even sad. "Yeah, even so… I mean, I hate humans as much as the next guy, but don't you think death's a bit much?" One guy with red hair asked his buddy.

"I think so, yeah. To tell you the truth, back when I was going to that human school, I had plenty of friends there." The other guy said.

"Me, too. This whole thing is going too far." The first one said, but then they were knocked out by a neck chop from the asshole in glasses.

"The public execution will take place at exactly 4:44 PM. Students one and all, remember this human's final hours. Remember how he met his doom!" Kuyo said, to which everyone cheered angrily, all looking piss.

Meanwhile, in the faculty room…

"Oh, no! What are we going to do?! I have to put a stop to this!" Ms. Nekonome said.

"That Tsukune kid, he's a student from your class, isn't he, Ms. Nekonome?" Kotsubo asked.

"Yes…" She said, deadpanning, then turning to face him. "But the Death Penalty, come on! That's taking it WAY too far! And besides, this is supposed to be Yokai Academy, isn't it? I thought the whole purpose of this school was to create a secretive coexistence with humans!" She said.

"Yes, well, that's one thing, but this is another. Since ancient times, human beings have been our mortal enemies. And if the security committee hadn't taken action I certainly would have!" He said.

"Well, we can't just sit here! I have to go down there and stop this!" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Nekonome." Ririko said.

"Yes, Ms. Ririko?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"The director said he wants to see you." Ririko said.

"What?! Did he say what for?!" Nekonome asked, panicking.

Ririko then put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Stop. Now. Calm. Down." She said, shaking her finger with every word. "He said it was urgent business. We'd better get a move-on." She said, dragging Nekonome behind her.


	13. Friends Plus Sacrafice

Things were indeed looking bad for the gang. Also, Ms. Nekonome was having no luck as well. After seeing the director like she was told before she was allowed to do anything she was told… "What?! You're telling me not to do anything at all?! But Mr. Director!" She pleaded.

"My decision is made." The old director said.

"But sir! What about poor Mr. Aono?!" She asked, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Assuming he is indeed put to death as it seems he will be at this point, it would mean that it's his fate to die this time." He said, chuckling.

"You can't mean that…" She said, shocked, then dropped her head.

Outside…

Tsukune was hung up as if he were crucified. "Promise me something." He said to Kuyo. "After you're done killing me, you promise not to hurt anyone else in the Newspaper club." He said.

"For a wretched human, that's a remarkably noble sentiment, my friend." Kuyo said, turning his head away from Tsukune. "Very well. Never let it be said that I'm not without mercy." He said.

"So, will you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. You needn't worry about your friends in the Newspaper club suffering at all." He said, then gained an evil smirk. "Their deaths will be quick and painless." He said, laughing.

"Please, I'm begging you, no!" Tsukune shouted, finally starting to struggle.

Back in the dungeon…

Maka was trying to break through the bars of the cell with her blades, but to no avail. "This isn't working. All I'm doing is scratching them. Gotta try something else." She said, but instantly got an idea. She aimed her wrist at the lock and made a blade come from the top of her wrist, going into the lock perfectly and destroying it. "Alright! Time to go!" She said, throwing open the gate and getting out and trying to find Moka with her soul wavelength.

Meanwhile…

Mizore was standing on the edge of the cliff that Kotsubo nearly dragged her off earlier, thinking about Maka and if she'd be okay. "It was here. This is where you saved my life… Maka." She said, then looked back at the Academy.

"Now it's your turn to do the saving." An eerily familiar voice said.

Mizore then looked up and saw a crow in front of her. "Who are you?" She said standing up.

Not too much later at the pond…

Kurumu was sitting on a bench, looking down at the ground with Yukari standing next to her. "Kurumu, please. We have to do something." Yukari said. "We need the chance. I didn't get to finish saying it last time. I don't think it matters if you're a human or a monster, just if you're good or bad. I say this from personal experience. I mean, when I first came to this school, the ones who picked on me were monsters. And the first people who stood up for me were Maka and Tsukune, who both have human in them, the very thing I was taught to be afraid of since I was little." She said.

Kurumu's eyes were still closed. "Okay, I get it." She said.

"Kay, well in that case-!" She said, but Kurumu cut her off.

"But YOU don't get it. I'm upset for another reason. We're all friends. But Tsukune and Moka thought they didn't trust us enough to tell us what was going on. And for all we know, Maka might have known, too." She wept.

"But… Kurumu." Yukari said.

"I mean, come on! It's frustrating." She said, lifting her head. "If they had told us the truth, think of all the ways we could be helping them now." She said, then threw her head back. "Idiots! Tsukune and Moka are idiots!" She screamed.

"Why don't you go and tell them both that in person." The eerily familiar voice from before said and they both looked to see another crow.

Around the same time at Moka's cell…

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune. And Maka, please be okay. I couldn't live without you." She pleaded.

"I feel the same way." Maka's voice said. There was a metallic clang and Maka opened the door and smiled to her girlfriend. "I'm glad you're okay, Moka." She said, smiling the same way she did to Crona when she asked him to be friends.

"Maka!" Moka shouted and ran towards her girlfriend, embracing her tightly… and almost suffocating her in her boobs in the process. They kissed quickly, then she drank a good portion of the smaller girl's blood.

"If you two are done now…" The same voice from the first two times said, revealing a crow again until it flew around the corner and became a woman, then rounded the corner to reveal herself: Ruby.

"Ruby!" They both said happily.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked. The couple was confused until they turned around to see the rest of the gang, Kurumu's eye were hidden under her hair.

"We got hung up on the guard. Kicking his ass took a little while." Mizore explained.

"Yeah, that guard sure put up one heck of a fight." Yukari said tiredly, holding her face.

"Wow, all you guys came, too!" Moka said happily. Yukari stopped and smiled, Mizore continued and picked up Moka again, holding her close, but Kurumu walked straight up to Moka and slapped her in the face.

"Kurumu, what the hell?!" Maka protested. Moka also looked shocked, holding her cheek.

"What are you all standing around for; shouldn't we be off rescuing Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded, taking Maka out of Mizore's arms, setting her down and giving her a decent push to get her to move.

"Kurumu…" Moka said quietly.

"I'm still really mad at you for keeping Tsukune's secret from us." She said.

"Sorry…" She apologized.

"Now's not the time to be apologizing." Ruby said, holding up a brand new wand.

"It's a new wand!" Yukari said excitedly.

"You got one? How?" Moka asked happily.

"It's a long story, however, it's gonna have to wait." She said.

"Okay, just make sure you don't use that on anyone who doesn't deserve it." Maka said teasingly.

"Yeah! We gotta save Tsukune. There will be plenty of time for Moka to beg our forgiveness after that." Kurumu said.

"Whether you're a human or a monster, there's no difference in the value of someone's life. You said that, didn't you?" She asked Mizore.

"Sure did. It's good to see you've learned a few things." Mizore said, Yukari giggled slightly.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Ruby said.

"Come on!" Moka said as they all took off running.

Back at the courtyard…

The crowd was growing restless as the time for execution arrived. "Everyone! The time has come to put this human to death! Before you hang the mortal enemy of our kind, shall we send him to meet his end?! Well?!" Kuyo asked/shouted the crowd, who happily cheered. He set fire to the post Tsukune was tied to, causing the human to panic, shout and scream, until the fire was frozen as ice.

"Just hold on!" Kurumu shouted as she and Ruby flew down to him.

"We've got you!" Ruby said.

Then the rest of the brigade came running in. "Ruby! Kurumu! We can handle this, get Tsukune out of here!" Moka said, rushing in.

"Yeah, these creeps shouldn't take us long to finish at all!" Maka said, growing blades on her shoulders, elbows and wrists.

"Well, well. Those fools from the Newspaper club." He said. He looked back as the two flyers took Tsukune away, then turned back to the others with a fake smile. "I'm warning you! All of you are committing a SERIOUS act of treason against Yokai Academy! Don't you realize that?" He asked.

"Yes, we do, but Yokai Academy doesn't matter anymore!" Moka said.

"Yeah, who cares about some school when our friends on the line?! I never listened to school rules much anyway." Maka said.

"The only thing that matters is our good friend." Mizore said.

"He's more important than this school, you creep!" Yukari said.

He still retained his arrogant smirk. "You're making the same mistake as last year's Newspaper Club. Back then, Ginei Morioka said something quite similar. He said he couldn't tolerate what we were doing, so he was going to expose us in print. And that the truth mattered more than this school!" He explained with flashback images of Gin trying to spread the word and hand out papers, only for the security committee to kill the rest of his club and seriously injure him.

"Gin said that?" Moka said, shocked.

"Really?" Yukari said.

"So he actually DOES have some good in him." Maka said.

"A mistake. That's what allowing the Newspaper club to continue was and a grave one on my part. I plan on correcting that with your deaths! You three, wipe them out!" Kuyo ordered, sending the main 3 members at them.

"Our glorious leader has given us an order!" The one with glasses said, becoming a Cerberus thing.

"Now you law-breakers are gonna die!" The girl with the stick said, putting a Taoism talisman on her face, becoming a Jiang Shi. The tall one just became a golem.

"The only ones who will die are you creeps!" Maka said, growing more blades all over her body and using a devastating spin move Professor Stein taught her, easily tearing through the 3 of them. Even the golem.

Kuyo merely watched Kurumu, Tsukune and Ruby flee. "Go ahead, run. It won't do you any good against someone of my power!" He said, jumping up to the roof.

"Come on, let's go! We need to get up there now!" Maka said as they all rushed up.

The two flyers then set him down on the roof. "You're safe." Ruby said.

"Kurumu… Ruby… Thank you." He said quietly.

The others finally managed to reach the roof. "I'm so glad you're okay." Moka said.

"Yeah, but where's Kuyo?" Maka said, looking around.

"Thanks, I really thought I was a goner back there." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, now you're a goner up here!" Kuyo said.

They all turned to see him as he threw a fire spear right at Tsukune's chest. "Watch out!" Maka said, pushing him out of the way, taking the hit herself.

"Maka!" Everyone shouted.

Kuyo then laughed. "Well, it was the wrong target, but still, a bit of human scum was wiped out here and the real human will die still the same. As for human/monster coexistence, I hope that ridiculous idea dies with those fools." He said.

"Maka!" Moka shouted, crouching down and holding her dear girlfriend. "Please! You can't do this, Maka! You can't die on me like this! Maka, please, life without you isn't a life at all!" She pleaded.

"I'll be okay, Moka. I've taken way worse than this before. I just need… To rest for a bit… Please, protect the others." Maka said, touching Moka's face, then passing out after taking off her rosary.

"Maka?" Moka said, hoping she was okay, but then believed she was dead. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed and became the vampire feared by all at this school. She then rose up in her true form, royally pissed.

"Well, well, so the S class Super Monster is upset over the death of her little human girl, eh?" He asked smugly.

"You bastard." She snapped. "I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted, rushing in and kicking him into the tower.

"I can't believe it. We were with her this whole time, but then Kuyo showed up." Kurumu wept, holding Maka.

"Move back!" Moka said. The succubus quickly did so and Moka took her place. "Maka's lifeline hasn't gone out yet. It's still incredibly strong. Must be because of her demon weapon blood. If I do this, she'll definitely make it, even be stronger than ever." She said.

"What are you going to do to her?" Kurumu asked.

"Give her my blood. Inject it into her." Moka explained.

"What will that do?" Tsukune asked.

"Vampires have incredible regenerative powers, so if you give her your blood, it has to work." Ruby said.

"Does that mean Maka's gonna be alright?" Kurumu asked.

"She's got a strong will. This is GOING to work. It has to." Moka said, biting her girlfriend and injecting her with the vampire blood.

"Your powers don't disappoint, Vampire. But as you will see, they pale in comparison to my own!" He said, channeling his energy to his tail, which began spinning. "Have a taste of my fire wheel!" He said, throwing it.

Maka woke up at that moment, already getting better. "What happened?!' She asked, then saw the fire wheel. "Oh, man!" She said in fear.

"Mizore, put up an ice wall!" Yukari said.

"It won't be strong enough!" She replied.

"Yeah, well standing around, gawking like that isn't gonna do anything either!" A familiar voice shouted. There was a flash and then the fire wheel connected. When the smoke cleared, Gin stood there, having blocked the attack. He then dropped his arms and held his right one. "I was gonna call you guys morons for doing that, but there's a bigger one here…" He said, lifting his head. "That would be me. But the thought of all my club mates getting killed again. That was just too much!" He choked out and fell back, hitting the ground.

"Gin!" Yukari said, rushing up.

"He shielded us from the blast." Ruby said.

"Well, he isn't that bad after all." Maka said, getting up.

"I guess he can really act like a leader when he wants to, huh?" Mizore said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what's the point if he just ends up dead?" Kurumu asked, teary-eyed.

"Morioka. Of all the people to step in… Oh well. It saves me the trouble of killing him later." Kuyo said.

"You bastard!" Moka said, also getting up.

Kuyo was shocked to see that Maka had survived the blast, as he now paid attention to the rest of the group. "Impossible! You survived! What an outrage!" He said, shocked.

"I did more than that. Get ready." Maka said threateningly, rushing in with speed FAR greater than her previous running speed. It could even rival Black Star's. She reached Kuyo and threw an uppercut kick, launching him into the air and cutting him, as she also grew blades from her foot. Then, she jumped into the air after him and threw another kick like the one she did on Soul in Blair's bathtub, throwing him to the ground. She then dived on him and hit him with countless giant blades. She jumped back with the group and looked at him.

"Great job, Maka! He should be down for the count!" Kurumu said, picking the demon weapon up and spinning around excitedly.

"Kurumu, wait! It's not over!" Moka said, pointing.

"You bitch! I can't believe a weakling like you actually managed to hurt me!" He shouted, standing up and holding his face, which Maka had focused on attacking.

"Is he changing back?" Kurumu said, setting Maka down and stepping in front of Tsukune to protect him.

"No, he's changing into a different monster altogether." Ruby said, shocked.

"you should all feel quite flattered. Not many foes are fortunate enough to see me in my ultimate form." He said, then made a fireball in his hand. "Now die!" He said, throwing it. Then there was a massive explosion.

In the hallway…

Everyone was anxious to get to the roof and see what was happening. "Oh, I really hope my kids are alright." Ms. Nekonome said, worriedly, then yelped in pain. "Yow! Someone's stepping on my tail, please get off of it!" She pleaded.

Back on the roof…

A giant ice wall slowly shattered and Mizore was down on the ground, barely conscious. "You lived. I'm impressed. Your little Snow Woman friend used the last of her power to make an ice wall. And now you're defenseless." He smirked.

"Wrong. They've still got us." Moka said and he looked up to see her and Maka standing side by side. She then turned to her demon weapon girlfriend. "Maka, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Maka said, turning into her complete weapon form. It looked incredibly similar to her father's, but the blade looked like Soul's.

"Well, well. A demon weapon and a vampire. This may actually be a challenge." He said, getting ready to fight them.

"Yes, it will. And I'm gonna kick your ass from here to kingdom come." Moka said, rushing in. Having most of her blood, she wasn't greatly weakened and fought with incredible power and technique. Kuyo was over matched and soon was covered in cuts and scars.

"Impossible! I preserve order and protect this school with my authority! You can't beat me!" He said.

"Yes, I can. And this is how I'm going to do it." She said, getting in the same stance Maka does when she's going to do Soul Resonance with Soul. However, when they powered up, they didn't do Witch Hunter, but the incredibly more powerful Genie Hunter. "Now it's time you know your place!" Moka shouted, cutting through him. He screamed and fell to the ground in two as the rest of the students came up and everyone returned to normal form.

Everyone was shocked and amazed that the Newspaper Club actually beat Kuyo and everyone lied that Tsukune was the biggest help to keep Kuyo at bay until Moka could finish him and he was cleared of the charge of being a human. Then after everyone recovered, everyone in the main gang except Kurumu and Tsukune kissed Maka.


	14. Return Plus Danger

Maka woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring right in her ear. "Oh, man! I almost forgot! Spring break's over! I gotta hurry to get to school!" She panicked, getting up and getting dressed taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Over the year-and-a-half time skip, she had grown 3 inches and was now a 'C' cup (You're welcome, Scourge From BloodClan). "It'll be nice to see everyone again. I wonder how they're doing?" She asked herself, running downstairs quickly.

"Maka! Won't you want breakfast, sweetie?" Her father asked.

"I don't have time, Papa! I'll see you later!" She said.

"Have a good time, Maka." Her mother said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before she left (I don't know why, but for some reason I started feeling bad for Spirit, so I decided to have him and his wife get back together. I'm getting too soft, but oh well).

"I will, Mama! I'll see you guys when I can! Definitely over Summer!" She said, rushing out.

After a short amount of time, she was back on the bus to the school of hell. "Still can't figure out why Spring break marks the new term, not Summer." She said, pondering it.

"Hey, girl?" The bus driver asked (that guy still creeps me out). "It's been a year now, you gotten used to it, yet?" He asked.

"I was used to it the first day. It's Tsukune you should ask that question to." She said.

"Yokai Academy is a school of monsters, built by monsters for monsters. If you can blend in there, you're no ordinary guy." He said.

"I'm not the one who has to blend." She said.

"Still, watch your back. Just when you think you've got it all figured out, that's usually when things go to hell." He said.

She soon arrived at the bus stop and smiled, looking at the school. "It's great to be back! I hope everyone's doing okay." She said. She entered the woods and noticed something. "Hey, this is the exact spot I first met Moka. Let's just hope the same thing doesn't happen." She said. Suddenly, she heard a bike coming in from behind at insane speeds. "Me and my big mouth!" She said, turning to see who it was, then quickly rolling out of the way, looking back at the person. "Who was that?" She asked, getting another quick look before she disappeared. She wore a red blazer as opposed to their green one, the normal school skirt and brownish knee-socks. She also had flaming orange hair tied into two big tails with red bows. She also noticed a name tag on a certain article of clothing. "Kokoa?" She said, not sure if she pronounced it right. She decided to ignore it and continued onto the school. "Finally here! Can't wait to see everyone again and for classes to start again." She said.

Suddenly, she heard a girl shriek in joy. "They're so bouncy and billowy!" A girl said, admiring Kurumu's form as the latter took a sexy pose. Suddenly, a young blonde girl hugged her and nuzzled her head on the enormous boobs. "I guess it's true about your breasts being better." The girl said in awe.

"What the?!" Maka said, shocked (The thing that disturbs me MOST about this is that Kurumu doesn't seem to mind it ).

Then another scream of delight rang out and another freshman girl was holding Yukari in a rather sexual way... Yukari also didn't seem too bothered by this. "Yukari's tiny ones aren't that bad, either!" The freshman said.

"What are you all doing?!" Maka asked, freaked out.

Yukari noticed me and pushed the girl away. "Nothing can keep me from you, Sai!" She said, running in and clinging to Maka.

"Hey, Yukari! It's great to see you again!" Maka said, offering the small witch a hug.

"I missed you, Maka!" Kurumu said, giving Maka a friendly hug after Yukari let go.

"I missed you, too, Kurumu!" Maka said, hugging back.

"Chill out!" Mizore's voice called out. Suddenly, an ice kunai flew from nowhere and hit her in the head. Then, Mizore could be seen behind a tree, holding three more in between her fingers. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you sink your claws into my Maka, you big boob ?." She said (I couldn't for the life of me catch that last word. If you can, post it in a review and I will edit it).

"Shut up, you frozen freak! Unlike you, I'm not always trying to paw Maka! But for the ice knife, it's time to pay!" Kurumu snapped, lengthening her nails.

"Whatever, Kurumu, just keep in mind there's only one woman for Maka and that's me: Her little Popsicle." Kurumu said, making her hands into ice claws.

"First day of school and there's already a fight between the succubus and the Snow Woman." Yukari said ($50 on Mizore!).

"Stop it!" Moka said, walking up from nowhere. "Please, this is no way to kick off a new school year!" She pleaded to her friends (and rival in Mizore's case).

"Moka!" Maka said happily.

"Maka!" The vampire said just as happily.

"I really missed you." The demon weapon said.

"I missed you, too." Moka said, then falling forward.

"Moka!" Maka said, quickly catching her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Wait, don't tell me." Maka said, understanding what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help what I am! And what that is is a vampire!" She said, biting her and sucking her blood.

"Oh, man, not again!" Maka whined.

At that moment, Maka was grabbed by a giant group of Freshman girls. "That's the legendary Maka Albarn! The awesome, booksmart badass who beat the security committee last year!" They blue-haired girl who groped Yukari said with stars in her eyes as they all began grabbing her and feeling her up. The same treatment was being given to Moka. The girls were all over her as well, groping her boobs and ass. They eventually carried her away with them (Okay, I think I'm just gonna skip this part for now...).

Later in the classroom...

"Yahoohoo! I'm in the same class as Tsukune again, it'll be just like last year!" Kurumu cheered, swaying back and forth.

"Well, not exactly, because this year, I get to be in the same homeroom as all of you." Yukari said, sitting in front of Saizou.

"It's so nice that we're all together at last." Moka said.

"Yeah, it might make the year easier than ever." Maka agreed.

"Morning, students! I hope you all had an enjoyable break!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Ms. Nekonome's our homeroom teacher this year, too!?" Kurumu said in a delighted tone as the teacher took point beside her desk.

"That's right! Welcome back to Yokai Academy! So let me hear it, class, are we gonna have the best school year ever or what?!" She asked, to which everyone besides Saizou cheered.

Kou then flew on-screen outside of the school. "That concludes the explanatory set-up for any of you who haven't watch the first season or read any of the first 13 chapters, whee~" He said, then was suddenly grabbed from nowhere. "Hey, what the hell are you doing here, whee~!?" He asked the attacker.

Back with the group...

"Maybe things will calm down a bit after the entrance ceremony for all the new students." Kurumu said.

"Yeah." Yukari agreed hopefully. Her, Kurumu and Mizore opened their lockers and noticed that they had letters in them, which fell out.

"What are these?" Kurumu asked.

"I got some, too." Yukari said.

"Maybe they're fan letters from those new girls you met." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kurumu agreed.

"Looks like I got some, too." Mizore said, opening a letter to her.

"What's it say?" Kurumu asked excitedly as we all crowded in to read.

"Greetings. Dear Ms. Mizore, you and I have a great deal in common. In other words, I'm a stalker, too. How about we both spy on each other from afar sometime. Stalk you later." She said, shocking everyone.

"Maybe you got some, too, Moka." Tsukune said.

"I doubt it, but I'll check." She said, opening her locker, which was filled with letters that proceeded to bury her.

"Moka! Hang on!" Maka said, frantically digging through them.

At that moment, Moka popped out of her pile. "How am I ever going to read all of these?" She asked, then one landed on her head.

"That's a pretty weird looking letter." Kurumu said.

"Well, I'm sure the person who wrote it just wanted to stand out a little bit, you know, so Moka would notice it from all the others." Yukari said as Moka opened it.

"It says: 'My dearest and most beloved Moka Akashiya, not a single day goes by that you are not on my thoughts or the center of my attention..." She started before I interrupted.

"And I thought that letter to Mizore was creepy." Maka said weirdly.

"Right?" Damion agreed.

"Wow, it sounds like she's a really big fan!" Yukari cheered.

"Yeah, especially if she's thinking about you that much." Tsukune agreed.

"You aren't concerned by the fact it's even stalkier than Mizore's letter?" Maka asked.

Moka continued reading. "And now at long last, I finally get the chance to meet you in person. I'm bursting with excitement at the thought of you." She said.

"Aww, she writes the sweetest things, doesn't she?" Kurumu said, admiring the sweetness.

"Of course, she's a pure-hearted girl, unlike you!" Yukari laughed at Kurumu.

"What was that?!" The succubus growled, grabbing the young witch and giving her a noogie.

Moka continued again. "At the upcoming entrance ceremony for new students, that's when I'm going to rush to your side and end your life." She said.

"Yeah, she says she's going to end your life. Isn't that cute?" Tsukune asked. At that moment, we all realized what was said.

"WHAT?!" They all said, looking at the line.

In the Newspaper club room...

"It's gonna be okay, Moka. I'm sure that letter was just a prank." Maka said.

"Yeah. I'm scared. I really am." Moka said.

Kurumu and Yukari then set a bunch of newspapers down on the desk. "Well Kurumu and I are gonna go recruit some new members for the Newspaper club." The little witchling said.

"In that case, I'll go with you." Moka said.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to do that. After getting that creepy letter, I'm sure you're not feeling up to doing anything right now." Yukari agreed.

"Hey, where's our club president? Shouldn't Gin be involved with the recruiting?" Mizore asked.

"He's probably off somewhere taking dirty pictures of unsuspecting girls! Gross!" Yukari grumbled as Kurumu nodded and the rest of us deadpanned.

Out front of campus...

We see a camera going up and down the girls from before. "Wow, so this is the school dorm?" The blue-haired girl with double ponytails (who was fondling Yukari earlier) asked.

"It looks like a nice and roomy place!" The pinkish-red haired girl said.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun here." The long-haired blonde (who was snuggling up to Kurumu earlier) said excitedly.

From his cover in the bushes, Gin lowered his camera. "Slim pickings so far. Not seeing many sexy babes to shoot yet." He said, sneaking up closer, revealing the bus he was hiding in was actually a mobile disguise. He turned from those girls and instantly perked up when he saw a girl walking up to him, although he was unaware of that, all he noticed at the moment was... "Whoo! Oh, man, look at those knee-socks! Makes for some nice, glossy pics! That's no ordinary chick!" He laughed.

The girl those knee-socks and legs belonged to, however, was not amused. "Hey you, want an eye full? I'll give you one!" She said, raising her leg to kick him in the face.

"Huh?! No, no, wait, wait, wait!" He begged, but regardless, she kicked him in the face, breaking his camera screen. He looked up at the sky, but then fell to his side and collapsed.

Back with the group...

"I really should be helping the girls with the recruiting." Moka said worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Like Yukari said, don't worry about it." Maka said as they walked by a stand Ruby was attending to.

"Hey there." She called when we didn't notice her right off.

"Oh, hey, Ruby, what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"It's a long story. But right now I'm working for the director and helping out wherever there's a need." She explained.

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Moka?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, but like I said it IS a long story." She said, explaining it, but they stopped paying attention.

"Hey, check it out. Those sure look good, don't they?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, they sure do!" Moka said, holding up one of the bags, revealing another letter.

"What's one doing here?!" Moka panicked.

Tsukune picked it up and read it. "Dearest Moka. At long last, I have arrived here at Yokai Academy. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's entrance ceremony. 'cuz that's the day I'm going to end your life once and for all." He read seriously, shocking everyone.

"Hey, Ruby, did you happen to see who dropped this bat-shaped letter here?" Maka asked, but they all deadpanned to see she was still explaining her story.

Out by the club areas...

"Join the baseball club!" One guy called out, holding out a baseball (Where was THAT club last year?!)

Not too far off, the swim club was for some reason STILL running even after the shit they pulled before. "Hey, guys, come join the swim club! Our club president's a total hottie! She smells like fish, though." One girl called as Tamao was in a small kiddie-pool in her monster form (I believe there's an old saying, if she smells like fish, stay away... Or is it If it smells like fish, don't eat it?).

Not too far away, the photo club and the creepy guy was back. "You like ghosts?! Come take pictures of 'em in the photo club!" He called out (not this guy again).

Finally we get to our club and Kurumu and Yukari were once again in their maid outfits. "Hi, we're the newspaper club!" Kurumu said seductively.

"Please, take a free copy! Here!" Yukari said, holding them out.

"Hey, I'll take one!" One guy said.

"Me, too!" His buddy said as they each took one.

"Wow, this looks really professional!" The first one said.

"Hey, this may be a club worth reading into. Hey, check it out! An article about arson!" The second one suggested.

"Hey, did you hear that? They think we're a hit!" Yukari said happily.

"Yahoohoo! At this rate, we'll probably recruit a bunch of new members!" Kurumu cheered happily, putting her hand on Yukari's head.

"What's with this stupid paper?" One girl asked, drawing the attention of the witchling and the succubus. "Who wrote it, Kindergarteners? Talk about lame? And what sadistic dumbass writes an arson article?" A familiar female figure said, crumpling up the paper she had and tossing it over her shoulder to someone else.

"I'll show you lame you freshman brat! Get back here!" Kurumu snapped, but then they were swarmed for papers.

Back with us...

"I should be helping..." Moka said, still thinking about that.

"You need to stop worrying about it, Moka." Maka said, walking a bit ahead of her.

"Maka! Your back!" Moka said.

She reached back and found it was another letter. "How long has that been there?" She said, reading it."Dearest Moka. It's almost time. I'm already on campus and I'm waiting nearby. The entrance ceremony. That day, my beloved Moka, will be your last one alive." She said. Moka's eyes widened in shock, Suddenly a black cat hissed at them and Moka then ran off crying. "Moka, wait!" Maka said.

Later in our dorms...

"Well, I hope Moka will be okay." Maka said.

Meanwhile, outside of the dorms...

"Oh, Maka..." Mizore said, looking at his window. "I REALLY enjoy spying on you every night before I hit the sack." She said. Suddenly, she heard some twigs snapping and looked to see the figure from before who almost hit Maka.

"I wonder which room it is?" She said, looking around as Mizore stood up.

"Hey, you there!" Mizore called.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The girl demanded.

"Look, I don't know who it is you're spying on, but you really shouldn't be sneaking around out here like that." She said (….. You wanna be the pot or the kettle?).

"Yeah? And what the hell are YOU doing?" The girl asked, pointing at the snow woman.

"Me? Well, you see, I was trying to look at this cute girl I have a thing for." Mizore said, blushing and rubbing her face.

The girl lowered her head and smirked. "Well, I guess that makes you a stalker then, doesn't it, you sicko!" She said arrogantly.

Mizore looked up and growled. "Whoever you are, you just got on my bad side!" She said, making her hands ice spikes and throwing them at the girl, who merely laughed.

"Heh heh, see ya!" She said, vanishing.

"Whoa, I can't believe she dodged my attack!" Mizore said, shocked.

The next day...

"Good morning, Moka!" Maka said, walking up to her vampire girlfriend.

Moka turned to reveal how exhausted she was. "Thanks, but I really don't see what's so good about it, Maka." She said, tiredly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?!" Maka asked, freaked out.

She held up a bundle of the letters. "They arrived last night. A new one showed up every 10 minutes, I hardly got any sleep." She said.

Later...

"The entrance ceremony is about to start. This is where the letter writer said they'd strike. Guys, we've gotta protect Moka at any costs." Maka said.

You can count me in!" Yukari said, raising her hand.

"Things would get pretty boring if my main rival got bumped off. So I'll lend a hand." Kurumu said.

"You'll lend a hand, huh? I bet you will." Mizore said to Kurumu.

"What did you say, you cold-hearted creep!?" Kurumu demanded.

"Watch the way you talk to her, Kurumu." Damion snapped.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention it, but speaking of creeps, I saw this weird stalker last night, you guys." Mizore said.

"What did they look like?" Yukari asked.

"Well, she was a girl and she had this crazy bright orange hair." Mizore said putting her hand to her chin to think.

"Did you say orange hair?!" Tsukune asked.

Suddenly, They felt a massive tremor and it sounded like someone just smashed something, Hulk style.

In the auditorium...

Someone had just kicked a dude through a wall. "That'll teach you pervs to ogle me. Losers." A familiar female voice scoffed.

"Losers? Us?!" One of them asked.

"Do you think you're so cute we're gonna let you get away with saying that?!" The other one asked.

"You're the ones trying to get away with something, but unlike me, you're ugly as sin!" The girl countered.

"What?! Ugly as sin!" The first guy asked.

"Nobody talks to us that way, skank!" The other one said.

"No you've really pissed me off?! You know what Yokai Academy rule number one is?!" The first one asked as he began changing into monster form. "Except under special circumstances, as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in human form!" He shouted, now a giant Frankenstein monster (And yet you're changing into your monster form for nothing).

"And you insulting us is a special circumstance!" The other one said, becoming a giant red cyclops.

"What the hell?! Ms. Nekonome, what happened?!" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know what set it off, but one of the knew girls picked a fight with two now incredibly big boys!" She said in a panic.

"Run all you want, baby." The Frankenstein said.

"You're not getting away from us!" The Cyclops shouted.

The girl laughed. "If you lugs think you can catch me, go ahead and try." The girl said in sing-song.

"Wait, that voice!" Kurumu said.

"It's that snotty freshman girl from yesterday!" Yukari agreed.

"You think you can just get away from A class monsters like us, huh?" The Frankenstein said as the two apparently lost track of her in the crowd and started looking for her.

"Wow, you guys really ARE losers if you're bragging about being A class!" The girl smirked.

"What?!" The Cyclops demanded as the Frankenstein threw a bunch at the girl, which she easily dodged.

"It's that girl with the orange hair!" Tsukune said.

"She's the stalker I saw last night!" Mizore said.

"Oh, please!" The Frankenstein said.

"Once we get ahold of you, you're gonna regret mouthing off to us!" The cyclops said.

The girl laughed again, easily dodging all of their attacks. "Please, you're way too slow! I've seen paint dry faster than you two sacks of crap!" She said, expertly dodging, rolling and flipping in the air.

Suddenly, someone began taking pictures of her... especially her legs and panties, like mad. "Yep, that's her! I know those knee-socks. She's the girl in this picture!" Gin said, showing us the picture of the girl just before the kick connected to his face. He was quickly beaten down by Kurumu and Yukari.

"As the only teacher here, I've gotta put an end to this and quickly!" Ms. Nekonome said, running up to the stage.

The two bumbling monsters had lost track of her, unable to find her anywhere. "Hey, where is she?" The Cyclops asked as the Frankenstein let out a small growl.

Ms. Nekonome grabbed the mike and her voice came on the speakers. "Meow! Testing, 1, 2,3! Testing, 1,2,3! All freshman, would you please take your seats and refrain from destroying the gymnasium!" She announced.

"Shut it!" The Frankenstein said, throwing a chair into the speaker, cutting it in half.

"Moka, we need to get you out of here!" Maka said.

"That girl being chased... The loud one with the bright orange hair. What's she doing here?" Moka asked in shock. Suddenly a chair went flying through the air right at them. "Look out!" She said, pushing Maka out of the way, taking off her rosary.

The jewel on the rosary suddenly turned into an eye and opened. The, there was a massive wave of monster energy released in a familiar bright pink light. This stopped everyone in their tracks as Moka began to transform, rising into the air with her hands near the rosary as many rings of bats spiraled around her (Ooh, new transformation sequence). Rather than a bat just flying into them and them growing, Moka's ass and curves were gradually becoming more defined, as well as her boobs gradually expanding and becoming greater. Then the weirdness came as, in the form of bright yellow bats, her clothes began deteriorating and creating the bats swarming around her. Then, like a cocoon, Inner Moka was coming out of Outer Moka's body and, with Outer Moka naked, imaged on the moon, Inner Moka stood below the moon with the bats once again swarming around her and covering her. At that moment, she threw a kick and all the bats scattered.

"It's been a long time, Maka." She said, then glared back at the fight. "Putting that aside..." She continued, walking up to the fight. "This fight is ridiculous." She finished, continuing to walk up, terrifying the larger monsters.

"Hey, what is this? You feel all that incredible power?" The Frankenstein asked, backing away.

"It's coming from that woman there." The Cyclops said, equally terrified.

"Whoa, who the heck is that?" The blue-haired girl with the double ponytails asked.

"She's got blood-red eyes!" The pinkish-red haired girl said.

"And tons of monster energy." The blonde said.

"Guys, wait! Do you guys think she's a legendary S class super monster?" The blue-haired one asked.

"A VAMPIRE?!" They all said in shock.

"She's an S class?!" The Frankenstein asked.

"Yeah, man, I think she is!" The Cyclops said.

"Oh, wow!" The blue-haired girl asked.

"She's super scary, but so cool!" The pinkish-red haired one said.

"Out of all the older students here, she's my new favorite." The blonde said.

"I wanna be her!" the blue-haired one said.

"Me, too, cuz she's the real deal!" The pinkish-red haired one said as they all ran in.

As they all ran in and Moka was less than 10 feet away from the monsters, she stopped. "Listen up!" She said, stopping everyone in their tracks. "All of you are in highschool now, so start acting like it, okay?" She said, then glared. "Knock it off!" She shouted, kicking and throwing waves of energy as she kicked, sending them at the titanic monsters.

The waves from the kick sent the two monsters flying and the wind made every girl's skirt blow around like crazy. "Yeah!" Gin said, taking more pictures, only to be hit with a chair thrown at him.

Moka did a couple good flips and rolls in the air, landing on stage and grabbing the mike. "Well, am I making myself clear?!" She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" they all cheered, including the giant monsters, all with heart shapes in their eyes.

Later, outside, they reattached Moka's rosary and she practically collapsed in exhaustion. "Are you okay, Moka? What happened?" Yukari asked, concerned.

"She pushed herself too hard and was beat to begin with." Maka said.

"Well, I guess the entrance ceremony can go off as planned now." Mizore said.

"But who is that girl?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah! That's what I wanna know! It seems like we've all run into her before." Tsukune said.

"Well, I know her." Moka said.

"You do? Who is she?!" Tsukune asked.

The door behind us then opened. "Her worst nightmare." The girl's voice said. "It's been a really long time, hasn't it, Moka?" The girl asked as she was propped up against the closed door with her foot on the open one. She then stood upright and turned to them. "What did you think of all those letters I sent? Did you manage to read all of them?" She asked.

"I busted my bat butt to deliver all of 'em, whee~!" Kou said, flying onto her shoulder.

"We're not gonna let you hurt Moka!" Maka snapped, growing her blades.

"Everyone... Run away." Moka said, shaking in fear.

"No way, Moka! Why would we do that?" Maka asked, looking at her girlfriend.

Because, she's my..." Moka said, but couldn't finish.

"Well, I said I was gonna take your life and now it's time! Big sister." She said, pointing at Moka.

"What?! Big sister?!" Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune shouted, shocked.

Moka started trembling more and more in fear. "Please help me, Maka!" She said, biting her.

"Ow! You're gonna suck my blood now?! And worse, it's to be continued!" Maka cried out.


	15. Little Sister Plus Fight

Vampires. The perfect pairing of ultimate power and a magnitism of consummate beauty (I think that's what he said, I'm not %100 on this). But now, another one has emerged. "Hold on, whee~!" Kou said, flying by quickly to change the scene.

The group stood on the other end of the area from Kokoa, who continued to stare down Moka. "So, you're telling me that first year student over there-" Yukari started.

"She's Moka's little sister?" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"Kokoa, what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"Kokoa? Is that her name or something?" Tsukune asked (No FUCKING shit, Sherlock!).

"Obviously." Maka said, delivering a bone-crushing, head-denting Maka chop to Tsukune's head, flooring him with a giant dent in his head (Ahahahaha!).

"Finally! We're face to face! And guess what, Moka! Now I'm gonna wipe you off the face of the earth!" Kokoa said, jumping into the air.

"Over my dead body!" Maka said, making two blades come from her wrists.

"No, Maka, don't! Everyone get out of here, hurry! Kokoa only came here for me!" Moka said, running towards Kokoa, doing nothing to avoid the OBVIOUS FLYING KICK the younger vampire was going to hit her in the face with (Seriously, am I the only one that finds that a little friggin' weird?).

"Moka, watch out!" Maka called, tackling her girlfriend out of the way of the devastating kick, which proceeded to knock down AT LEAST 6 trees, possibly more, but the scene changed.

"Wow, she's incredible!" Yukari said in shock.

"With strength like that, there's no question. She's an S class monster. A vampire!" Kurumu said in fear as Kokoa radiated with monster energy and piercing red eyes.

Kou (the bat, for those of you who never paid attention) then started flying around her. "You never fail to impress, Ms. Kokoa! Your power's electrifying, whee~!" He said.

Kurumu and Yukari were shocked like this (and not to be mean, but with her teeth sticking out, looking like buck teeth in that scene, Yukari looked both stupid and kind of ugly. Maybe that's just me, but you watch the episode and see what you think). "That bat! All along I thought he was the narrator for the show, but now-!" Kurumu said, stunned.

"He's been in cahoots with her this whole time?!" Yukari said in surprise and disbelief (what's the big deal? He's had plenty of interactive moments in the show before this).

Kokoa then started walking towards them, effortlessly carrying a tree in her right hand, still radiating with monster energy (Holy shit!). "What's wrong with you? Come on. Why won't you fight?" She asked, then raised the tree with a crazed look in her eyes. "Let's do it like we used to!" She shouted, slamming the tree down into the middle of the group, who just barely dodged.

"What's this girl's problem, huh?!" Kurumu asked, diving out of the way of a horizontal strike along with Tsukune.

"She doesn't care what she destroys!" Yukari said in fear, barely dodging a downward smash that easily destroyed a couple of randomly-placed desks and broke the tree in half.

"Stop! Kokoa, no!" Moka pleaded.

Tsukune suddenly threw himself in front of her, trying to man up as Kokoa picked up a desk and jumped into the air. "Moka! Leave this to me!" He told her, looking over his shoulder at her, turning back just in time to get nailed in the head as Kokoa swung the desk, much to her surprise and confusion. And from the look of it, the desk went into his head a bit (Oh, my god! Give me a minute, I'm gonna die from laughter!).

"Yes. You handled that well." Maka said, annoyed.

Moka screamed. "Tsukune!" She called out.

Suddenly, Kokoa began sniffing the air. At that moment, she dropped to her knees right beside his head, then put her hands on the ground, her head no above his. "I thought this last time, but he sure does smell good." She said, licking some of the blood running down his face.

Kurumu did. She sent Kokoa flying by hitting her with the same desk. "What exactly do you think you're trying to pull, huh?" She asked.

"Tskune, are you okay?!" Moka asked, terrified.

"Moka, his blood's everywhere!" Yukari freaked out.

Suddenly, Moka got a whiff of the blood. "Oh, no! That smell! I can't control myself!" She said (Really? -.- You should be focused on the mentally unstable chick trying to kill you)).

"Get it together, Moka!" Kurumu said, sending her flying with the desk as well.

"It does show they both responded the same way to Tsukune's blood. They're sisters alright." Yukari said, the classic sweatdrop on her head.

"Hard to believe sisters trying to fight to the death like this." Maka said, shocked.

"You just had to get in my way!" Kokoa said, emerging from a pile of desks (Where the hell did all the desks come from?). "If you're going to interfere, I guess I'll just have to take you out as well." She said, getting up and out of the pile.

"Oh no, how is she still okay?!" Kurumu said in fear.

"Wow, she's a tough one." Mizore said, as usual, stalking from behind a tree (reminds me of Hinata).

(What do I do? If she keeps going, they're gonna-) Moka thought, until someone called out from nowhere.

"Hey, you, stop! What the hell is going on here?!" Mr. Kotsubo said, running up from the side with a kendo sword (Why is he still here?! He should've been both fired and arrested for trying molesting Mizore in the last season).

"What the...?" Kurumu asked.

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Yukari asked.

"Not him again." Maka said, disgusted.

"Man, I hate that asshole." Mizore said, disappearing behind the tree.

"Hold on, I recognize you." He said.

"She's the new first year. And her name is Kokoa Shuzen." Ruby said, appearing from nowhere, dressed up looking like a secretary.

"Shuzen?" Yukari asked.

"Okay, what the hell is Ruby doing here?" Tsukune asked (Aw! He's still alive!).

"It's a long story. But right now I'm working for the director and helping out wherever there's a need." She said.

"Ruby is not important (ouch)! The issue is Kokoa! You're gonna march your butt back to class RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, trying to be tough, walking towards Kokoa, pointing the sword at her (I'd love to kick that guy's ass myself).

"Well, it looks like you guys are safe for now. But next time, I'm gonna wipe you off the face of the earth forever, Moka Akashiya." She said. Kotsubo continued to get closer, still holding the sword out like he was going to poke her with it, but then she jumped into the air and ran away with Kotsubo chasing after her.

Later in the infirmary...

Yukari was tending to the wounds of nobody's favorite dumbass. "Don't you worry, Tsukune. I'll fix you up." She said, dabbing away the blood.

"Hey, Yukari, why don't you let me help?" Moka said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Moka." Maka said, keeping her back. "But maybe you could tell us more about your sister." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Her name was Kokoa, wasn't it?" Kurumu asked.

"But wait, if you're sisters, how come you have different last names. Hers is Shuzen and yours is Akashiya." Yukari said, confused (obviously the concept of stepparents is lost on anime characters).

Moka paused and Maka put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He said.

She then jolted up suddenly. "No, it's just-" She started, then sighed. "Alright. Originally, there were 4 of us. Me and my 3 sisters. Counting from the top, I'm the 3rd oldest. Kokoa's the youngest of us all, just one behind me. She and I had different mothers, but as kids, we lived in the same house." She explained.

"Yeah, but, how do you get to the point where you're always fighting each other?" Tsukune asked.

There was a flashback, presumably when they were much younger, Kokoa was running at Moka with a battle ax, but Moka (Inner) easily brought up her leg and sent Kokoa flying.

"That's just the way we were, even back then. We were constantly fighting every day." Moka said.

Kokoa crashed to the ground and Moka stood over her younger sister. "You can try all you want, but you're never gonna beat me. You need to learn your place." She said.

"No! You haven't beat me yet, Moka!" Kokoa said, but she clearly wasn't getting back up for a while.

Moka merely sighed and closed her eyes. "Come on, Kokoa. I'm getting fed up on how fixated you are on this." She said, then opened her eyes and smiled.

"You see, as a kid, unlike now, I didn't have this rosary on my chest to help control my power. Poor Kokoa. She never beat me, not even once." Moka said.

In another part of the flashback...

Moka knocked down Kokoa again. "Just give up, Kokoa." She said.

Kokoa merely rolled into a sitting position. "No! I refuse to quit! One of these days, I'm gonna take you down!" She said.

Moka looked at her, then turned towards the window. "I'm sorry, but that will never happen." She said.

"Huh?" Kokoa asked.

"I've been keeping this a secret, but I'm gonna be moving out soon." She said, shocking Kokoa. "Apparently they're going to seal away my powers and after that I'll go live with my real mother in the human world." She explained. "As far as our little fights, today was your last day to beat me." Moka said.

"I don't understand. No. No fair!" Kokoa said.

"Kokoa..." Moka said.

"It's your fault. I'm never gonna forgive you no matter how long I live!" Kokoa shouted, tears in her eyes.

The next scene played where a car was driving away from the mansion, Moka leaning out the window, waving to Kokoa, who was chasing after them with a naginata (a sword on the end of a staff.). "But Kokoa never gave up. She chased after me when I went to the human world and kept challenging me to fights." Moka said. Then next scene was at night, Kokoa appeared outside of Moka's window, dressed up like Ghost Face from Scream as Moka cowered under the covers, then she chased Moka with a Chucky doll as Moka ran screaming. "My powers were sealed by the rosary and I wasn't strong enough to fight her." She continued, the next scene, Moka was hiding around the corner as Kokoa looked for her, dressed like Freddy Kreuger. "All I could do was run away." She finished, the last scene being Kokoa chasing after her with a chainsaw and wearing a hockey mask.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that Kokoa chased you all the way here to Yokai Academy?" Yukari asked.

"I'm afraid so." Moka said tiredly.

It should be noted that Yukari said something, but the music the person on YouTube played to into the video played too long as it was too loud to hear what she mumbled. "I wonder if that's really the only reason." Tsukune said.

"Stop trying to think. You're not good at it." Maka said, annoyed again (honestly, if you forced me to hang out with either Tsukune or Black Star for a day, I'd have to think about it).

"Well, from her point of view, she sees me as the irresponsible big sister who left her. And she probably despises me because of it." Moka said.

"But it's not your fault, you didn't get a say in the matter from the sound of it." Maka said.

"Yeah, you're not to blame!" Yukari piped up.

Suddenly, Mizore popped out of the air vent with ice claws already. "Man, you're little sister sucks. Want me to just freeze her and be done with it?" She asked.

"You can't! Messed up as she is, she's still family to me, you guys!" She shouted.

"But at this rate, you could wind up dead!" Tsukune said.

"I think he's right." Kurumu said.

"What we need to figure out now is when Kokoa will come for Moka again." Maka said.

"I can answer that! She's coming right now! I found them Ms. Kokoa!" Kou called.

"Nice job, Mr. Kou!" She shouted, then burst in.

"She's here!" Everyone said, shocked.

"If you thought you could get away from me, you've got another thing coming! Let's go, Kou buddy!" She said, raising her hand.

"Right away, Ms. Kokoa!" He said, flying into her hand. She squeezed him and he suddenly became a giant hammer. Tsukune started screaming like a bitch.

Kokoa laughed, holding him above her head. "My shape-shifting bat can transform, which means I can turn him into whatever I want!" She said evilly.

"Whoa! Did they put the bat in the show just for that?!" Kurumu said, freaking out.

"Those crazy writers had this in their back pocket the whole first season!" Yukari said, equally freaked out.

"Here comes the pain!" She laughed, rushing in.

"You got that right!" Maka said, also rushing at Kokoa and stopping her attack with a couple of wrist blades (Sorry, but I'm skipping a small chunk of the episode. There are too many fail moments and I just want to get straight to the fight. And, since people are complaining Maka doesn't get to fight tough monsters on her own, that's what's gonna go down). Maka grabbed Kokoa and threw her out of the window, jumping out after her.

"Please, Maka, don't hurt her!" Moka pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her too bad. I'm just gonna make her stop." Maka said, turning to face Kokoa.

Background music: "Calling all the monsters" by China Anne McClain

"If you stand in my way, you're dead!" Kokoa said, rushing in. She swung the massive hammer again, but Maka easily ducked under it and pressed her shoulders and back into Kokoa's stomach and threw her over herself (That's the best I can describe it, but it's basically what Kid did to Black Star in their first fight after Kid ducked under Black Star's soul wavelength attack). Kokoa rolled and got back up, instantly facing Maka again. "So, you have some skills after all. I see why my sister has taken such a liking to you." She said.

"Which is why I won't let you hurt her." Maka said, glaring.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. At least not until I've hurt YOU!" She said maniacally, rushing in. She swung the hammer down on Maka, but she blocked again and swiped the blade on her other arm at Kokoa's stomach, cutting her blazer a bit and making her back off, but otherwise not harming her. Kokoa jumped back, then turned Kou into a big katana. "I'm gonna slice you into ribbons!" She said, rushing in.

It was a fierce struggle, Maka constantly dodging and blocking against Kokoa's fierce assault and the vampire in no way relenting at all. Eventually, Maka ducked under a strike aimed for her head, swept Kokoa's feet out from under her and hit her with a strong rear kick, sending her back into a tree. Kokoa was about to get up, but then she noticed a blade from Maka's arm barely an inch from her face. "Try getting up. I dare you." The blonde said.

"I... I won't give up! Not until I've beaten my big sister once and for all!" She said, reaching for her sword and swiping at Maka, who jumped back. She ran in, hacking and slashing like a madwoman once again, but Maka was ready for that. Each time she dodged one of Kokoa's attacks, she had enough time to hit Kokoa with one of her own, cutting the younger vampire incredibly shallowly (knew that was a word) in various places and at one point, getting behind Kokoa and cutting 2 x's into her back, then kicking her to the ground again.

End music

"Give up. If you can't beat me, there's no way you'll beat Moka." She said.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was too weak. "Dammit! This is all your fault, Moka! My big sister up and left me in that big house all alone. How do you think I felt, huh?" Kokoaasked, crying.

"Wait, all this time, what you wanted was to see Moka again? Then why did you keep trying to kill her?" Maka asked.

"Not that Moka! I hate her lame ass! I meant the REAL Moka, my REAL big sister!" She said, continuing to cry.

"So, the Moka she really loves is the scary, powerful Moka." Kurumu said.

"And she's grown the hate the Moka we know and love." Mizore said.

"That's right. And one of these days I'll have the real Moka back in my life for good." She said, passing out.

"Kokoa..." Moka said, stunned.

"Don't worry, Moka. You're okay now. And don't worry, I didn't hurt Kokoa too bad. Nothing that will be permanent." Maka said, walking up to her.

"Oh, Maka, thank you!" Moka said, lunging at her girlfriend and hugging her tightly. "You were so brave for risking your life to save me and I'm so glad you didn't hurt Kokoa too bad!" She said, kissing the demon weapon on the lips.

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for my friends. Especially, you, Moka." She said, returning the kiss.

"Maka?" Moka asked.

"Yes?" Maka asked, leaning back a bit.

"You smell sop delicious." Moka said, biting her and sucking her blood.

"Oh, come on, why now?!" Maka complained.


	16. Parents Plus Vendetta (I love that word)

Maka yawned as she walked up to the school. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep. Maybe I studied a little too long." Maka said to herself as she walked along, encountering two guys from her class.

"Good morning to you, Maka." One of them said.

"Morning." She said politely.

"So are both of your parents coming today or just one?" The other asked.

"My parents?" Maka asked, trying to remember.

Flashback...

"'Kaaaay?! And since tomorrow is Yokai Academy's parents' day, you need to show your folks what a great school this is! And I'll see you and them in the morning!" Ms. Nekonome said to the class...

"Oh, yeah..." Maka said, remembering. But neither of her parents would show up this day, as her mother is a human and 2 reasons for her father: A, neither Maka or her mother trusted him alone yet where other adult women would be. And B: He has to stay in Death City to provide Lord Death with a Death Scythe. "Neither." She said.

"What?" They both asked.

"They didn't think they'd have to be here. They know I'm a good kid." Maka said.

"Dude, that rocks!" The first one said.

"Yeah, this girl's parents trust her so much, they don't need to come see her in school. I wish my parents treated me like an adult." The second one said.

"Well, we are practically adults now, right? We should be treated like it." Maka said.

"I really would've like to have met your mom, though." The first one said.

"Why would you wanna meet my mother?!" Maka demanded, knowing that it was a come-on.

"I sure would." Moka's voice rang out from behind the sandy blonde. "I really would've liked to have met your mother, too, Maka, it would've been so nice." She said happily.

Maka was a bit surprised at this, but laughed it off. "Yeah, maybe some other time." Maka said.

Quick and pointless scenes...

The parents were walking in, talking with their kids and enjoying the surroundings as the kids were sticking with their parents in the classroom, where we now join our heroes.

No longer pointless...

"Shit..." Saizou grumbled to himself.

"Wow, Saizou's even grumpier than he usually is, do you think parents day could be upsetting him for some reason?" Moka asked.

"I don't know, but that guy's always grumpy, we should be surprised if he is now." Maka said.

"Ha! Who gives a crap about parents, anyway?" He asked, tilting his head back arrogantly.

Suddenly, we hear a door open and we see an UNGODLY fat and ugly woman calling out to him. "Saizou! Hi sweetie!" She called, revealing she was with an equally fat and ugly man.

The angry Orc now looked like a child going to see Santa Clause, getting out of his seat and rushing over. "Mommy! Daddy!" He said.

"Mommy?" Moka asked.

"Daddy?" Maka asked as they both laughed nervously and sweatdropped. "He just ruined his image." She added.

"You're late! I was worried you'd gotten into a booboo and I was about to cry my eyes out." He said happily.

The ugly fat man laughed at this. "Sorry about that, son." He said.

"Really?" Maka asked, before she decided to change the subject. "Who's coming from your family?" She asked her vampire girlfriend.

This caught Moka off-guard, but she blushed and turned towards her Death Scythe/human hybrid girlfriend and smiled with her eyes closed. "It's just me, so I'd better get to Kokoa's class and spend some time with her." She said.

This shocked Maka a bit. "Just you?" She asked.

"Yeah, the truth is, I've never once had someone visit me on parent's day. It's the same for Kokoa, so I thought I'd go visit her." She explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Moka." She said, but then thought of something. "But is getting anywhere NEAR Kokoa safe?" She asked with her eyes wide.

Sure enough, the voice of a younger, bratty, evil vampire rang out. "I don't need your charity!" Kokoa called, swinging her massive morning star, which Moka managed to sidestep and Maka ducked under, hitting the next unfortunate target: Tsukune, who just walked up behind the two girls, about to spark up a conversation. "If you even think of coming to my classroom, you're gonna meet the business end of my little Kou-hammer here and you're SO gonna regret it!" She snapped, walking away, dragging it behind her.

"I knew that wasn't safe." Maka said, standing up.

"Well, I certainly regret it." Tsukune said, his face now flat and red with blood coming from his mouth.

"But, what were you saying before? How now one came to see you?" Maka asked.

Moka had a quick and somewhat meaningless flashback of Junior High with all the kids working on something and Moka looking behind her for some reason, meanwhile none of these kids had parents with them either. Sometimes, some of the stuff in this show is just pointless. "It's been like that since I was little. I'm used to it. I'm always the one nobody comes to see." She said.

"Well, not this year. No one came for me, either. We're in the same boat." Maka replied.

The two gazed at each other for a moment, until Moka leaned in and drank some of her blood. After a few second, they then noticed Mizore leaning over onto the table, freaking them both out. "PDA's are against school rules, you know. You mind telling me what you're doing here, Moka?" Mizore asked, standing up with her hands on her hips (I think we all know by now no one follows the rules).

"I should be asking you what you're doing here, stalker!" Moka screamed at her. This resulted in Mizore freezing her in a block of ice (Mizore Shirayuki: Just knows when people need to chill).

"It's because I wanna ask Maka a favor." She said.

"Sure, what is it?" Maka asked.

"It's my dumb mother. She keeps nagging me to introduce you to her." She said.

"Sure, where is she?" Maka asked, looking around as Moka started to break out of the ice somehow. Meanwhile, Maka now saw a lighter-haired version of Mizore crouched behind a desk. (She's been here all along!? So that's where Mizore gets it from!) Maka asked, freaked out. "Wow, you really take after your mom, Mizore!" Maka said somewhat nervously.

"Yeah..." Moka said, nodding.

"It's okay to come out now, mother. That girl's my girlfriend." Mizore said, pointing to Maka.

"What?!" The two similarly named girls replied, shocked.

"But I'm not your-!" Maka started, but didn't get the chance to finish, as Mizore moved beside her and whispered.

"Sorry, but could you please play along and pretend that you're my girlfriend? I kind of accidentally told my mom that you and I were an item." She explained in a whisper.

"What?!" Maka asked, looking back to Mizore's now bowing mother.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Mizore's mother, Tsurara." She said, looking up, a snowflake anime background behind her. "And you must be the famous Maka, you're even cuter than Mizore described." She said, closing her eyes and smiling, causing Maka to blush, then turn to fear when Moka upped her monster energy from anger, while having a creepy smile on at the same time somehow.

Moka went from somewhat of an angry pout to a sad face. (Jeez, it was going so good there for a second. Why does this always happen to us?) She asked in her mind, before brightening up a bit. (Still, it was sweet of Maka to say we're in the same boat.) She thought.

"And who might this young lady be?" Tsurara asked, getting Moka's attention.

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you, ma'am, I'm-" Moka started before Mizore slid in and interrupted her.

"She's just a super-clingy groupie girl." Mizore said, surprising everyone. "She's always on Maka like some kind of creepy stalker." She continued.

(You're the stalker!) Moka said in her head, becoming scary once again and releasing a lot of monster energy.

Out of nowhere, Kurumu appeared and jumped on Tsukune at this point. "Oh, Tsukune! I finally found you! YES!" She said, nuzzling him and then waving to someone. "Hey, mom, quick, he's over here!" She called out. We now see a blue-haired woman that kinda looks like a female pimp (I would say hooker, but you show me ONE hooker that has a fur coat. "This is my mother." Kurumu introduced her.

"Please, call me Ageha. So, you're Kurumu's fiancée', huh?" She asked.

This shocked EVERYONE. (It's a fiancée this time?!) They all asked.

"And who might these two be? His wannabe lovers?" Ageha asked, referencing Moka and Maka.

"No way!" They both said.

"I see!" She said, hugging Tsukuen from the side, pressing his head up to her boobs.

(Her breasts are even softer than Kurumu's!) He said, shocked.

"That daughter of mine... You know Kurumu! She may act suggestive, but in actuality she doesn't have any real experience underneath the sheets, now does she?" Ageha asked. "So, Tsukune, I'd appreciate it if you gave her a roll in the hay." She said to Tsukune, causing him to have two waterfalls of blood coming from his nose and lean back a bit.

"Wait, you want me to-!" He started.

"What do you say to dinner sometime? You seem to need some lessons in love and I can give you some hands-on instructions." She said.

"What is wrong with your mother?!" Maka asked Kurumu, shocked at the older Succubus' behavior. Suddenly, something Maka feared would happen, happened at this moment.

Yukari walked in accompanied by her parents. "There she is! Hey, Maka!" She called out.

Maka was nervous of this as now, two witches stood in her line of sight. First off: She didn't know if they were dangerous to humans or not. Second, if Yukari told them what Maka is, there's a high chance that would royally piss them off. Luckily, she was saved at this moment, as Ruby walked in past her, accompanied by a group of parents. "Pardon me." She said as she past by Yukari into the classroom, holding her hand out to draw attention to the room. "And this, folks, is one of our sophomore classrooms." She said, then Yukari walked up to her.

"Hey, Ruby? What are you doing here?" She asked, but didn't get an answer as Ruby turned her attention to her parents, running up in front of them and jumping with joy. "Fellow witches! Oh, I'm so happy to meet you! I don't know how long it's been since I've seen adult witches!" She said happily.

Back with the group...

Maka and Moka were trying to snap Tsukune back into reality from La-la land while Kurumu was trying to pull away her mother. However, Ageha then caught a glimpse of Mizore's mother and became furious. "Tsurara!" She snapped, shocking the two daughters.

The bell then rang and Ms. Nekonome walked in. "Well, is everyone having an enjoyable parent's day?" She asked.

The answer was found with the two mothers glaring each other down... That's the best way I can phrase it, but Tsurara had her eyes closed. (Not her again...) She thought, mildly annoyed.

(Terrific! It's her!) Ageha thought angrily. The two mothers now started to release their monster energy, scaring most of the children present.

Later...

The bell rang again and Ms. Nekonome smiled from up front. "That brings first period to a close! Now it's time for P.E! Parents, if you'll head out to the Tennis Courts, please?" She asked.

They all started to head out, but before Tsurara could move, Ageha bumped into her, causing her to stumble back. She left out a "hmph" and walked past her with her eyes closed, but she suddenly tripped, almost losing her balance, but she managed to recover and glare at Tsurara, both of them showing clear dislike for the other, trying to stay ahead of each other.

"Hey, what were you talking about with that girlfriend stuff?" Maka asked Mizore.

"Yeah, what was with that fiancée stuff?" Tsukune asked Kurumu.

"Well, if you have to know, my mom kept pestering me about my love life and that's just what came out! And you pretty much did the same thing!" She said, pointing to Mizore.

"I guess." She said, closing her eyes and smiling, then latching onto Maka. "But I know that Maka and I are gonna hook up any day now." She said confidently.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kurumu laughed, latching onto Tsukune.

"You should both tell your moms the truth." Maka said.

"Yeah, it may happen some day, Kurumu, just not yet." Tsukune said.

Both girls thought about what would happen if they revealed to their mothers that they lied to them and neither liked the outcome, diving at their love interest and begging them to continue to act out their lie and become their girlfriend and/or fiancée.

Later, at the Tennis courts...

We now see an overhead view of the tennis courts and Kou flew onto the screen. "And now it's the second period of parent's day, whee~!" He said.

Yukari hit the ball and apparently scored a point as her father waved to her. "Did you guys see my swing?!" She asked, taking a few steps towards them.

Moka was in high gear all through this, saving a ton of shots. "Good save, Moka." Maka said, high fiving her girlfriend quickly.

The ball then soared at Kurumu. She swung, but missed, I'm pretty sure on purpose, causing her boobs to bounce. "Dang!" She said happily (that's why I say it was on purpose).

Mizore, meanwhile, was just standing their in a bent over position so her ass stuck out. "Hey, a little effort would be nice!" A team member snapped at her.

"I melt when I run." She explained.

"Melt?!" The girl asked.

Then, both of the two feuding mothers called their daughter over to them. First, we join Kurumu and Ageha, who looked rather angry and had her hands on her hips. "What I want to know is how far you've gone with Tsukune, Kurumu!" She demanded.

Kurumu looked scared and leaned back a bit, holding her hand in front of her face. "Uh, what do you mean, mom?" She asked.

Ageha then held out a fist a bit. "Do it with him!" She said, shocking her daughter. Uh... What? Okay, I don't know how, but now for some reason Kurumu is on the ground and Ageha is standing above her with one foot on top of a stump or something. "Right here and right now, okay?" She asked.

"What?!" Kurumu asked, shocked. Then the anime makes her try to look all cute an innocent by making her a bit brighter (in the literal sense, not brain wise. She is literally all bright and shiny). "But we're in the middle of P.E right now! And besides that, I've really been trying to get Tsukune to like me without using any of my succubus powers. Plus, he and I haven't even really kissed yet." She said softly, holding her face.

Ageha was now turned away from her daughter. "Sounds like your relationship with him is over before it even started." She said.

Kurumu then slid onto the screen. "Mom!" She said, sounding surprised her mother would say this.

She then turned back to her daughter, one fist slightly raised again. "If you want him, do it with him, got it?!" She demanded. Kurumu hesitated, but her mother was still confident. (Now Tsukune will be Kurumu's long before Maka is Mizore's) She thought (I'll explain. Since I made the poor choice of not making Kurumu a lesbian and adding Tsukune in to be her love interest, I can't follow the main plot. So instead, the two mothers made a bet on whose daughter would match up with their love interest first).

With Mizore and Tsurara...

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Maka." Tsurara said, one of her hands an ice claw for some reason.

"There's something I need to tell you about that..." Mizore said.

"I want you to freeze her, dear."

"Well that wasn't what I expected you to say!"

"Mizore, if you freeze her right now, Maka will remain your girlfriend forever."

"But mother, I made a promise to her that I wouldn't do stuff like that to her anymore."

"Really? In that case, don't be surprised if she ends up with Moka."

"No! I can't let that happen!"

The camera then closed in on Tsurara's face. "There's only one way to make sure that it doesn't. And that's by freezing her and keeping her close." She said. Mizore was shocked by this, leaning back a bit. "That's the proper form of love for a snow woman." She explained.

"Then that's what I'll do!" Mizore said, raising a fist.

(Now Maka is gonna be Mizore's for sure.) Tsurara thought.

The screen then split between her and Ageha. (I will not lose to that woman.) Ageha thought.

(I refuse to lose to her.) Tsurara said, then both mothers began laughing evilly.

"Boy, these are some scary mothers, whee~!" Kou said, flying on to the screen, looking ready to cry.

Later...

Mizore popped out from behind a tree behind Maka. "Hey, Maka, come here for a minute." She said. The screen then went black and Mizore was standing there is a cute pose, something making a noise like when Kurumu's boobs bounce. "What's taking so long? Hurry up, there's something I want to do to you." She said, now revealed to be on her tip-toes and bouncing one leg into the air.

"What is it?" Maka asked, walking up.

"Oh, just this!" She said, freezing the human-weapon.

This alerted everyone else, as Tsukune also popped up to see what was going on and was consequently frozen as well. "Oh, Maka! Hold on, I'll get you out!" Maka said, leaning onto the ice encasing the scythe-sicle.

"Hey, just what are you trying to, snow woman?!" Kurumu asked (I couldn't catch exactly what she said.

"It was love." Mizore explained.

"Yeah, in what universe!" The succubus screamed at her.

"I was worried I might have lost her." Mizore continued.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, you two!" Yukari said, raising her wand, creating a tea pot, melting them out of the ice (Ms. Potts for the win!).

"Oh, thank goodness!" Moka said, while from behind a tree, Tsurara looked angry and disappointed. "I'm so grateful that you're still alive!" She said, hugging Maka.

Kurumu then ran past the two of them to Tsukune. "Tsukune!" She said, leaning into him and propping one leg up onto his hips in front of him. "Just tell me where it hurts and I'll make it all better!" She said, then reached down and grabbed somewhere in front of him that her leg covered, but I'm sure we could all guess where. "What about this?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest-!" He said in shock and panic, then brightened up in somewhat of a smile. "Thank you very much, Kurumu." He said.

"I was worried so sick about it- I mean you! Here, feel." She said, putting his hand on her boobs, to which he screamed (stop being such a pansy, it's the only action you're ever gonna get!). "Do you feel how fast my heart is beating?" She asked (wrong side. She put his hand on the right side, the heart's more on the left side).

"Yeah, but you're hearts not the only thing I'm feeling!" He said, turning his head away.

"Do me." She said softly.

"What?!" He said in disbelief.

"Unless we do it, I may lose you forever and I just couldn't deal with that." She said, leaning inwards to kiss him.

"Wait, you mean here and now?!" He asked.

Kurumu's attempts were foiled, however, as a golden washtub then fell on her head as the golden tea pot chased Mizore back and forth. "Wow, you can't let your guard down for a second around these two." Yukari said, looking down at Kurumu.

"You can say that again." Maka said, nodding in agreement.

"Thanks a lot, Yukari." Tsukune said (Why are you thanking her?! She just c-blocked you!).

From behind a tree, Ageha growled at the witchling's interference, then looked to see Tsurara behind the tree of to the side of the one she was on. The mothers took a quick glance at each other, then looked away in a huff.

Later, I THINK back in Nekonome's class...

"Who wants to solve this problem? Ms. Shirayuki?" A male teacher asked.

"I don't know how to." She said, standing up, causing most of the class and Ageha to snicker at her as Tsurara growled a bit.

"Ms. Kurono, then." The teacher said, drawing both mother's attention to the younger succubus, who had her eyes closed looking a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

"I don't know how to either." She said sadly, repeating and reversing the process, the class and Tsurara snickering at her and Ageha letting out a small shout of anger, sliding onto screen.

Uh... Okay then. Hard to follow this episode. Now Ms. Nekonome is back up front, teaching literature. "As for the author, Yakomo Kuizumi, he seems to have been on quite good terms with monsters like us!" She explained, all the while, the two mothers were pushing in front of each other, trying to stay in front of each other, gradually moving closer and closer to the front, eventually they were right up at the board and, had they gotten any closer, they would've sandwiched Nekonome in between them... And no, not in the sexy way, I don't think.

Now we jump to music class...

Mizore is the first to sing, singing her rather catchy character song: "Snow Storm". Not to nitpick, but this is where you can see the bad lip-synching in the anime. And I won't write down the lyrics, either, takes too long. Everyone was in awe at her singing and she remembered various moments of Maka helping her out, like she fell down once and Maka helped her back up... then writing Maka's name over and over again in her notebook. Some girls were even moving their heads side to side from the rhythm, but then she started making it snow, which turned into a blizzard, which turned into all the students except her becoming ice cubes when she finished the song, Tsurara clapping, ignoring the fact that she froze all of her classmates.

Apparently, however, Kurumu wasn't frozen either, as she now started to sing her more sad sounding song. Indeed it was rather sad, but she managed to break the other students out of the ice and she now had an anime background behind her that looked like a pier or the docks near the ocean, with waves slamming into said docks. She was now walked along the docks, wearing a trench coat for some reason... Okay... Now she was having visions of her and Tsukune having a quiet life together, Tsukune resting with his head on her lap, then them apparently having an anniversary with a cake that said "love" in the center, then, much later, Tsukune was a dick and for some reason flipped the table over as she tried to move out of the way, then either he left for the Navy or something or he just left her, going out to sea. She finished the song, all her fellow students and the parents in tears, EVEN Tsurara was looking away, holding her heart a bit, Ageha smiling proudly at her daughter (I like Mizore's song better. A little catchier and I'm not really into those sad songs).

Later...

Outside of the school, Kou flew from the bottom to the top of the screen. "There sure is a crap-ton of singing in this episode, whee~!" He said as he did so.

Back inside...

The two mothers stood side by side and leaned in to speak to their daughters. "Kurumu/Mizore! I think the best way to wrap up my visit is by having dinner and with Tsukune/Maka, too, of course!" They said at the same time, then turned to each other. They had an argument, but I don't know how to work it out, so I'm just gonna skip this part for now...

Later, in the cafeteria...

The cafeteria was now serving dinner and everyone was together at one table, then tension in the air was as if someone said one wrong thing, there would be blood. (Man, this is way too tense!) Tsukune thought.

"Tsukune!" Ageha said.

"Yes, ma'am?!" He asked, perking up.

"We need to discuss yours and Kurumu's engagement party." She said.

"Engagement party!?" He asked, shocked.

"Let's pull out all the stops. You two ARE getting married after all." She said.

"Hey, Maka?" Tsurara asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Maka asked.

"I think you and Mizore should have a Lavish wedding, don't you?" She asked.

"Wedding?!" Maka asked, shocked.

"Of course, you and Mizore are only dating right now, but you know what that usually leads to." Tsurara said.

"Huh. I think she got it wrong when she said I was her girlfriend." Maka said in a happy/nervous tone.

"I never said we were getting married!" Mizore said.

"Quiet." Tsurara told her.

Uh, you know what? I'mma just skip ahead to the fight scene...

"Chaos claw!" Ageha announced, launching her fingernails out at Tsurara.

"Ha! That's no match against my dancing blizzard!" The snow woman said, countering with a swirling blizzard easily stronger than any Mizore had ever made, putting a hole in the wall.

"Mom! Cut it out!" Kurumu said as she and Mizore took cover behind what was left of the table.

"Chill out, mother!" Mizore said to her own mother.

"I'm gonna cut her in half with my ultimate claw attack!" Ageha said, diving down at Tsurara, claws first.

"Try to dodge this ice pillar array!" Tsurara snapped, sending up dozens of ice pillars towards the succubus.

They caused another explosion in the middle of the room, then their daughters tried to stop it. "Didn't you hear me? Knock it off!" Kurumu said, running up to Ageha.

"Mother, you have to cool your head!" Mizore said, running up to Tsurara, but then...

"You be quiet! Butt out!" Both mothers said at once, grabbing and throwing their daughters to the ground.

"Oh, no! They're hurt!" Moka said worriedly.

"What the hell?!" Maka said angrily. They were starting to remind Maka of Medusa on a lesser scale, willing to harm their own daughters if they stood in their way.

The two then launched another powerful attack, causing another explosion. Tsurara landed and glared at Ageha. "You haven't changed at all since high school! Always trying to swoop in and steal someone else's boyfriend!" She said, shocking the two still conscious girls.

"You can't call it stealing if he was never yours to begin with! All you ever did was hang around poor Gonzo and bother him, but he never even gave you the time of day, did he, Tsurara?" Ageha asked confidently.

Tsurara was shocked by this, but then became angry. "You're one to talk, you came onto him like a hussy, but he never even looked in your direction!" She countered (What's the big deal?! Obviously, you've both moved on! You both have daughters, meaning you hooked up with someone and most likely married them to have a kid, jeez!).

"So, I'm guessing that..." Tsukune said.

"These two ladies..." Moka continued.

"Were at Yokai Academy together..." Mizore continued proping her head up a bit.

"In the same class!" Kurumu finished in disbelief, picking herself up enough to get her upper body off the ground.

Flashback...

A young Tsurara and young Ageha were standing in what looks like the woods one day, faced in opposite directions, so I'm gonna guess they already didn't like each other. Then, a guy who looked like a slightly older version of Tsukune with darker hair was talking to some other girl when Ageha ran up from his left side and wrapped her arms around his arm, rubbing into him. Then, Tsurara appeared from behind him. The two girls then began arguing with each other and he simply walked off, going back to talking with the other girl, completely forgetting about them as they continued arguing.

End flashback...

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED 'CUZ YOU SCREWED THINGS UP AND GOT IN THE WAY!" Ageha shouted, one hand raised as if she was about to slap someone.

"You were the one that got in the way!" Tsurara snapped.

"I hated you then and I hate you now!" Ageha snapped and jumped back (I'm gonna assume succubi and snow women don't get along at all, judging by their behavior and that of Kurumu and Mizore).

"Let's go! Meet my snowman of fear!" Tsurara shouted, creating a giant snowman.

"Oh, yeah! Then try these on for size!" Ageha snapped, holding and unveiling her boobs, which shot GIANT LASERS FROM THEM! "Breast missiles of rage!" She shouted, firing the lasers at the snow woman and the giant snow man, blowing up more and more holes in the school.

As from the moment the two mothers threw down their daughters, a fire of pure anger started inside Maka and only grew as everything else happened. She then looked up at the two mothers with a fire in her eyes and she jumped out into the middle of the classroom to get their attention. "That's enough! You two are acting like you're still high schoolers! It's pathetic! You've held a grudge for way too long! You BOTH should've moved on by now! What's worse, you used your own daughters for your little grudge! And when they tried to stop you, you threw them to the ground! What kind of terrible excuse for a mother does that to her own child?! You're just like Medusa!" She snapped, growing blades from her wrists, elbows and feet.

"What did you say to us?!" Ageha demanded.

"How dare you!" Tsurara snapped.

"I dare because I'm half your age and twice as mature!" Maka said, rushing in at them.

"Let's teach this girl a lesson!" Ageha said.

"A painful one!" Tsurara agreed.

Ageha shot her breast missiles at Maka, who bounced it off both blades on her wrists into Tsurara, taking her down with one hit. "What?!" Ageha said, looking in shock as her own attack took down her fighting partner.

"Good!" Maka said, using this distraction to her advantage, sending two blades out of the bottom of each foot to launch herself towards and above Ageha at high speeds, appearing just a few feet above her in a flash, catching the succubus off-guard and spinning in the air, delivering a powerful ax kick to Ageha's face, sending her crashing to the ground. "Know your place!" Maka said as she landed.

Then, with a brilliant purple light, the school was repaired by the magic of Yukari's parents.

"I knew you could fix this up, Mama and Papa!" She said, looking at them happily.

With everyone else...

"You used us to carry out your stupid fight!" Kurumu scolded the mothers.

"I'm sorry." Ageha said, bowing.

"Well, what about you, mother?" Mizore asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, too." Tsurara said, bowing.

"And we're both really sorry that we lied to you about the nature of our relationships with Tsukune and Maka." Kurumu said. "We want them to fall in love with us naturally, not in some underhanded way. Even if you manage to force them to marry either one of us, it wouldn't be right and that's not the way we want it." She explained.

"Hey, I'll take it that way." Mizore said.

"What?!" Maka said, stepping back behind Moka and Kurumu, as previously, she was standing right next to Mizore.

"Mizore, no!" Moka said.

"I'm just kidding." The snow woman said, smiling.

Then, Saizou and his family walked outside, laughing. "I hope you have a safe trip home, Mommy and Daddy." He said to them.

"You be a good boy now, Saizou! And make the Komiya name proud!" His father said.

"You can count on me, Daddy!" He said, to which his father laughed.

"Wait, Komiya?" Ageha asked.

"You don't suppose?" Tsurara asked.

"Actually, I do suppose it!" The succubus said as they looked at each other.

"And that would make his father!" They said together, looking back it him, remembering the image of the somewhat attractive looking guy they used to know. "Gonzo!" They said as the image shattered and was replaced by the ugly-ass version they saw now (Jeez, they were WAY better off!).

They both feinted after this, but then Ageha popped right back up in front of her daughter. "Kurumu, it's not the hunks in the past! It's the hunks in the future that count! So don't let Tsukune get away!" She said, causing her daughter to giggle nervously.

Tsurara was now looking at Mizore with glowing as and blowing a blizzard at her. "And Mizore? Next time I want you to bring Maka home as your REAL boyfriend, okay?" She asked.

"Yes, just please stop doing that, mother!" The younger snow woman said, leaning back.

"Man, I'm glad parent's day is over." Maka said with a sigh.

"So, Maka? Would you prefer it if I had crazy parents that do stuff like that or would that bother you?" Moka asked.

"No, that wouldn't bother me at all. The way they act does effect the way you act... Or the way I feel about you." She said.

"Maka..." Moka said. They both leaned in as if they would kiss, but Moka went to the side and bit Maka's neck.

"Oh, come on! Why now, the moment's ruined!" Maka whined.


	17. Yukari Plus Maturing

Another day at the school from hell, Yukari was happily skipping to class behind the rest of the students. Suddenly, she noticed Maka and rushed to catch up with her. "Maka, wait up!" She called and tried to tackle her, but then Maka noticed someone else.

"Hey, good morning, Moka!" She said, running up to her girlfriend.

Yukari got up off the ground and held her nose, crying a bit, since she did a face-plant when Maka moved. "Unless I'm mistaken, it looks like Maka just ran away from you, didn't she?" Kurumu said, appearing from nowhere, leaning down to look at the witch and moving back and forth to jiggle her boobs tauntingly.

"No she didn't!" Yukari insisted.

Kurum then stood up and struck a sexy pose, one hand on her hips and the other behind her head. "Ha! She obviously doesn't take you seriously! And why would she, you are just a little kid after all." She said, making her boobs bounce without touching them or anything (What the fuck?! How the hell did she do that?!).

"Not everything is about being big, you know!" Yukari snapped.

Kurumu then leaned down to keep her boobs in Yukari's face, despite the young witch struggling. "No one ever told you a woman's feminine appeal is in her breasts? Her. Breasts. But come on, I can't believe you didn't know that, you may be little but you're not a baby." She continued to torment the witch... until she put her hand up to the succubus' boobs, looking fearsome and exerting a lot of monster energy. The screen then goes black and we here a metallic bang as if a golden washtub just hit someone in the head. "See what I mean?! You're a kid!" Kurumu said before we hear a noise as if someone just collapsed.

The screen now changes to Yukari looking mildly annoyed, walking away with her eyes closed. "I don't have to listen to this!" She said as she walked off-screen, revealing Kurumu with her head smashed into the ground with a golden washtub on top of it.

Later, in class...

"Pay attention now!" Nekonome said, then rambling on, but I'm not paying attention. We now focus on Yukari, who doesn't seem to be paying very much attention either. And off to her left, Moka pulled out an eraser and handed it to Maka. She then noticed the way the two were looking at each other.

(Maka's never looked at her that way before. Not the way she's looking at her.) She thought.

Later, in her dorm...

Yukari now stood in front of the mirror, putting a hand on her boobs. (I wonder... Could it really be that I'm just too little?) She asked herself in her mind, trying to pull up her outfit to push up her boobs a bit and stood on her toes to be taller. She then walked to the closet and pulled out a lovely red dress, walking back in front of the mirror and giggling. "Soon as I fill this out, she'll notice me!" She thought, having a daydream.

Daydream...

Maka stood in front of a slightly more matured Yukari, who was wearing the dress. "Wow, that dress is beautiful!" Maka said admiring Yukari wearing the dress. "Care to dance with me?" She asked the witch.

End daydream...

Yukari giggled at this, but then remembered how excited both her and her family was when she got the little witch outfit she currently wears. She then shook her head at this and looked into the mirror determinedly. "Yukari, we can do this! Yeah!" She said, fist-pumping.

Later, outside on campus somewhere...

Yukari spied on the two similarly named girls, somewhat creeped out as Moka bit Maka and drank some of her blood. "The fact she lets her do that is weird." She said, but then realized something. "Still, she does have THOSE. And Kurumu, too." She said somewhat sadly, referring to the older girls' breasts. She then went behind the corner and put her hands over her non-existent chest. "Mine are so small..." She said, the anime making little circles around them to show us what she was talking about, since they must think we're too stupid to figure it out on our own. "I want tits!" She said out loud, looking down at the ones she doesn't have.

Later, in the nurse's office...

Yukari slid the door open and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She asked. "Awesome! It looks like the coast is clear!" She said, setting her hat down on the table. "Before someone shows up..." She said, running over to the height measuring... thing (I don't know what to call it, it's not a scale). She then pulled the thing down until it was resting on the top of her head. "I haven't grown one bit since last year." She said. She then stepped in front of the mirror and remembered what Kurumu said earlier. She then ignored it and took a pose that would be sexy if she was older, putting her hands behind her head. "Just wait, one of these days, I'm gonna grow up and have a hot body and Maka won't be able to take her eyes off me." She said, arching her back a bit more and a smile growing on her face, but then suddenly she started sweating for no currently apparent reason.

"You're tired of being small, eh?" The nurse said from behind the curtain of the place where the beds are for students that need to take a break and rest.

This shocked the young witch, causing her to turn around and bow rapidly in apology. "The school nurse! I'm really sorry, don't worry, I'm not sick or anything!" She said, about to rush out, but the nurse quickly blocked her path.

"There's no need to run away. My name is Mako Yakumaru. So, you wanna grow up, right?" She asked, confusing the young witch. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I happened to hear you back there. If you want, I could help you out with your little problem." She said.

"But it's impossible! There's no magic that can turn a kid into an adult!" The witchling countered.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that." The nurse said, putting a finger to her chin. Suddenly, she was behind the young witch in an instant, her finger looking all weird and alien-like. "Don't worry, Yukari. I'm gonna make you all grown up. Right. NOW." She said, poking the young witch in the neck with her finger and it sounded like blood was dripping out (Oh, shit's about to get real!).

Later...

Yukari woke up in one of the beds in the nurse's office. (Am I in the nurse's office? What happened? Did I lie down here and go to sleep at some point?) She asked herself in her mind, walking out and, unbeknownst to her but we can see it from this angle, she was taller than the little bed curtain... divider... thingies. We are now seeing things through her first person view and all the guys she passed looked at her, stunned (How strange. I think I'll just go home early today.) She said, but then stopped when she noticed all the guys looking at her. (Why is everybody looking at me like that?) She asked, then thought of the most likely answer. (Oh, Moka must be back there.) She said, turning around only to find a few more guys staring at her, one of them looking like an animated Justin Beiber.

"She's the real deal." The Beiber-looking student said.

"She's smoking like a chimney!" The blue-haired permanent virgin standing directly behind her said.

(What the heck is going on here? Really weird.) She said, walking into the classroom, catching everyone's attention.

"And then..." Kurumu was telling a story to the main gang, but then looked where everyone else was looking, seeing a girl she didn't recognize. "Who's that?" She asked Moka quietly.

"Beats me." Moka said with a finger on her chin.

"I don't know her, but she looks familiar." Maka said.

"Somehow, I get the feeling I've seen her before, but-" Tsukune said when the girl perked up for some reason.

"Hey, Maka! How are you today?" She asked happily.

"Uh, pretty good! Thanks... you..." She said, happy/nervously.

"Maka's mine." Mizore said, popping up beside Kurumu.

The girl sat down and then Tsukune spoke up. "Excuse me, but that's Yukari's seat you're sitting in." He said.

"Duh! I know that!" She said happily.

"Yeah, but you're not Yukari, you're-!" He started, before she stood up, causing her boobs to bounce (I'm not being perverted, it's important to add because it hints as to what has happened).

"Huh?! What the heck has gotten into you?! I AM Yukari Sendo! Don't you recognize your old friends?" She asked. "Watch this!" She said, raising her wand, dropping a golden washtub onto Kurumu's head, taking her to the floor.

"She's right!" Tsukune said, shocked,

"That move is!" Maka continued.

"Yukari's favorite!" Moka added on.

"Magic Trick!" Mizore finished. Kurumu groaned on the floor at this.

"It's not like it's a big deal." She said happily with her eyes closed, then opened them, seeing her reflection in the window. She was now slightly taller than Mizore and was AT MINIMUM a C cup. "What the..." She said, now shocked as everyone else. A clock started ticking and a few moments passed by before Yukari realized something and pulled down her skirt a bit in the back to cover her now exposed panties. "Oh, no! My skirt's so short, everyone can see my little beary!" She said, referring to the cartoon bear on her panties.

Later, back in the nurse's office...

Yukari pulled down her skirt once again and put one hand over one of her boobs, admiring her form in the mirror. "This body... I can't believe it's actually me!" She said happily. She then struck a pose that can now be called sexy as she looked in the mirror. "What was that, Maka? Well, thank you." She said.

"So tell me, Yukari, how do you like being all grown-up?" Mako asked, walking up behind her.

Yukari turned to her and smiled. "Oh, it's great, I love it! Thank you so much!" She said, hugging the nurse.

"It was my pleasure." She replied, returning the hug.

"How could I ever thank you enough?! You really made this thing happen for me! You're the best nurse EVER!" The young witch said happily.

"I'm glad I was able to help you out." She said, chuckling a bit.

Later...

Yukari burst into Moka and Maka's dorm. "Moka! Maka! Let's take a bath together again tonight! Come on, hurry up, let's go!" She said, dragging the two along with them.

"What? Hey, Yukari, hold on a sec!" Moka said as she grabbed the herbal ingredients she needs in order to safely get in.

"Yukari, wait a minute!" Maka said.

Later...

The three of them were now in the bath together. From left to right it was Moka, Yukari, Maka. Yukari closed her eyes and stretched, to which the other girls took a glance at her boobs, trying to figure out what exactly happened to her when she looked again, trying to see where Moka was looking. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Moka then waved her hands in front of her. "Mm-mm. No! Nothing!" She said, but then tried to see where Yukari was looking. "What are you-?" She started to ask.

"I'm looking at your boobs!" The witch answered, to which Moka quickly covered them. "I always remember both of your boobs being so much larger than that, but I guess they're not really that big after all, huh?" She asked, pushing her own boobs together. Moka laughed nervously, but then Yukari turned to her. "But your skin is so soft and silky, I can't help but love those tits!" She said, tackling the vampire and grabbing her boobs.

"Hey! No, Yukari, cut it out!" Moka protested.

"Okay, Yukari that's enough now!" Maka said, trying to pull the witch away from her girlfriend without much luck.

(No doubt about it, this is Yukari.) Moka thought.

Later... The girls were now getting dressed, when Yukari turned to her crushes. "Moka? Maka? I was wondering, where do you buy your bras?" She asked.

"I got mine in the human world." Maka said, then realized something. "Wait..." She said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you don't have a-?" Moka asked.

"Yep, I'm totally braless right now." She said.

"So in other words, you..." Moka started, both girls looking down at the witch's chest, panicking when they could practically see her breasts through the nightgown she was wearing. "No, that's not good at all, Yukari! It's really, really dangerous!" Moka said, hugging the young witch.

"Yeah. We'll buy you some tomorrow before classes." Maka said.

"But until then, you CANNOT leave the dorms!" Moka told her.

"Huh? I don't get it, why not?" She asked, then both girls darkened and got a scary expression on their faces.

"Because we told you not to!" They said, causing Yukari to sweatdrop.

"'Kay?" Moka asked authoritatively.

"Okay, you got it." Yukari said in fear. The two similarly named girls sighed, then left for their dorm. Yukari meanwhile turned back to the mirror, seeing what the other two saw and freaked out a bit, covering her breasts.

The next day...

The girls were in the department store and Yukari was in wonder of the many feminie clothes they had. "Wow! They're so cute!" She said, looking at the bras... By the way, I'm gonna take the time to add that her outfit is still way too short. I'd focus on keeping her panties out of view before the bra thing is an issue. Back to the story, Moka and Maka were actually taking the shopping seriously, looking for what might fit the young witch while Mizore was simply looking at magazines and Kurumu was standing beside her, looking at Yukari suspiciously.

"How do you think she's gotten so huge all of a sudden?" Kurumu asked Mizore.

"She probably slept for about 10,000 years. I hear that makes kids grow." Mizore said (I'm pretty sure you all would've noticed her missing for a couple weeks before that happened).

"It's probably magic, don't you think?" Kurumu asked.

"Ask." The snow woman said simply.

Kurumu took a few steps forward as Moka and Maka laid out their choices in front of her. "Hey, I bet you're not even really Yukari. No way she could grow those melons." Kurumu said (was that a question about magic? I didn't hear her mention magic anywhere in there...).

Yukari looked at her, somewhat shocked at this, then turned back to the girls helping her, closed her eyes and held out her arms. "Nice try, but wrong! I am Yukari and my boobs are 100% magic free." She said as Moka and Maka kept dismissing the options of what they grabbed. Yukari giggled at this. "It's the real deal, I'm a true woman now!" She said (Well, from what I hear, that's not all smiles and sunshine).

We now see a montage of Yukari walking to school (and singing in the background), people fighting at the booth Ruby was running for pictures of Yukari, some guys were fighting over them and a couple of guys were even offering her chocolates and flowers. (This is amazing! I'm amazing! THESE are amazing! Now that I'm all grown up I'm the most popular girl in school!) She thought to herself as this was all going on. Continuing the montage, she was explaining her success to Mako. (And I can wear the raciest outfits I want!) She thought, now having a montage of trying on different clothes and outfits. She would later show some of the outfits to Mako (Where are they getting all the money for this stuff?!), then later she was walking down the hall with a large group of boys following her. (And as for sex appeal, I TOTALLY rock!) She thought, spinning around and blowing the guys a kiss, making them all feint There was only one person not enjoying the new Yukari: The annoying, lanky-ass dude who made a fan club for her.

"Yukari no! My poor little darling!" He said, looking at a picture of the tiny Yukari, crying onto it a bit. "My eternal rose bud is gone!" He said falling to his knees and hitting his hands on the floor. "She's forever gone away from me!" He continued to weep, until suddenly, a fireball flew from nowhere and reduced him to a pile of ash (*whistles innocently*).

Back to the nurse's office...

Yukari was telling Mako yet another story of her experiences. "You'll never guess what happened next! All of a sudden, he started gushing BLOOD out of his nose!" She said excitedly.

"Well, Yukari, that stuff's gonna happen now that you're so sexy." Mako said, walking up to her, causing her to blush. "Come look!" She said, leading the young girl to the mirror. "You are a sexy young woman. There's not a sexier girl in the whole school." She said.

"Mako..." Yukari said, slightly embarrassed, Mako closing her eyes and giggling a bit. She then walked out of the nurse's office and the first person she saw happened to be Maka. "Hey, Maka!" She called. The weapon turned around to see an airborne Yukari sailing right at her. "Catch me!" She said as she flew towards Maka.

"Whoa, wait!" Maka said, but it was too late, the witch crashed into her and sent them both to the floor. "Yukari, you gotta be careful. You could've hurt yourself, or worse, both of us." She said.

"Maka, look at you acting all bashful and stuff." Yukari giggled, blushing slightly (With the way I look now, I can't fail!) She thought to herself, striking a sexy pose. Maka simply got up, dusted herself off and held out her hand to the witch.

"Here, I'll help you up." She said.

"Oh, thank you." Yukari said innocently. Then, when Maka got her to her feet, she pressed her boobs into Maka's, reapeating something that sounded like "boom bitta" over and over.

"Uh, Yukari, please stop! That's kind creepy, you're still a lot younger than me, after all. I've gotta go. See you later." She said, waving and walking away.

"Boob fail." Yukari said in an angry tone with a pouting face. As this happened, many people were shocked at what had happened, while from a higher up floor, Mako watched with a grin on her face.

Later, in class...

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, does everyone have one? Don't forget these handouts now!" Ms. Nekonome said, happy as ever, while once again, Yukari's focus was on Maka and how she couldn't believe she rejected her.

(Oh, Maka... What's up with her?) She asked herself in her mind, slumping forward on her desk a bit.

"And don't forget! Tomorrow, we'll be doing body measurements for the whole school And everyone is required to participate!" Nekonome announced. "So let's all be accurate and precise about logging our growth, okay?" She asked.

"Okay!" Everyone answered at once.

"Finally, this is my chance!" Yukari said determinedly, getting up out of her seat a bit, her eye gleaming once.

The next day...

The girls were in a long line in what appeared to be either the gymnasium or the auditorium. We then focus on one girl who's stomach was growling. "Why is this taking so long?" She asked.

"We'll be measuring soon, so just a little bit longer, okay?" Her friend said supportively.

The third girl in this shot then decided to speak up. "But you know, whatever we weigh today, will stay on our permanent record!" She said (Eh, you'll be fat at some point down the road, so might as well forget about it).

(With this new figure of mine, these body measurements will be a walk in the park! Now I'll have documented proof that my gorgeous body is the best in the whole school!) She thought happily, hugging her card, but then remembered Maka rejecting her. "But hold on a sec, is it possible that this body's not very sexy?" She asked, playing with her boobs again.

"Yukari, let's go." Maka said, as she was right behind Moka and in front of Yukari.

"Right behind you!" She said, following the vampire and hybrid.

From not too far away, a couple of guys were spying on as much as they could see from the outside, which was only the girls going for measurements. "Hey, check it out! It's Yukari! And Moka and Maka, too, it's a three-in-one!" One of the guys said.

"What the hell?! What am I, chopped liver?!" Kurumu demanded, throwing a mini-tantrum (I'd be more pissed that people were trying to spy on me if I were her).

Inside...

It was the gym, after all with stations everywhere for the separate measurements and such. Ruby stood in the center, directing the event. "Okay, people! Everybody line up in an orderly fashion and wait to get measured!" She said on a megaphone.

"Ruby?" Moka asked.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"It looks like the gang's all here." She said, looking at her group of friends.

"You're a doctor now, huh?" Mizore asked.

"No, I'm just helping out with the measurements." She explained happily, closing her eyes. Then opened them, putting a hand on her face, getting an anime background behind her again (here we go again...). "Actually, it's a real long story." She said.

"Another one?" Maka asked, somewhat shocked.

"You're full of those, aren't you?" Moka nervously laughed.

"Yes, and this one's so long." She said, but then noticed something. "Where's Yukari, is she here?" She asked.

"What, can't you see?" Yukari asked, pointing to herself. This shocked Ruby somewhat, but Yukari was more than happy to answer. "I finally grew up!" She said happily.

"Yeah, she did." Moka said.

"A LOT." Maka agreed.

"We have no idea how." Kurumu said grumpily.

"But it's her alright." Mizore finished. Ruby was still shocked, now flailing her arms and screaming (Wait, haven't you been selling merchandise of the new Yukari for about a week now or something? You shouldn't be surprised by this. Besides, she's been the thing EVERYONE in the entire school's been talking about. Can you guys say: Plot holes?).

Meanwhile, outside...

Kokoa snuck up to the door, opening it slightly to spy on Moka and the others. "Looks like I finally found you, big sis! Just like always, you're there with that wimpy-ass gang of girls." She said arrogantly (If I'm not mistaken, one of those "wimpy-ass" girls kicked your ass two chapters ago). She then noticed something, however. "Where'd the little one go?" She asked.

Kou flew down beside her at this point. "When you say 'little runt', do you mean Yukari? To tell you the truth, I don't think she's that much different from you in terms of size, whee~!" He said, before she grabbed him and started crushing him.

She had her eyes closed and her fist clenched, trembling in fury, but then it sound like she completely crushed him and she let out a sigh and calmed down (wow, it's... It's not very safe to hang around her, is it?). "At any rate, I'm gonna spy on my sister and-" She started, before freaking out and becoming enraged again at the same time to see the girls in a childish fist fight, flailing their arms around in the center between all of them. "Hey, why are you all fighting like little sissies?!" She demanded (because they're not ACTUALLY trying to hurt each other).

Suddenly, Ms. Nekonome appeared behind Kokoa, blowing a whistle. "Hi, it's not time for the first-year students quite yet." She said, dragging the young vampire away.

"You haven't heard the last of me, oh sister of mine! Let go of me!" She shouted as she was dragged away (if she doesn't accept the new Moka as her sister, why does she still refer to her as her sister? Anyone else think that's a little weird?).

Back with the group...

Ruby finished measuring the breast size of one girl. "It's 75 centimeters. Alright, next is Moka Akashiya." She said, Moka sitting down in front of her (Hey, I just noticed something: The order is Moka Akashiya, then Yukari Sendo, then Kurumu Kurono... What?! I don't think that's alphabetical order). She then noticed Moka didn't look as peachy as she normally did. "What's the matter with you?" She asked as Moka had her breasts covered with her arms.

"Ruby, it's just showing you my... my breasts... I'm just a bit..." Moka said, but Ruby smiled at her.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're girls, aren't we? Don't worry, it'll be over in a flash." She said. Moka finally calmed down and allowed her friend to measure her. "Wow, I can't believe they're really..." She said, shocked (they must be big, but she didn't give a number),

With the girls...

"We haven't seen much of Gin lately." Kurumu said, before Ruby spoke up again (she's made a point, Gin doesn't show up again until I believe the 8th episode).

"Maka Albarn, you're up." Ruby called.

"Coming!" Maka said, walking up, smiling at Moka before taking her seat and allowing her to measure her.

"Wow, big improvement from last year, Maka. They're ?" Ruby said (I don't know how big a C cup is, I'll let you guys get the numbers on that).

"Yukari Sendo, you're next!" Ruby announced.

"I'm right here!" She said, swapping out places with Maka.

"Dear god, they're huge!" Ruby cried out, which echoed through the gym.

Yukari then popped her head out from behind the curtain. "Yeah..." She said slyly with a smirk (lol. Cute and funny at the same time).

"What's that smirk? Some kind of dumb challenge or something?" Kurumu asked.

"You don't get to call me flat-chested anymore." Yukari said as she walked up, holding out her paper.

"Let me see that!" Kurumu said, snatching it, then shaking when she read the number. "Wow! That's really big!" She said, causing Yukari to giggle.

(With these numbers, Maka's as good as mine!) The young witch thought to herself.

"So, who's next? Ah, Kurumu Kurono." Ruby called (See? We go from A to S to K, what?!).

"Please, no way I'll lose to the likes of you!" Kurumu said, storming behind the curtain. Shortly after, she came back, proudly holding out her paper with a triumphant fanfare playing. "What? Can't you see the numbers on this card? Well, I'm awfully sorry about this, but it looks like... I. Win." She said.

"Alright, Mizore, you're next." Ruby called out as Yukari now looked like she couldn't breathe. "Uh, Mizore?" Ruby asked again, Moka now looking around for the snow woman.

"Where's Mizore?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I have the strangest feeling I'm being watched..." Maka said edgily, Mizore now being seen spying on her from around the curtain of the booth.

Some girls were asking their friends to show them their cards and Ms. Nekonome now measured Kurumu's height. "That's 152.9." She said happily (Oh, so we're going with centimeters, okay. Then Kurumu is... 5'1")

"No, that can't be right..." She said quietly, turning to Ms. Nekonome. "Look, I wanna be measured again." She said.

"Meow?" Nekonome asked.

Kurumu then got up in her face. "Hey, are you deaf?! Measure me again!" She demanded.

"You're too close, meow!" Nekonome said worriedly. Regardless, she measured the young succubus again, getting a different result. "153 on the dot." She said.

"Yeah, 153!" Kurumu said happily, running back over to Moka and Yukari (Still 5'1"). "Even a millimeter is crucial. Those jerks don't understand." She said proudly and with an attitude.

(Guess if I wanna win, I'm gonna need to be a whole lot bigger, huh? What if I was even bigger than this?) She wondered, looking down at her boobs, imagining them bigger and having another daydream.

Daydream...

"Wow, Yukari, you're so sexy!" Maka said in the daydream as Yukari lunged towards her, but then her boobs grew even bigger, pushing Maka away and eventually popping, snapping Yukari out of her daydream.

End daydream...

"Hey, Yukari, are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Oh, yeah! Sure! I'm fine, it's nothing!" Yukari said, although she still looked freaked out. Suddenly, she noticed Mako walking off somewhere and chased after her.

"Hey, Yukari!" Moka called after her.

"The measurements aren't done yet!" Maka called.

"Where are you going?!" Kurumu asked.

"To the bathroom!" She said, turning around quickly as she said that, then took off. She followed the nurse with a plan in her head. (That's it!) She thought, continuing to chase the nurse. (Mako can help me out!) She finished the thought. Mako then walked into the nurse's office and Yukari followed her. "Mako, I need you! Please, I need you to make my breasts bigger! If they were bigger..." She paused. "If they were bigger, Maka would-" She started, but Mako interrupted.

"Stupid little girls..." She said quietly and emotionlessly.

"Stupid?" Yukari asked.

"That's right. You're so naïve, you think if you change your appearance, that will solve everything. Do you think it's that simple? Of course, if every single one of you was smart enough to realized that, I'd be left on my own without any prey to feed on." She said, still not turning around to face the young witch.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it." Yukari said with a shocked expression on her face.

Mako then turned around smiling. "What a nice expression on your face. All the negativity swirling around in there, all the foolish hopes... All the unfulfilled desires." She said, then camera zooming in on her eyes for some reason, approaching Yukari, who backed away.

"Mako, no, what's wrong with you?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with me, this is who I am." She explained.

"No, I don't believe you! The real Mako is a sweet and caring person-" Yukari said, but was interrupted.

"You don't get it, do you? Wow, you really are stupid." Mako said. "When I decided to make your wish come true, I didn't do it out of kindness." She explained, getting Yukari's attention. "The thing about me is, my favorite food is negative feelings from other monsters. When you came to me, you were positively swirling with selfish and negative emotions." She said, taking her glasses off, looking like a completely different person. Yukari had a brief flashback of that moment, before Mako pushed her to the ground and up against a wall. "Don't you see? That's why I made you a woman! Even grown up like this, you're appearance might have changed, but your situation hasn't." She continued to explain, Yukari trembling in fear and from resisting the urge to cry. "I knew that once you realized you couldn't have her, your despair would grow deeper and more delicious than it already was. It's what I've been waiting for!" She said (wow, what a bitch).

"No, that can't be true! No way! How could you be so... So evil?! I really believed in you! I trusted you!" Yukari said, crying.

Mako stepped back at this moment, the evil grin remaining on her face. "And that is exactly why I was so kind to you, Yukari. That's right." She said, Yukari briefly remembering the sweet, kind Mako she shared all her experiences with. "I can taste all of your unbearable feelings: Pain, despair, betrayal, anger. It's all there." She said, strange lines looking like much larger versions of Naruto's whisker marks appearing on her cheeks. "Wow, you look so delicious right now." She continued, undoing her hair, letting it fall, being long and flowing like Moka's. "And from now on, you belong completely to me!" She said, her fingers turning into claws (oh, my god, she's Alex Mercer!). Then, her fingers extended more, becoming snake-like as opposed to claws. They lunged at Yukari, who stood up, ready to defend herself with her wand, creating wheels of tarot cards behind her, causing the snakes to stop. "Remember, Yukari, if you defeat me, you'll turn right back to the way you used to be." She said. Yukari hesitated and in that one moment of indecision, the snakes once again lunged at Yukari, knocking away her wand. "And don't worry, once I'm finished, you won't feel negative emotions anymore!" She said, the snakes tying her up (Well, technically, that's not such a bad thing...). Once she was tied up, Mako once again sank her finger into Yukari's neck.

"Oh, no..." Yukari said, passing out, Mako laughing, holding her close and those damn snakes blocking the screen.

"Yukari, no!" Moka was heard shouting.

"You let her go, right now!" Kurumu shouted.

"Or I'll make you!" Maka snapped.

We can't see the fight now, because Yukari's the lead in this episode and we have to focus on HER point of view. She is now sinking into some kind of dark void in her mind. (I thought if my body was good that everything in my life would be suddenly great. I thought that my body was small and that my heart and mind were the same as everyone else's. That's what I believed. That if my body would just grow up, that I would be a real woman. But... the simplest fact that I believed in... That's the surest proof that I'm still a child. I may be in high school as far as classes go. But inside, I'm a complete mess, aren't I?) She asked herself in her mind, starting to cry. (All I am is big-headed, selfish and clueless about life. I'm nothing but a huge idiot. Who am I kidding? Maka's not gonna notice me. Not like this...) She said, now everything going black (well, the first step to recovery is acceptance, so she's on the right track).

Yukari now woke up and focused her eyes, seeing Moka, Maka, Kurumu and Mizore looking down at her on the ground. "Wow. Look." Moka said.

"I'm..." Yukari said.

"Are you alright?!" Maka asked.

"Can you get up?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Yukari said, getting up.

"That's right, because witches have kick-ass healing powers, huh?" Kurumu asked, playfully rubbing her eblow into Yukari's chest/collarbone area.

"Tsukune already went back to finish up the measurements." Mizore explained.

Yukari suddenly realized something. (I finally understand... Now I now what's missing in my life.) She said in her mind, looking at her witch hat, which she had left on the table and forgotten about ever since. She collected it as the other girls left, talking about the monster they just encountered, then followed after then, Mako's glasses sitting there on the table.

Back in the gym...

"Next up, Yukari Sendo!" Nekonome said happily.

"Ready when you are." Yukari said, rounding the corner, wearing her hat, back at her normal, child size (she's half the girl she used to be~!).

This shocked everyone. "Yukari, you're!" Moka said as Yukari walked up, took her hat off and stood under the scale.

After it was over, the gang was walking off somewhere, Yukari being happy as ever, moving back and forth as she walked. "So what exactly's going on, huh?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, this is really weird." Maka agreed.

"Come on, fess up, you totally used magic to make yourself grow! But it was some half-baked spell and halfway through, you changed back, didn't you? Better luck next time!" Kurumu said teasingly, leaning down to be at Yukari's height.

Yukari looked at her for a moment, then smiled at her. "I'm happy with who I am." She said, closing her eyes happily, then opening them to think. (Because it looks like it's still gonna be a while before I'm all grown up on the inside.) She thought, then took a few steps forward, putting her hands behind her head. "Besides, compared to last year, I've grown almost half a centimeter!" She said happily.

"Hey, what do you think is wrong with Yukari? Normally she would've jumped all over me for that one." Kurumu whispered to Mizore, but Maka was able to hear it as well.

"I think she's one step closer to being a woman, unlike you, of course." Mizore answered straight-forwardly, closing her eyes.

Maka nodded at this and looked at the young witch happily. "Our little Yukari's growing up." She said to herself.

"Huh?" She asked, then grabbed the snow woman with a tick mark appearing on her head. "What exactly are you trying to imply?!" She demanded.

"Alright, take it easy, guys!" Moka said calmly.

Kurumu simply glared at her because of this. "Why the hell are you always telling me to take it easy, huh?!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help out." Moka said innocently, tapping her fingers together.

"It's okay, Moka, you tried to do the right thing." Maka said.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black." Mizore said.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Kurumu snapped.

(I guess it's too early for Maka to notice me like that just yet. But still, one day I want her to notice me as a woman. So until then I'll work on my heart, my mind and my womanhood.) She said, tugging on Maka's blazer to get her attention. "Please wait for me, Maka." She said.

Maka laughed nervously at this, then looked at the young witch. (Wow, she really does seem to be growing up. She seems like she's become older and wiser). Maka thought.

"Maka, guess what?" She asked, leaning in.

"Uh, Yukari..." Maka said nervously, Mizore and Moka popping up to try and stop her.

"Come here." Yukari said, giving Maka a kiss on the cheek, the lips symbol that appears when Moka drinks Maka's blood appearing on the screen.

"Why you?!" Maka asked as this happened, which is why I think the kiss was on the cheek or something.

"Yukari! That kiss was supposed to be mine!" Moka said.

"That wasn't blood." Mizore said, breaking the 4th wall (referencing the symbol thing).

Yukari giggled at this. "You snooze, you lose, guys!" She said.


	18. Mizore Plus Curry

Mizore was in her dorm, cooking apparently, looking like she was having a difficult time cutting through a carrot, cutting it up in rather large chunks. Suddenly, whatever she had on the stove started boiling over. "Oh, crap!" She said, reaching to turn off the burner, burning herself, screaming and waking up many students in rather random rooms around the girls dorms (seriously, it seemed a bit random to me, she didn't even wake up the people in the dorms right next to her). We now see her with her hair frozen, looking ABSOLUTELY. PISSED. She breathes heavily a few times before returning to her senses. "Not again." She said, seeing what she had done. She then walked to the bedroom part of her dorm, took off her slippers and dropped onto her knees. We now see that she froze everything she was working on and she let out a sigh. "I'm just not cut out for this..." She said. She then looked up determinedly. "No! I can't give up!" She said, looking to a calendar (next to a picture of Maka) to see a highlighted date (the wiki says it's the date of the cooking practitioner, whatever that is).

The next day...

Apparently Saizou and Tsukune are partners in shop class or something like that, as Saizou is cutting through a piece of wood with Tsukune in a relatively close proximity. "Pushin' and pullin' and pushin' and pullin'." He said as he cut the board (you know, given his character is a rapist, that sounds so wrong).

Tsukune fell back as Saizou cut through the piece of wood and was now sawing into the table. "Watch it, Saizou! You almost sawed me up!" He said in fear (you pansy, you weren't that close!).

Saizou, however, was clearly in La-la-land, not focusing on his task. "Man, I can't wait. Yeah. I bet the girls must be in the middle of cooking class right now, huh? I bet they're probably cooking up something good right now and I can't wait to sink my teeth into it, dude." He said as Tsukune looked behind them to see two more pathetic idiots also slacking off, one hugging and nuzzling a wooden board and the other one hammering nothing into another board (Oh, my god, these guys are dumbasses!). "Today's shot. No one's got their head in class. Not even me." Tsukune said, going into La-la-land himself.

Tsukune's dumb-ass, pervy-ass dream...

Moka turned around, the camera focusing on her chest, revealing only an apron was covering her upper body (I'm pretty sure she'd cover herself better than that. Kurumu, yes, Moka, no). We now see there was a large spread of food all over 3 different tables. "Um... This is all for you, Tsukune. I worked really hard to make it." She said.

"All this is... For me?!" He asked (no way in hell he could eat that much).

"So, you'll eat it?" She asked.

"Yes, of course I will, here it goes!" He said happily, closing his eyes, the fantasy ending. "Oh, Moka, it's delicious!" He said happily, then panicked when he realized Saizou was now cutting through the table. "Like I told you before! Watch what you're doing, okay?!" He freaked out.

Now in the cooking room...

A girl was trying to get the attention of her friend as the teacher was writing stuff up on the board. "Alright! Listen up, girls! Today's dish is a popular one! Curry and rice!" The teacher said, then look like she was withdrawing herself a bit. "That is what it's commonly know as, but I'm reluctant to call it by that name. In India, where curry originally comes from, we only have the Tamil Word (Thank you English SUB), Cari. Curry is actually nothing more than just sauce-" She said, rambling on.

"She's really fired up about making Curry, isn't she?" Kurumu whispered to Moka and Maka.

"I guess you could say Ms. Apsara is all hot and bothered about it." Moka said.

"Well, it's one of the big dishes in her culture, so I guess it's justified." Maka added.

The teacher then caught them at this point. "Hey! This is serious, so pay attention, you 3!" She ordered, then brightened up. "For spices, add plenty of red and black pepper and ginger." She said.

We first see Kurumu, dumping in what looks like two bottles of wine into her curry, turning it PURPLE. "Yahoohoo!" She said, Moka sliding beside her, looking worriedly at it. "I'm spicing up my curry with aphrodisiacs, love potions and sexual performance enhancers!" She said.

"Sounds yummy..." Moka said nervously, before turning her attention to Yukari, who was making her curry in a freaking CAULDRON! "Hey, Yukari! Green curry, huh? That's Thai style curry, isn't it?" She asked happily.

"Sure is! But I've added frogs and lizards and grasshopper extract to make it even tastier!" She said, disturbing Moka slightly. "Don't believe me, then why don't you give it a try? It's full of magical goodness and I'm sure you'll love it, Moka!" She said, ignoring the fact there was a frog leg swirling around in there!

Moka looked somewhat grossed-out, but still... "Okay. It is the polite thing!" She said.

Suddenly, however, the teacher appeared from nowhere, apparently having tried some, looking at it with a look of unsatisfaction... Gosh I wonder why? "It's not spicy enough..." She said, somehow without moving her mouth.

"But it I make it any spicier, it'll be too hot!" Yukari said.

The teacher then burst out into a bunch of excited poses at this point. "Nonsense, Ms. Sendo! Cooking is art! Art means explosion! Explosion means spicy!" She said, pulling out a bunch of pepper shakers from nowhere. "Right? Kay!" She said, adding it without confirmation into the young witch's curry.

"No, stop it! It'll be too hot!" Yukari said urgently.

The teacher only continued to add the spices and and somewhat evilly. "But that's exactly what we want here! Hot and spicy is what curry's all about!" She said, continuing to add the spices, causing one of the tops to fall off the shaker, dumping it all in the curry (quite obviously, this woman's never heard of an ulcer). The ruination of her curry clearly hurt the young witch's feelings, as she started crying with a spotlight on her with everything else dark and violin music playing for her (this teacher's such a bitch!).

Moka sighed at this, looking up when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey everyone! I have meat, spices, vegetables, flour and all the other ingredients, so if anyone starts running out, please just let me know." Ruby said happily, pushing a cart down the aisle.

"Ruby? Let me guess, you're helping out Ms. Apsara today?" Moka asked, at which point the teacher cheered and started adding EVEN MORE spices to Yukari's curry as the young witch desperately tried to stop her.

"Yes. Actually, I'm taking remedial cooking classes, but it's..." Ruby started.

"A long story, right?" Moka asked.

We know the drill at this point: Anime background, sounds of a wind-chime and Ruby taking a pose to make her seem delicate and dramatic. "A very long one." She said as Moka sweatdropped.

"This looks good!" Maka said, looking approvingly at her own curry, which was not all that special compared to Kurumu's and Yukari's, but it certainly looked better than theirs, plus she had added a little extra meat for more filling, which she does as somewhat of a forced habit from living with a glutton like Soul (…..I'm hungry).

Meanwhile...

Just outside the window was Kokoa, watching the class furiously with her head pressed up against the glass, looking like a totally different person. "Big sis! You're supposed to be a vampire, so what are you doing cooking with those lesser monsters (Jeez, are all vampires assholes like this?)?! Come on, where's your super monster vampire pride?! Have you forgotten that?!" She said, then realized Mizore was beside her, also peeping in, also looking different with her face pressed against the window. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that. This is one of my peeping spots. Number 340 to be exact. One of my favorites." The snow woman answered.

"I should've guessed, you stalker!" The young vampire said.

This clearly angered Mizore, as, however brief, a very large tick mark appeared on her forehead as she turned to Kokoa. "Well, you're really one to talk! You stick to Moka just like stink on shit." She said.

Kokoa stood up instantly. "You're gonna pay for that, you frozen freak!" She said, grabbing Kou, turning him into a hammer. "Anybody who dares to talk to me that way gets a taste of this! My Kou-buddy HAMMER!" She shouted, rushing in at the snow woman.

Mizore, however, was completely unfazed. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She said, freezing Kokoa just before she reached her.

"Kokoa!" Moka said worriedly as her, Maka and Kurumu watched this.

"Good job, Mizore." Maka said, nodding to her.

Kurumu simply leaned onto Moka in a simple, uncaring manner. "Jeez, Ice Queen, are you peeping in on us again? Sure you were. Get in here and make some curry with us!" She said.

Mizore looked down at this moment. "Guess I could try..." She said.

Later...

The guys were fawning over the girls' curry as they were eating it, with the girls being more than happy to offer them more, only Saizou not being offered any as he sat at his desk and spitefully ate a sandwich. "Here, Maka, open wide!" Moka said, offering some to her girlfriend, who happily accepted it.

"That was delicious, Moka! Here, try some of mine." She said, offering the vampire some of her meaty curry.

Moka took a bite and smiled. "It's delicious! Thank you, Maka!" She said, happily.

"Hey, no fair! Let me in on this, too!" Yukari said.

Kurumu sat on Tsukune's desk beside him, offering him some of her spiked curry. "Here, Tsukune! All the other curries are pretty limp, but I guarantee mine will put lead in your pencil." She said, offering him some, which he ate.

"Here, Maka, try some of mine! It's healthy, hardy and full of protein!" She said. Maka looked at it and was instantly disgusted by it.

"Uh... No thanks, Yukari, I'm not hungry anymore." She said, laughing nervously.

"Maka, you've gotta start beefing up your strength, or else you'll never make it at this school! So here." She said, getting a spoonful of it and holding it out to Maka, who leaned back until Mizore came to her aid.

"Cool it, guys, if you force that hot food on her, it's gonna burn her tongue. Let me blow on it for you." The snow woman said, blowing cold air on it gently, yet still managing to freeze it, as well as frost the top of Maka's head. "There, I cooled it off." She said happily.

"A little too much!" Maka said, sneezing.

Moka then stood up. "Oh, that reminds me! Mizore made some curry, too! You'll be sure to give it a try, right, Maka?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I'd be happy to." Maka said.

Mizore blushed at this, then smiled, setting it down on the table. "Here it is." She said. Maka was a bit shocked to see that it was frozen in a block of ice, but then got an idea, making blades on her wrists and rubbing them together to create sparks and heat up the blades, effectively melting the ice. "It's full of fresh vegetables, meat and rice that have been flash-frozen for your delight. It's my own special recipe so please, go ahead and eat up. Dig in, don't be shy about it." She said.

"It's not shyness that's stopping me." Maka said, but then finally melted the ice. "But now I'll dig in." She said, taking a scoop and eating it. Quite obviously, it was cold, but it still tasted decent, Maka would eat it again, but it wouldn't be her first choice. "Mmm! Not bad, Mizore. Keep at it and I bet it could get even better." Maka said.

Despite the fact Maka could still eat it, a couple of bitches still decided to badmouth the snow woman's cooking. "Oh, look, she screwed up another one!" Unimportant Bitch #1 said.

"Again? Well, I guess cooking just isn't a snow woman's cup of tea, is it, girls?" Unimportant Bitch #2 asked Unimportant Bitch #'s 1 and 3.

"Well, next moth we are having that skiing tournament. Maybe she can do something right for a change." Unimportant Bitch #1 said.

"Yeah, she can make it snow unless she screws it up like that curry." Unimportant Bitch #3 said.

Kurumu and Maka were trembling in anger all throughout this, having two different reactions.

Maka: "Maybe you should keep your mouths shut before I make you!"

Kurumu: "Lay off her, you skanks!"

Neither of them got the chance to do anything, however, as Mizore then froze the entire class minus the main gang solid. After that, she then ran out of the room. "Mizore, wait!" Moka called out as the door closed.

"Oh, great! Why can't she just ignore that kind of stuff?" Kurumu asked, folding her arms.

Back in the cooking classroom...

Kokoa, still frozen solid, was over a stove burner, finally thawing out up to the point of there being a small amount of ice around her, looking like she just hatched from an egg made out of ice. She then realized what had happened and where she was now, somewhat shocked. She got onto her knees at this point and sneezed from the coldness, rubbing her nose, before she noticed something. "What's burning?" She asked, then smoke started rising up from behind her and she started feeling the heat, jumping into the air and screaming, her ass now on fire.

Ms. Apsara laughed a bit at this. "So, you finally thawed out." She said somewhat happily, turning off the burner. "So tell me, are you a new student, perhaps?" She asked.

Kokoa then turned to face her, revealing to us that there is now a hole burned into her skirt. "Yeah." She said.

"Well, in that case, allow me to tell you about the cooking class I teach!" Apsara said excitedly, doing a bunch of poses and dances. "Cooking is art! Art is explosion! That means spicy, of course! So how would you like to try this artistic and explosively spicy curry? Here you go." She said, holding out a plate, which Kokoa chopped out of her hand and knocked to the ground, the sad and dramatic music that played when she ruined Yukari's curry playing once again.

"I high-born super monster vampire like me doesn't eat low-class food." She said, walking out (Huh. I wonder how curry actually tastes? Never had it before, just once at school in a curry chicken salad sandwich, which sucked).

Apsara looked down so her hair shadowed her eyes at this point. "What? Low-class?" She asked, glaring at Kokoa as she walked out, continuing to rub her burnt ass. "I won't stand for that!" She said as the young vampire closed the door.

Now in the hall, Kokoa continued to grumble about her misfortunes. "Damn, sopping wet AND burnt to a crisp, it's just not my day." She grumbled as she continued down the hall (perhaps you should've thought about that before picking a fight with the snow woman outside of the cooking class). She then turned around as she felt a presence behind her. "Something else you wanted?" She asked, but was then shocked to see the teacher right behind her. Then, curry splashed onto the floor as the teacher apparently force-fed it to Kokoa off-screen. "SPICYYYYYY!" She screamed, further down the dark hallway than we can see.

On the roof...

Mizore was sitting on the doorway thing, hugging her legs to her chest. "I don't even know why I'm trying to do this. I should've known I wouldn't fit in." She said, lowering her head to her legs. "I'm a snow woman. The only way for us to live is all alone." She said. Then suddenly remembered what Inner Moka had told her once.

Flashback...

"Listen up, snow woman: Don't go running your big mouth about dying until you actually tried to live your life." She said.

Back to now...

Mizore smiled a bit at this, then looked up. "She's right. Maybe I should give it a try for once..." She said, now standing up. "And live my life!" She said.

Going for a montage now, apparently. Happy music is playing in the background as Mizore lines up a bunch of spices, dumps a bag of vegetables: garlic, 2 carrots and 2 potatoes that look like sponges and now remind me of a blonde joke onto the cutting board. She then gets a box of something, presumably curry seasoning or whatever that is required to make it. She then sets a carrot down on the cutting board, turns her right hand to ice and quickly and easily cuts through it. She then turned on the burner and- WHAT THE FUCK?! Okay, now as she's cooking the meet on the burner, she's wearing a fire-proof suit and holding a spark shield in front of her face. She then put two things that looked like chocolate bars into the water she had boiling on the stove, turning it into curry and causing it to overflow and fall to the ground. The fumes apparently made her sick as she was coughing, then turned blue, covering her mouth and running to the girl's restroom.

She exited, panting slightly, but then got a determined look on her face and went back to it... Or not. We now see she is reading a bunch of cooking magazines as Ruby (who is apparently working in the school store) looks on and smiles. As Mizore is walking back to her dorm, carrying 2 apparently heavy bags of ingredients, she stops when she sees Ruby in front of her, dressed in her cooking outfit, who then holds out 2 things of garlic out to her. Back in her dorm, Mizore goes to put in the chocolate again, but then Ruby hit her on the wrist with some type of stick or something, telling her not to do so. Mizore then took note of this, smiling and blushing at the thought of making genuinely good curry that Maka would love, with a background of space behind her, then the image of Maka faded as Mizore ran forward. Now on her own, she tacked up her list of either ingredients or notes, cutting up a carrot with a regular knife again, slower than with her ice-hand-knife, but much faster than before, but we also see she had a number of bandages on her hands from past mistakes. She looked like she was about to walk off somewhere, but then turned back and started cutting through an onion, wiping away the tears they caused her. She then walked in wearing oven mitts and cooking the meat at a much less ridiculous temperature than before, as she didn't need a FIRE-PROOF SUIT this time, but then she almost slipped and lost some of the meat as she was cooking it. She then poured water into a glass and added it to her curry, which somehow ended on the floor with a rat eating it.

She sighed at this, but then picked up the pot and whatever was left in it, washing it off or something. She then finally decided to put a lid on top of the pot, but- oh, come on, Mizore! She's taking a nap at the table with the stove ON! Am I the only one here that thinks that's a BAD IDEA?! "Maka..." She said to herself in her sleep.

The next day...

The rest of the main group was in the cafeteria having lunch, Kurumu stealing a nugget from Yukari's lunch. "Yahoohoo! I claim this fried goodness for me!" She said, holding it up into the air triumpthantly.

"Hey, you fiend, that nugget was mine!" Yukari complained.

"Where's Mizore?" Moka asked.

"I don't know..." Tsukune said.

"I think she's still upset." Maka said.

"Probably. Mizore's pretty thin-skinned." Kurumu said as she was still eating the nugget.

"So maybe we should all go and see her together after school to try and cheer her up." Yukari suggested.

"That's a really good idea, Yukari! Good job." Maka said.

Suddenly a voice that most of them didn't like rang out from behind them. "Hey, big sis!" Kokoa called out. The group either turned to her or looked to focus on her, now seeing she had YELLOW SKIN and was carrying a plate of curry in each hand and one on her head. "Namaste." She said, smiling and laughing a bit.

"Kokoa?!" Moka asked, standing up along with Tsukune. "You're being nice?!" She asked (really?-.-).

"And she brought... Curry!" Tsukune said, surprised (REALLY?! DX).

"THAT'S what you noticed?!" Kurumu and Maka said at once (You know when Kurumu knows something's wrong that something is REALLY FUCKING WRONG).

"I'm sorry! I'm always such a pain in the neck to you guys, so I thought I'd apologize by making everybody this delicious curry for lunch! Curry up and get it!" She said, Moka running to her at this point.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?!" Moka asked hopefully.

"Yes. And I'm sorry about everything, big sis!" She said.

You've got to be kidding- REALLY?! Now the two sisters are fawning over each other. "Kokoa..." Moka said.

"Big sis..." Kokoa said.

"Kokoa..." Moka said after wiping a tear from her eye.

"Big sister..." Kokoa said, her eyes spinning as if she was hypnotized.

Moka hugged her, but Kurumu still knew something was going on. "Come on! There's something weird going on here! Look at her skin and the way she's acting!" She screamed.

WHAT THE FUCK?! Kokoa then completely turned her head around like an owl to look at the succubus. "Oh, no need to curry." She said.

"That makes me even more suspicious..." Maka said.

Outside...

"Man, I'm still ticked off we didn't get to try any of Moka's curry." One of the guys said.

"Yeah and when we were all frozen solid, she gave it all to Maka!" Another one said as their friend took a drink of water, which then turned into...

"Guys, this is curry!" He said, shocking them both.

However...

The school was now in a frenzy, rejoicing as curry replaced their WAY more vital water, even having a curry fair in the cafeteria. "It's so delicious!" Saizou said with his head under a faucet to get more of it as Ms. Apsara watched from around the corner with a smile (so we can assume she's behind it).

Later...

Mizore is now walking to school with the pot for her curry strapped to her back, as well as some other container, presumably holding the rice in it. "I'm a little late, but I should still make it before lunch period ends." She said (they get a whole period for lunch?! Lucky them!). "Oh, Maka... I really hope you'll like my curry." She said, blushing, but then looked up to see everyone with yellow skin, going crazy for curry, licking plates of it clean.

"There's nothing to curry about." Saizou said as he ate some of the curry.

Mizore was shocked at this. "Whoa, what the hell happened here?!" She asked, getting their attention, walking towards her like classic zombies would.

"What are you currying? Let us curry it, instead." They said, approaching her, to which she stepped back.

"Back off, this curry's for Maka!" She snapped.

"Give us your curry!" The kid who first tried it (besides Kokoa) said as he led the pack towards her.

"No, chill out!" She said, freezing them all solid AGAIN. (What's going on?!) She asked as she ran into the school. She continued on, only to have to duck and dodge even more curry zombies. "Maka?!" She asked, flinging open the door to their classroom, finding only Ruby, who started one of her long stories. Eventually she wound up having to dodge plates of curry getting thrown at her as the zombies chased her with plates of curry in each hand. She now was on her way up to the roof, running up the long-ass staircase. "I don't understand, why is this happening to everyone?! MAKA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed as she finally reached the roof and found Maka there, trying to convince everyone else to stop eating, the only other person besides Mizore who did not have yellow skin. "Maka!" She said, relieved.

Maka turned at her, edgy looking until she saw who it was, then calmed down and smiled.

"Glad I'm not the only one that isn't a zombie. Everyone else is going curry crazy and I'll bet anything Ms. Apsara's behind it." She said, looking at their friends, who were gorging on curry and crying from it at the same time.

"That smell. I know it anywhere, it's curry." Tsukune said, now with yellow skin, swollen lips and he looked like he was about to die of dehydration, looking at Mizore as the zombies came from the stairs, still in pursuit of the snow woman.

"Curry..." They repeated, closing in on Mizore and Maka, who now stood back to back.

Suddenly, we hear a laugh and see Ms. Apsara on top of the globe thing above the stairs. "Cooking is art! Art is explosion! That means spicy!" She said, ripping off her shall, or whatever that shoulder thing is called, jumping into the air. Once she was at the very height of her jump, she then blew up in a cloud of tan smoke.

"Ms. Apsara?" Mizore asked.

"I knew it!" Maka said.

"Ms. Shirayuki and Ms. Albarn..." She said, the two turning to see her behind them, now facing her. "Your skin is still as white as fallen snow. That proves without a doubt you've both yet to be baptized in my fountain of specialty curry." She said, now wearing what looked like an Arabian dancers outfit.

Kou then flew on the screen, also slightly yellow and wearing a turban. "Ms. Apsara IS an Apsara, a water nymph from Hindu mythology, whee- Um, I mean- curry!" He spoke with an Indian accent, flying off (...What does a water nymph have to do with curry?).

"So that means you did this?" Mizore asked.

"Of course! I've been sad for so long. The world is filled with curries that are pale imitations of the real thing. And that is such a tragedy. I wanted everyone to taste the real thing for once and feel the spiciness that can't be tasted in those imposters." She said, the zombies surrounding them (I stopped caring at this point, this whole episode is stupid).

"Curry! Give it to me, I need it right now, curry!" Tsukune said, crawling towards Mizore.

"No you don't need it, that's why you're like this!" Moka said, pulling him away and pushing him back towards the others.

"Please! Curry's the most important thing in my life! I love it!" He said (this is getting sad).

"Look at yourself! Your lips are all swollen from all the spice! You need to stop eating that stuff!" Maka said.

"Fine then, I'll give you some. After Maka gets hers. You can all eat to your heart's content." Mizore said, smiling. She then set down the stuff she was carrying on her back, preparing a meal for the girl she loved. She fist opened a small cooler-type thing and with a small scooping spoon dug into the ice filling the cooler, using it as a replacement for the rice, then opening up the pot and adding curry to the dish.

"What is that travesty you're trying to pass off as curry?!" Apsara asked, digusted (I'd rather try that than your curry, bitch).

"Something only a snow woman could make." Mizore said as she added what I believe is either berries or meat. "My light and greasy shaved ice curry!" She said, holding it out, anime-emphasizing it. "Here, Maka." She said, handing it to Maka.

"Ms. Albarn! Don't you dare touch your lips to that hideous false curry!" Ms. Assparade ordered (that's what I'm gonna call her now because she's a dumb bitch and her outfit makes that name very fitting).

"I don't care what you say, it looks delicious to me!" Maka said with an attitude eating the curry slowly and tauntingly.

"I made it for you, so eat up." Mizore said.

"No, don't! That (Whatever, I don't care what she said) curry is a perversion!" Assparade said in shock, anger and fear as Maka ate it.

"It's delicious, Mizore!" She said happily, to which the snow woman smiled and got plates for everyone else important to the show.

"It's so good!" Tsukune said, starting to change back and return to his senses.

"No! It can't be! There's no way a curry like that could taste good!" Assparade said.

"It's delicious! My tastebuds have been paralyzed by the hot spiciness, but this chilled curry has brought them back to life! The accompaniment of the ice is exquisite (big word for him), it's melts on the tip of my tongue like a refreshing breeze! And while the curry itself leaves a pleasing after taste, it's impressive and floats away like a cloud on the wind!" He said (what the hell?! How do you go from describing the taste of great food to having a perverted-ass fantasy of asses and boobs?! That's what he did). "It's a masterpiece!" He screamed as she prepared more plates.

"It's full of snow crystals. Not even a snow woman can make those unless her mind's pure. But I put my all into it for you, Maka." She said, giving her crush another plate.

"Thanks, Mizore! It was delicious! Definitely better than most of my cooking." Maka said, giggling a bit at that.

"It's the most delicious curry I've ever had." Tsukune agreed, now almost back to normal, just yellow skinned.

"Thank you, Maka." Mizore said happily, her eyes trembling a bit as if she was going to cry. "That curry is a perversion! So now, I'm going to cleanse your mouth with some authentic curry!" She said, getting ready to throw two plates of curry, one at Maka and one at Tsukune, but then a gunshot rang out and where the dot on her head was, blood started to come out and she fell onto the floor, dead.

"I'm fucking tired of this episode!" I said quickly, before disappearing (What? I was gonna kill her one way or the other. I just wanted to get it out of the way faster. I only have so much patience and it ran out).

Hey, Mizore? Do you mind if I give some of this curry to everyone else? They really need it. Ms. Apsara's curry made them zombies just like Tsukune." Maka said.

"Of course, Maka. I just hope they like it as much as you did." Mizore said.

"I'm positive they will." The weapon/meister said, going over and giving everyone else curry.

Suddenly, the globe above them broke and unleashed a flood of Assparade's curry, washing Mizore down the stairs and everyone else to the other end of the roof. "Maka! Help me!" She screamed as she was washed downstairs and the school was flooded. The school was completely filled with curry to the point it burst out the window and ran like waterfalls.

"Jeez! This curry makes my eyes sting!" Inner Moka said from up on the roof, shown in a little circle while we see the rest of the school in curry chaos.

Later...

Ruby is mopping up the curry and stopped to wipe sweat from her face. "What a giant mess! This will take forever!" She complained.

Kou then flew onto the screen. "Nope! Only a week! And now everything's finally back to normal, whee~!" He said, flying off.

We now see the cafeteria and everyone is looking oddly at the strange sundae-looking meal Mizore had given them. "It's my latest creation. Shaved ice stew." She said, sitting down as everyone except Kurumu dug in.

Kurumu however, stood up at this. "What?! You made one good dish and now you're getting cocky on us?" She demanded.

"It's delicious!" Maka said happily.

"It sure is!" Moka agreed.

"It's another masterpiece!" Yukari called out happily, holding out her spoon.

"It's pretty good!" Unimportant bitch #3 said.

"I'll say." Unimportant bitch #1 agreed.

"Really good." Unimportant bitch #2 said.

"Come on, fess up, you put a spell on everyone, didn't you?" Kurumu demanded, sitting down (I think the magic is Yukari's territory).

"Uh-uh, I didn't use any magic." Mizore said, then turned to the 4th wall, holding out her spoon and giving a thumb's up at the same time. "I made it out of love for Maka!" She said, everyone looking shocked.

(FINALLY! DONE! This series is getting more and more taxing when it keeps getting stupid like this...)


	19. School Trip Plus Rescue

Somewhere in the human world, something was amiss. It was late at night and it looked like a gang was meeting up. A man with a red mask with a nose sticking really far out looked up from the water of the pier they were on. "Is everyone here?" He asked.

A fire lit in the hands of another person. "The rays of Sunerti (I couldn't catch it, that's what it sounded like), deputy minister of monster Industries, present." A pale, long-haired, creepy, thin guy said, with the fire in his hand.

A giant man then slammed his foot down, laughing evilly. "The sea monk of Awa and captain of Special Forces is here!" He said.

Then, a freaky little dude jumped onto the big guy's shoulder. "The ghost brat or Iyo and Captain of the guard is present as well!" He said in an annoying, high-pitched tone like Weevil Underwood in the NON-abridged Yu-Gi-Oh series.

"Now, thanks to the 3 of you, we have finally managed to conquer all of Shikoko. I, the goblin of Tosa, am grateful." The leader said.

"So, starting tomorrow, we begin our long awaited push into Kansai, right?" The fire dude asked (by the way, sorry if I'm spelling any of these wrong).

"Oh, yes, that whole area must be crawling with CRAZY scary monsters, wouldn't you agree?!" The annoying pipsqueak asked.

The big guy laughed arrogantly at that moment. "With the combined power of us 4 fighting together, NOTHING'S gonna stop us!" He said (Oh, how wrong you are...).

"It's been a while, but shall we?" The leader asked, then raised his fist. "All hail monster industries!" He shouted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They all shouted, fist-pumping.

Elsewhere, in the daytime...

The group was on a field trip in the human world. "Alright, folks, if you look over to the left, you can see the Mijo castle. And next, please look over to the right hand." Ruby said, holding her right hand out, then it zoomed in on her hand with a beauty anime background behind it. "On my right hand, that is." She said flirtatiously, causing all the guys except us and (surprisingly) Tsukune to freak out and have hearts for eyes.

"Really you pervs? It's her hand! You're freaking out about one of the least sexual body parts of the human- er, witch, anatomy." Maka said, annoyed.

"What is Ruby doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Wait a minute, when did you become a tour bus guide?" Moka asked, happily.

"Well it's... Such a long story." She said.

"Not again..." Tsukune and Maka both said, sweatdropping.

"Yes and this one's the longest story of them all." She said, doing the- oh, you know what happens by now...

"Hey, jackass, where do you get off making our Ruby cry?!" A fatter guy said, leaning over his seat to scream at Tsukune.

"She won't be the only one crying when we're done with you!" Another guy snapped.

Meanwhile, Moka had one particular thought in her head. (Now, that we're on this trip together, Sai and I can...) She thought.

Unbeknownst to them, however, they had a certain pursuer riding a bike just behind them, the perv-cam (that's what I call it whenever they focus on perverted shots) giving us a clue who it is with her knee socks and bat-print panties, plus A LITTLE bit of her red blazer. "If you think you can get away from me just by running off into the human world, you've got another thing coming!" Kokoa shouted, but then the bus took off at insane speeds, leaving her in the dust (wait, this is so inconsistent! She can't keep up with the bus, yet she can outrun a dude speeding in a sport's car built for speed, a cop and a BULLET TRAIN in the next episode! WHAT?!)

The bus pulled into a parking spot and Ms. Nekonome stood up. "Alright! Now that we've arrived, it's time for us to break up and start our group activities! I want to remind all of you that revealing your monster identity is strictly forbidden even on a school trip and that rule applies until we get back to the academy!" She said cheerfully as her, raising her tail.

"Yeah, but, Miss! Your tail!" A girl student warned her.

"Meow?" She asked.

Kurumu, meanwhile, looked fiercely determined. "Last time it was that snow bitch, then before that, Yukari. It won't be long now before it's my turn to play a lead! Hell yeah! And now that Tsukune and I are on this trip together, we can finally-!" She started, before realizing everyone else had already gone (She never played the lead in an episode. The only one she ever lead was her debut as the villainess). "Wait up! Come on you guys, don't leave me here!" She shouted.

Later...

We were at a small Japanese temple-looking place, Mizore and Yukari watching the fish. "Wow! Those fish sure look hungry." Yukari said.

"Hey, let's give it a try, Tsukune! Whaddya say?" Kurumu asked, wrapping her arms around on of his.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He asked as she led him to the pond.

(Wow. That worked perfectly. Now I have some alone time with Maka. It may be hard later, since we have to be in groups the whole time.) Moka thought. "So, Maka, anything you want to do on this trip?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I didn't have anything planned, no. So whatever you want to do is fine." The weapon/meister replied.

The others meanwhile, were now feeding the fish and were incredibly fascinated by the simpleness of fish eating. "Wow, check it out." Tsukune said.

"Oh, awesome, they're eating it like they really like it, huh?" Kurumu asked.

Suddenly, from further away, They heard this. "Way to go, Captain! That fish looks delicious!" Some dude called out.

They looked over to the far end to see some ENORMOUS guy in the pond, looking like he was eating something. Upon a closer look, They were all in shock to see he was eating one of the fish out of the pond. He merely laughed, proud of himself. "There sure ain't nothing like eating 'em raw, is there?!" He laughed, then turned to them. "Hey, are you guys gonna have a go at it or not?" He asked.

"No, they're not." Maka said as she walked up.

"Who the hell's this chick? Show her who's boss, boys!" The big guy said, his goons running at Maka, but she easily dealt with them. Then she jumped and flew towards the captain, kicking him in the side of the face and knocking him underwater (A/N Think when she kicked Soul out of Blair's bathtub).

"Who the heck are those guys?" Yukari asked.

"Maybe they're on a school trip, too." Tsukune suggested awkwardly.

Maka deadpanned as he said this. "STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" She shouted at him.

Not too far away...

Kokoa finally caught up and brought her bike to a screeching halt behind the bus, creating a huge cloud of dust. "Yes, I finally caught up to them!" She said, panting. Suddenly, the bus began backing up and destroyed her bike, flattening her like a pancake.

"That was fun, whee~" Kou said quietly and somewhat worriedly.

Back with the group...

Everyone was in a trinket store, Moka picking up some small trinket I don't exactly know how to describe. "This one's a charm for love and marriage! Oh, Maka, look!" Moka said, turning to her girlfriend, who was unable to respond, as she was having gifts forced upon her by Mizore and Yukari, Yukari offering some type of similar charm like what Moka had, except blue and Mizore offering her one of those hanging Japanese lamps I don't know the official name is.

"Maka, look at this souvenir I got you. It's way better than the flag Kurumu got for Tsukune. You'll love it" Mizore said.

"No way, mine's TOTALLY cuter!" Yukari said, standing on her tip toes to try and get Maka's attention more.

"Well, they both look nice..." Maka said nervously.

Moka sighed, but then something caught her attention: A cool-looking glowing green skeleton figure with some type of jewels for eyes. "Wow. It's so cute!" She said.

Suddenly, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were surrounding her, looking questionably at her idea of "cute". "Do you really think that's cute?" Kurumu asked.

"Get real, Moka! That thing's..." Yukari said, but wasn't sure how to describe it.

"In terribly poor taste." Mizore said.

"It's not that bad. I think it's cute too." Maka said, walking up. "And there are things in WAY worse taste than that." Maka said.

Flashback...

Vegeta now floated over a downed Goku as an Oozaru. "Hey, Kakarot? What's the opposite of Christopher Walken?" He asked.

"What?" Goku asked, not understanding.

"Christopher Reeves!" Vegeta shouted as he dropped down on Goku's lower body, smashing his legs, causing him to scream in pain.

"That was in terrible taste!" Goku wept in pain.

Back to them...

Moka ran out after this, embarrassed. "Moka, wait!" Maka said, trying to go after her, but was stopped by Mizore and Yukari, still trying to force their trinkets on her.

Moka continued running until she bumped into two guys, bowing to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

The two guys glared at her at that moment. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" The first one snapped.

"I've got news for you, pipsqueak, sorry's not gonna cut it!" The second one said.

She then looked up at them, looking incredibly beautiful and sweet. "But I really didn't mean too." She said (Whoa, I just noticed something. When you get a close-up of her face like this and an anime background behind her, when Moka has her mouth closed, it looks like she doesn't have a mouth).

The guys then lightened up, adoring her cuteness. "Oh, don't worry. It's no problem at all." The first one said.

"Yeah. It was as much our fault as it was yours." The second one said.

"Alright then, I'll be going." She said, bowing and walking away, waving.

They waved too as she walked away, still looking at her adoringly. "That was one wicked piece of ass, huh?" The first one asked.

"I wonder if she's a local broad? Those girls from the capital sure do smell like a million dollars.

Suddenly, a midget flew past them, elbowing them both in the heads, revealing he was the short one with the annoying-ass voice.

"Did we tell you to daydream?!" He demanded as he landed in front of the three others with his hands on his hips.

"We're sorry, sir!" They said.

Then, the fire dude chuckled. "Look at the uniform that girl is wearing. Of all the crazy places and we run into the Yokai crowd." The fire dude said, mainly looking at her skirt (pervs).

"Yokai Academy, huh?" The leader said as the two subordinates continued to fawn over Moka.

Not too far away, Kokoa was exhaustedly working her way through town, holding onto a big stick for balance. "I won't stop! Not till the day I die!" She said tiredly, then looked to the side to see the same trinket Moka saw earlier. "Oh, my goodness, look how cute it is!" She said, going forward to get it, but bumped into the same guys Moka bumped into "Oops, sorry about that." She said, winking and actually looking pretty cute.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The first one said.

"I got news for you, girlie, sorry doesn't cut it!" The second one said.

She giggled a little, then got the most terrifying evil glare in the entire show. "Want me to rip off your face?!" She shouted, scaring the guys off (if she wasn't as annoying as she is, I'd almost like her).

Later...

We met back at the hotel we were staying at and observed our surroundings. "Yahoohoo! Some pretty nice digs, huh?" Kurumu asked.

Moka was next to Maka at that moment and nudged her to get her attention. "Um... Maka, I- uh..." She started, but Mizore popped up in between them.

"You can sneak into my room if you want. I'll leave the door open." The snow woman said.

"Uh, that's not gonna happen." Maka said nervously.

"Come on, you guys, that is way too naughty!" Yukari shouted as she and Mizore began to push Maka away somewhere.

Later...

Kurumu, Yukari and Maka were chilling in the hot springs, enjoying the warm water. "Wow, these hot springs are wonderful, aren't they?" Yukari asked.

"They sure are, but not as wonderful as they would be if they were coet, though." Kurumu said.

"Really, Kurumu?" Maka asked.

Suddenly, all the girls noticed a different aroma in the springs. "Hold on a sec, do hot springs always smell like this?" She asked.

"Not normally." Maka said.

They all noticed the water turning green and looked to the source, seeing Moka pouring herbal stuff into it, humming to herself. "Moka? Hey, what are you doing over there?" Yukari asked.

Moka looked up at that moment, looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, I can't get in unless it has herbs in it." She said, holding up the bottle of liquid herbs.

Kurumu deadpanned while the others laughed nervously. "Well, so much for relaxing in the hot springs, huh?" Kurumu asked, somewhat annoyed.

"It's not that bad, just smells different now." Maka said.

Moka got in and suddenly, not too far away, the door to the inn opened a bit to reveal a bit of familiar orange hair and a familiar emerald green eye peeking out. Kokoa laughed to herself quietly before speaking. "What an idiot I am (Yes, she is). I should've waited for them in this stupid inn 'til they got here!" She said to herself. She then stood up with one fist raised a bit, revealing she was only wearing a towel. "Hanging around with those low-level monsters! My wimpy-ass, watered-down version of a big sister is nothing but a joke!" She said out loud, a voice suddenly speaking up behind her.

"Ahhhh?" It called out a question, Kokoa turning around to see Ms. Nekonome, also in only a towel. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Kokoa Shuzen. Why are you here? I'm sorry, but we've only got enough food and rooms for the people who are supposed to be on this trip. Which means I'm sending you back to school right away!" She said, pointing her finger at Kokoa, who promptly ran out, screaming. "Get, back here, young lady!" She ordered, chasing after the fleeing vampire.

"Stop chasing me!" Kokoa demanded. The camera is now outside, showing the Inn getting bounced around with how much commotion they were causing.

"You listen up, you can't just run around the Inn house naked, you know!" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Well, look who's talking!" Kokoa snapped.

The girls looked at the commotion they could see from the hot springs. "This place sure is lively, isn't it?" Moka said optimistically.

"I don't think it's normally like this." Maka said.

"So much for the damn hot springs!" Kurumu said angrily.

Back inside...

Two guys turned around, hearing the noise behind them. "Hey, what's all that commotion?" The bigger one to the right said.

At that moment, Kokoa ran around the corner, running towards and passed them, causing the bigger guy to pass out from a nosebleed while the smaller one looked on in shock, who then passed out from a nosebleed EXPLOSION when Ms. Nekonome ran by. "You're going to pay! *pant, pant* For putting me through all this, you mark my words!" Kokoa shouted, somehow epically failing and tripping somehow that made no sense. She then fell forward, Kou falling off her head, blocking the fanservice as her towel flew off.

Back with the girls (minus Moka)...

"Yep, these hot springs sure are wonderful!" Yukari said once again.

"You already said that..." Maka said.

"Yeah, they sure are. It looks like things are finally calming down around here." Kurumu said in a pleased tone. However, she spoke too soon, as at that moment, an icy mist blew in the air. "Does it feel chilly to you?" She asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-why is it s-s-s-s-so cold all of a s-s-s-sudden?" Maka asked, shivering.

"It's totally freezing!" Yukari exclaimed, hugging herself to keep warm, an ice cube floating in to picture.

They all looked over to see Mizore dumping a decent sized bag of ice into the Hot Springs. "Mizore, what are you doing over there?" Yukari asked.

She looked up at them, indifferent as always. "Oh, adjusting the temperature. It's much more pleasant now, right?" She asked.

"It's... So... Cold!" Maka said through chattering teeth.

"I can't stop shaking." Yukari said, shivering as Kurumu looked pissed.

"That's it, I've had enough!" The furious Succubus said, getting up and throwing a side kick to Mizore, sending her flying into the pond from earlier.

However, Mizore wasn't even bothered by this. "Actually, this is pleasant." She said with her eyes closed, not noticing the frog on top of her head.

Later, in the lobby or some shit like that...

Maka was now in the lobby in a kimono, having gotten out of the hot springs as they weren't so hot any more, when suddenly she was pulled aside by Moka, who was likewise in a kimono. "Hi there. So sorry to startle you like this, Maka." She said.

Maka blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, that's fine! So, what's up?" She asked in her normal friendly tone.

"It's just... Maybe after light's out, if you want, we could..." She said, shocking her. "You mind?" She asked.

Maka stood still for a moment, before livening up again. "No, of course I don't mind! That sounds great! Whenever you want!" She said.

"I'm so glad! Okay, see you later!" Moka said happily as she walked away, smiling and waving.

Later, in the girl's room...

"Hey, Kurumu, you aren't really gonna sleep in that slutty outfit, are you?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu, meanwhile, was standing with one hand on her hip, where a pretty much see-through white night gown. "I don't know what you mean. These are just my regular PJ's. And look at you. Don't you look cute? Like a little bitty kitty." She said to Yukari in a teasing tone, Yukari wearing teddy bear Pajamas.

"That is totally uncalled for!" Yukari scowled, sticking out her tongue to the condescending succubus.

"See? You do the cutest little kitty witty things, too, don't you?" She said, still teasing the witch.

"Hey, Mizore, what are you doing?" Moka asked as Mizore was patting down her bed with cold packs and had an ice cooler refrigerating the room.

"I can't sleep when it's hot like this." She said, patting down her pillow.

"Yeah, but if you do that, the whole room will get cold." Yukari said.

"Not again." Kurumu said, throwing Mizore into the pond again

"Do you HAVE to keep doing that?" Maka asked.

"I'm starting to like this place." Mizore said, pleased once again.

Back inside, everyone was now asleep and WHAT THE FUCK?! The teachers are TOTALLY drunk! There's an empty bottle of Sake on the floor and Ms. Nekonome had another bottle in her hand! Anyway, the girls were all asleep in the room, except Moka and Maka, who just snuck out. Kurumu, however, heard the noise, looking to the door. "What are those two doing?" She wondered. Suddenly, Mizore and Yukari also rose up, their eyes piercing red before shining.

Later...

Moka and Maka were walking along, when Maka decided to break the silence. "Moka, what's wrong with you? Are you not having a good time on this trip?" She asked.

"Oh, no I'm having a great time, why do you ask?" Moka asked.

"It just seems like you're down in the dumps." The weapon said, turning to face her.

"No, it's just... I haven't gotten the chance to spend any time alone with you!" The vampire said.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. It's like I just want to have you to myself the whole time."

"It's fine."

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. I feel the exact same way."

The two gazed at each other for a moment, but before they could do anything, the big dumbass guy who ate the fish earlier rose up out of the water, still sporting that wound above his left eye from Maka's foot. Regardless he was still laughing arrogantly. "Well, lookie what I found." He said in a cocky tone.

"I know you from this afternoon!" Tsukune said.

They then heard that annoying, screechy-ass laughter from the punk that sounded like Weevil (I look forward to having him get killed later in this chapter). "You! You're from Yokai Academy, right!" He said.

"Sorry, but we'll be taking you hostage." The fire dude said.

"Run!" Maka said, pushing Moka out of the way, getting grabbed by the fatass instead.

"Guess I'll have to make due with only you." He said, starting sink back into the water.

"No, you won't!" Maka said, making short blades come out of her entire body, stabbing him multiple times, although not life-threateningly, forcing him to let go of her.

"Damn!" He said, sinking under the waves.

"That's fine! We already have one hostage!" The short one said, revealing that they had Tsukune tied up behind him with duct tape covering his mouth.

"Oh, no you don't!" Maka said, rushing in, but suddenly, the short one made a wall of boxes fall into front of them.

"Now!" He said, making it turn into some type of small box tornado that would've hit Maka, but in a flash, someone got her out of harm's way, revealed to be Kurumu, holding Maka as she was high above the group.

"Kurumu!" Maka said, relieved.

"I get it, so these goons are monsters, huh?" Mizore asked as Moka ran to them and Kurumu flew down enough to set down Maka before landing on her feet.

The fire monster then smirked at this. "If you ever want your little friend back, you'll have to come looking for him!" He said as he launched a fireball at them, we continued to grow bigger as it approached them, but Mizore managed to put it out by shooting ice at it, which turned to water as it hit the fireball, dousing it.

Kurumu then sliced through the smoke, but they were gone. "What the?!" She asked.

"Cowards!" Maka snapped.

"Oh, Tsukune." Moka said quietly.

"Get it together, Moka." Kurumu snapped.

"Kurumu..." Moka said, stunned, looking at her rival.

"We'll hunt them down. We'll find him." Mizore said.

"You're damn right!" Yukari said, stepping up beside Moka.

"Yeah! All for one and one for all!" Maka said.

Moka looked down for a moment, but then looked up determinedly. Before they could set off, however... "Hold your horses." Ruby said, BARELY dressed in a robe.

"It's Ruby!" Yukari said.

"You're planning on going out in THOSE outfits?" She asked, the girls looking at their night clothes, with the exception of Maka, who had the sense to get dressed. "I've had a lot more experience with the human world than you have. Take this, it will come in handy!" She said, tossing a cosplay book at their feet.

"Uh, Ruby, that's the dumbest thing ever. They're better off wearing their night clothes." Maka said. "Just hurry and change into your school uniforms!" She said.

The next morning...

The 4 bosses stood up front with Tsukune as their hostage, a large army behind them. Tsukune sneezed and the fatass laughed arrogantly as usual, looking down at Tsukune. "You don't seem very worried, pipsqueak." He said.

"I'm soaking wet, at this rate, I'm gonna catch a cold!" Tsukune complained.

"Oh, toughen up, you little pansy!" Maka called out.

They all looked up at that moment to see the girls walking up, all more than ready to fight. "Hey, you over there! Why did you kidnap Tsukune, anyway?!" Moka demanded.

"Because, little girl, in order for monster industries to conquer the nation and rule with an iron fist, we must first put an end to your pesky academy." The pyro said.

"Wait, conquer the nation? Is that all you want, then go ahead." Kurumu said, causing them to sweatdrop.

"This is one of those territorial things, isn't it?" Mizore asked.

"Besides, it's not a fair fight, us against all of you!" Yukari said, waving her arms in the air.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're just here to watch us kick your ass. The one's you'll be facing is us: The 4 mighty monster bosses! The number works out perfectly! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!" Their leader said, standing up, not seeing Moka sneaking around enemy lines to try and untie Tsukune. So now, the fights would go: Maka vs. The boss, Mizore vs. The pyro, Yukari against the annoying little runt with the stupid voice and Kurumu against the giant frog monster thing.

"How come I always get the fat, disgusting ones?!" Kurumu demanded (because shut up).

The frog guy laughed at this. "Sorry I'm fat and disgusting... You flat-chested little BITCH!" He said, swinging his fist, but she easily dodged it, him just hitting the ground, shaking it a little and lifting small stones into the air, nothing compared to DBZ.

"My boobs are huge!" Kurumu snapped.

He laughed again at this. "Unless you're bigger than an H cup, I don't even bother calling them titties!" He said.

"You sick, perverted lard-ass!" She snapped.

With Mizore and the Pyro...

"From the looks of you, it appears that you're a snow woman. That would make a fire monster like me your true nemesis!" He said, a wheel of fire spinning around him, then starting around her. "Try this out, you snow bitch!" He said as a dome of fire started closing in on her.

"Shit! This is super hot!" She said.

With Yukari and the annoying-ass shrimp...

"Hey there, you Yokai witches sure have stunted growth! Now eat my Iyo pillow crone!" He said, summoning and pinning down Yukari under a mountain of pillows.

"That is a lot of pillows!" She said (Seriously? SERIOUSLY? That shouldn't be able to put ANYONE down).

Back to Kurumu...

"Now! My Awa dance of (I don't care what he said)!" He said, dancing.

"What the? This guy's not serious, is he?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't be jealous! You wish you had moves like this!" He said, seeing she was off-guard and smacking her away.

However, she then recovered in mid-air and flew up higher. "I've had enough of you!" She said, then flying straight down at him. He was an idiot and just stood there doing nothing but looking at her, confused, so he was completely open and easily knocked out by her slamming both knees into his face. "Ha! Who's dancing now!"

With Mizore...

"But snow beats fire, too! So in other words, if you flip it around, that makes me your true nemesis as well." Mizore said, smiling a bit.

"Wait, what?!" He demanded.

She then opened her eyes, then they flashed ice blue for a moment, ice then freezing the fire solid, then freezing the pyro.

With Yukari...

"You big jerk! I'm small because I'm just a little kid! You're the one with the stunted growth! Take this!" She said, flattening him and completely crushing him under a giant golden pan in a bloody splatter (That isn't what happened, but I wanted to kill him).

The giant frog guy fell down, dead, due to Kurumu bashing his nose into his brain (I wanted to kill him, too), then the frozen pyro hit the ground beside him, both next to the golden pan that flattened and killed the other one. The leader was shocked by this. "You defeated them all! What are you guys, some kind of demon horde?!" He demanded.

"Actually, they're just regular old monsters, whee~!" Kou said, flying away.

"Now it's your turn!" Maka said, trying to keep his attention on them and away from Moka, who was now untying Tsukune.

"Fine then! Prepare yourself for my ultimate attack!" He said, pulling out a fishing rod and latching onto Maka's skirt, trying to rip it.

"What the hell, you perv?!" She snapped, creating a blade from her left wrist and slicing the line, then shooting a blade from her right hand, slicing the rod in half and cutting his hand slightly, causing him to drop what was left of it. "Now! Why don't we see what you really look like!" She said, creating a blade from her right shoulder blade that shot out just until it hit the nose of his mask, cracking it and destroying it, revealing he looked pretty much the same.

"Wow. He looks exactly the same." Moka said.

"Ugh! The wind is hitting my cheek! Since she knocked off my mask, that must mean I lost! I lost to a Yokai girl!" He said, facepalming.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kurumu asked, annoyed as she cut Tsukune free with her nails.

"Mr. Minister! What about conquering the nation?!" The pyro asked, being the only other one still alive after their defeat.

"Your right! Our dreams are far from over! It's time to bring out our heavy hitter!" He said, his voice inexplicably going higher as he said "heavy hitter".

"Heavy hitter?" Tsukune asked.

Then the line cleared and someone started walking down towards them. The only thing covering her chest was bandages, revealing her midriff and basically everything but her boobs, she wore a cap and sunglasses with a stick hanging out of her mouth, curved at the end with a leaf at the tip, we also see at this moment she has bright reddish/orange hair that TOTALLY didn't give away who she was *wink, wink*, on her right shoulder sat a bat with its wings folded, also wearing tiny shades and having a similar stick in its mouth.

"No way, that's-!" Moka said in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tsukune said.

"Are we really this surprised?" Maka asked, looking at them.

Kokoa then stopped a good distance away from them and the two remaining bosses quickly hid behind her. "Defend us, my master! Use your mighty kick that knocked us all out at once to kick their asses!" The leader said, a brief flashback image showing Kokoa had easily disposed of them.

Kokoa laughed in her mind a bit. (I'll use this opportunity to beat the crap out of my weakling sister!) She thought.

"Hey, guys, that's obviously-" Kurumu started.

"Kokoa... Of course..." Yukari finished, sighing.

"That bitch." Mizore said.

"Now listen up, losers, runts and sissies! Seems to me like you've been picking on my associates! What do you have to say about that?!" She demanded.

"Not really sure how I'm supposed to respond here." Moka laughed nervously as Kokoa continued to run her mouth.

"Just ignore her." Kurumu said, annoyed.

"Now, I'm gonna have to serve up a plate of ass-kicking!" She finally finished

"Uh, master? They're uh..." The leader said.

We now see that the main group is walking away. "Let's go have some fun! Yahoohoo!" Kurumu said.

"Guys, if we don't hurry back, we're not gonna make it in time for breakfast!" Yukari said.

"Yeah. And I'm a little hungry after all that." Maka agreed.

Moka then turned back to her sister. "Oh, Kokoa, if your planning on having breakfast with us, you better not be late, either." She said, then turned back.

Kokoa was furious at this. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" She demanded, grabbing Kou and turning him into the spiked hammer again. "I told you I'm a heavy hitter!" She screamed as she rushed in.

At the moment, Maka casually reached over and grabbed Moka's rosary. "Then let's bring out OUR heavy hitter!" She said, taking off the rosary (When the rosary seal over her breast is- yada, yada, yada...).

"Oh! My sister, it's you! Kokoa said happily, stars in her eyes.

"Acting up again, eh? I told you to learn your place!" Moka snapped, kicking Kokoa hard in the stomach, sending her flying.

Kokoa actually wasn't too bothered by this, having a blush, kitty face and hearts for eyes as she went sailing. "She's so amazing, I just love my real sister, she's totally the best!" She called as she went sailing.

"That chick is radical! She's a total badass!" The leader said, his voice constantly changing as he talked.

"So, you still wanna fight?" She asked, looking at them.

"We're so sorry!" They all screamed as they ran off.

"Sorry, Moka, but I didn't know what else to do." Maka said.

Moka took the rosary and then did something surprising: kissed Maka on the forehead, but when she pulled away, she had her eyes closed like she was pissed. "Until we get back to the academy..." She said, opening her eyes and smiling. "No one is allowed in their monster form." She said, reattaching the rosary.

Later...

The gang was exploring, going to some shrine. "Come on, Kurumu, if you've seen one shrine, you've seen them all." Mizore said, unimpressed.

"Yeah, but this one's famous! It's called Enmusube Melkami (sorry if I spelled those wrong), it symbolizes marriage and love." She said.

"Hey, where did Maka go?" Tsukune asked.

"You guys, Moka's not here, either!" Yukari cried out.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kurumu said.

Wherever they are...

"Finally! We have some time alone!" Moka said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Moka." Maka apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. I mean, look! We're here, aren't we?" She said simply.

The two gazed at each other and were about to kiss, when suddenly, they were surrounded my the remainder of the street gang they fought. "What? Are you guys here for payback?" Maka demanded, getting ready to fight.

Suddenly, they separated to reveal the pyro and the leader, who kneeled before them. "All hail Moka!" The leader said.

"You are truly the one! You should lead us! You shall be our new minister!" The pyro said.

"Our rosary ring leader!" The leader said.

"All hail Moka! All hail the rosary! All hail our rosary ring leader!" They all cheered, people on the sides taking pictures.

"What is going on?! Why does this always happen?!" Moka panicked, then lunged at Maka, drinking her blood again.


End file.
